I promise to love you for the rest of my life
by raspberryslushie
Summary: Jason and Aria are engaged at the start, soon to be married at the ages of 26 and 21. The first chapter is set during Aria's senior year of University. The rest are following her graduation. Jaria/Haleb/Wrencer are the main couples. No Emily unfortunately although she is mentioned. The fanfic will be full of little chapters instead of long ones. Would appreciate reviews :-)
1. Chapter 1

"Aria, are you ready yet?" Jason called out for Aria as he walked into the apartment she had rented for the duration of her real estate and property course at college.  
Her final year was coming to an end. Her time at college was a blur for her. She began it in a relationship with the literature teacher at Hollis and was ending it engaged to her deceased best friends' older brother who she has had a crush on for aslong as she could remember. Jason DiLaurentis. He was older than Aria. But years younger than Ezra Fitz - Aria's ex 'boyfriend'. "We were meant to be meeting Spencer twenty minutes ago.." Jason told her as he looked at his watch.  
Aria came out of her room stumbling around putting on one of her platform heels with the other in the hand. "I'm sorry. Class finished really late."  
"It's okay. I told Spencer we might be a little bit late anyway, just incase."  
"Oh okay." Aria finished putting her shoes on "Sorry, hey.."and then gave Jason a kiss. "I missed you.." she kissed him again.  
Jason moaned into her kisses. "I missed you too." The couple shared a few more kisses before it started to get heated.  
"Let's go." Aria picked up her handbag and keys off the kitchen counter and followed Jason out of the front door.

Jason and Aria arrived at the italian restaurant around the corner from Spencer's house ten minutes later.  
"Hey! Sorry we're late." Aria told Spencer and Wren - who Spencer had started dating after her high school graduation - as they approached the table.  
"Better late than never eh?" Wren replied as he stood up to shake Jason's hand as Aria went to give Spencer a hug. "You looked good Aria! It feels like we haven't seen each other in so long." Spencer told her.  
"Thank you! You do too - there's something different about you.."  
Spencer shrugged. "I gained like 5lbs. That might be it."  
"I don't know.." Aria bit her lip as she observed Spencer. "Anyway yeah! We haven't seen each other since Emily's party about two months ago right?"  
"Yeah, no way. Have you heard from her since she moved to Manhattan?"  
"Not as much as I'd expected to."  
"Me neither."  
"We'll have to go up some time to visit."  
"Definitely."  
The waitress serving them that evening approached the table and asked if they were ready to order.  
Spencer ordered a spaghetti bolognase. Wren ordered risotto gamberi. Aria ordered spaghetti carbonara and Jason ordered a carne calzone.  
As they ate they talked about Aria and Jason's wedding plans.  
"So we were thinking of only having a small gathering. Like family and close friends. No one really cares for us apart from those so there's no point trying to be extravagant and trying to impress everyone there.." Aria told them.  
"And we're thinking of having it out of Rosewood."Jason added.  
"Why? Where are you thinking of?" Spencer replied as she finished off her glass of wine.  
"You know the small quaint church about 10 miles from here which has the beach surrounding it.." Jason questioned.  
"I know of it. It's a nice place there." Wren told them as Spencer tried to think of it. "Have you been to speak to them about dates and everything yet?"  
"Yeah, we're able to have it there the day we wanted!" Aria answered excitedly. Jason and Aria had decided it would be romantic to get married on the same day Jason propseed to her.  
"I can't wait." Spencer told them as she poured herself and Aria more wine.  
"Neither can we." Jason wrapped his arm around Aria and pulled her closer so he could kiss her temple.  
"So.. bridesmaids.." Spencer questioned already knowing the answer but wanting Aria to say it.  
"You.. obviously. Em, Hanna and my cousin who is flying over from Australia. You've never met her but she's honestly the lovliest person you'll ever meet. How nice is she?  
Aria asked Jason to back up her statement. "She's a sweetheart." Jason nodded as he took a swig from his beer.  
"Dress fittings have been booked for two weeks on thursday. Are you free?"  
"Free everyday for the next month." Spencer smiled.

They left the restaurant half an hour later, with the couples going their respective ways home. "So.." Jason pulled Aria closer to him and held onto her hips. "Are you staying at mine or am I staying at yours?" Jason asked as he leaned down to kiss her.  
"You can stay at mine because you know David and I don't get along." David was a friend of Jason's from high school who was crashing at Jason's home until he could afford his own place.  
"Well David's out of town so that's why I mentioned my house."  
"Hmmm.." Aria stood there considering where she'd rather stay the night. "Well I have class tomorrow so let's go back to mine, unless you want to wake up early to drive me to my apartment and then to college.."  
"How early?"  
"I need to be there for 7.30."  
"We're staying at yours! Let's go." Jason picked Aria up and wrapped her legs around him. Aria's petite stature was an advantage when she and Jason would play around. Jason loved being able to carry her whenever he wanted. "Ahh Jason the wind's blowing my hair so much I can't see!" Jason turned around so that they wind would blow her hair back to normal. "You're going to have to direct me because I can't see."  
"Okay keep going, keep going, take one step to your right, keep going, keep going and stop." Jason released Aria and unlocked the car for her, opening the passanger door so she could sit inside. "Thank you!" 20 minutes later, they arrived back at Aria's apartment. Aria threw her bag and keys onto the couch. "I'm so tired."  
"You want to go straight to bed?" Jason asked as he took off his jacket and leaned against the back of the couch.  
Aria pulled a face. She felt bad that Jason was here and she wanted to go to bed. "I suppose we could watch a movie and if I fall asleep you can carry me to bed."  
"Or.." Jason pulled Aria in between his legs and ran his hands up and down the back of her thighs as she ran her fingers through his hair "we could do something which doesn't require me to carry you to your bed at 1.30 in the morning."  
"Like what?" Aria asked pretending to be naiive.  
Jason laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll show you." Jason leaned forward and kissed Aria passionately. Lips still connected he stood up and walked them across the apartment and into Aria's room - unbuttoning his shirt as he did so.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason and Aria were sitting in his car at the entrance of the train station waiting for Wren to arrive with Spencer and Hanna. The three girls had planned to take a train into Manhattan to surprise Emily and stay there for a week. They weren't waiting for long as they saw Wren park behind with Spencer and Hanna getting out of the back. Aria turned to Jason and pouting a little. She didn't want to leave him but she missed Emily. Jason pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm going to miss you baby." Jason told her as he ran his thumb across her cheek.  
Aria went in for another kiss. "I'll call you as soon as I arrive." She gave him a couple more quick chaste kisses, told him she loved him and then got out to meet Spencer and Hanna. Jason looked back and saw that Wren was still there. Once he caught Wren's eye he leaned out of the car and motioned for them to go and get a beer.

The girls arrived in Manhattan 3 hours later. "So we need to get a cab to this block of apartments where Emily told us she's been staying." Spencer told them as they walked out of the station. They rode in the cab for 15 minutes before getting out right outside of the building. Hanna paid the driver and the walked up the long flights of stairs.

Back in Rosewood, the boys had been drinking for hours and were chatting about their girls.  
"So since you've been with Spencer since she was 18 how come you haven't asked her to marry you? Must be pretty serious if you've been solid for 4 years now.."  
"I don't know man. We haven't even moved in together yet so we don't know if we'll get along living in one house, sharing one room, one bathroom, one kitchen, you know.."  
"Aria and I have never lived together but I still proposed. If you love her you love her. and learn to deal with all the shitty things that annoy you when the time comes. Don't wait around Wren. Carpe diem and all that."  
"I suppose you're right."  
"BUT don't feel like you need to because you've been together long. Some people are better as they are, with no marriage but you know.. I'm talking too much already. I'm gonna shut up now."  
"Yeah good idea mate. When did you realise marriage was right for you and Aria?"  
"I don't know whether it will be right for us but all I know is I want her to be mine for the rest of my life."  
"Fair enough."  
"I seriously wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost her."  
"No?"  
"No, she means everything to me. She's my world. I'm in awe of her. I don't understand how someone could be so perfect. She's beautiful and smart and everything I wish I could be.."  
"OH-kay buddy let's put your drink down, cause you're going abit crazy." Wren took Jason's beer from his hand.  
"Hmm, I miss her already.." Jason lay his head onto the table as Wren went to pay for the large tab they had - mainly from Jason's craving for beer.  
When he came back to the table, he pulled Jason up and steadied him so that they could walk to Wren's car.

Wren parked outside of Aria's apartment and helped Jason with the key. Jason immediately made his way to Aria's room and lay down on the bed, in just a few moments he was out like a light. Wren decided to find some sort of container to put near the bed as well as an asprin and glass of water. He found the sight of a passed-out Jason DiLaurentis amusing and decided to take a photo to send to Aria. '_Someone is missing you already. Passed-out in your bed. :-)_' After he sent the photo he left and drove off home.

Meanwile in Manhattan, they had found the apartment number Emily had given them. They knocked but there was no answer so they all went to ask her neighbours whether they knew when and where she had gone. However, when one neighbour finally opened their door, she told the girls that no-one called Emily lived there. It was just an empty place - nobody lived there.  
The girls thanked the old lady and went back out to grab a coffee and discuss their next plan.  
"Three large coffees please." Spencer asked the barista.  
At the table, Aria and Hanna had gotten, they were trying to rack their brains thinking about any minute clue Emily may have let slip when they were in contact with her which could lead to her whereabouts.  
"Something is defintely wrong. Why would she lie to us? We're supposed to be her best friends. People she can trust.." Hanna claimed  
"I don't get it either. Something's happened. It's got to.." Spencer added.  
"It's quite scary not knowing how to find her. I mean if she said she lives at that apartment which she doesn't, then maybe she doesn't live in Manhattan at all.." Aria said as the barista bought their coffees over.  
"I never thought of that." Hanna stated.  
"Me neither." Spencer added more sugar to her coffee and stirred it as they sat in silence all thinking about the possibilities.

They sat in the cafe until they had finished their coffees.  
"How about I call her mom?" Hanna offered. "She must know something. I know Texas is far away but she must do.."  
"Good idea, I'll call my mom, tell her what's going on and see if she has any advice."  
As Hanna and Spencer called, Aria sat down on the bench behind her feeling useless. She pulled out her phone after realising she didn't call Jason and found the message from Wren. Aria smiled and replied._ 'Precious. Make sure my baby is okay in the morning please :-)'_  
_'No problem. Where's Spencer's phone she hasn't replied to my texts._'  
_'Um, we're having a slight dilemma at the moment. We don't know where Emily is..'_  
_'What? I thought she gave you all her address.'_  
_'Yeah so did we. Turns out nobody lives at that apartment. We can't go to her workplace because it closes at 5 and it's 9 now..'_  
_'That's so strange. What are you going to do?'_  
_'I have no idea. My battery's running low. So when we book into a hotel, I'll get Spencer to call you and fill you in on the details.'_


	3. Chapter 3

"So when Emily told us she was moving out of Rosewood to teach swimming, did she tell any of you where she would be teaching?" Spencer asked Aria and Hanna.  
"No.."  
"No."  
"Wow, this is going to be a long hard week. We need to get in touch with her. But her number is always unavaliable." Spencer sighed.  
"It's so freaking annoying!" Hanna moaned.  
"I know. It's saturday so we'll find out all the middle schools in Manhattan today and visit them all on monday morning. With any luck we'll find one where Emily is teaching. Spencer told them.

Back in Rosewood, Jason was just waking up in Aria's bed after hearing persistant knocks at the front door. Jason dragged himself out of bed and walked to see who was there.  
"Wren, hey, what's going on?"  
"Promised Aria I'll check in on you after you passed out last night. How's your head?"  
"You spoke to Aria? And it's pounding.." Jason ran his hand through his hair.  
"Yeah, I sent her a photo of you knocked out and she asked me to make sure you were ok in the morning. Which I am doing and as you are, I better get to work."  
"Hey, wait. Did I do anything embarrassing last night."  
"No, not at all. Just expressed your love of Aria to me repeatedly."  
Jason shook his head. "Sorry about that."  
"It's fine. I'll see you around." Wren turned and walked.  
"Yeah, see you." Jason closed the door and went back to lie on Aria's bed. "My head! Ahh fuck!" Just as he was about to drift off to sleep again, his phone rang. It was Aria. "Hey baby.."  
"Hey, how are you feeling? Wren sent me a photo of you passed-out on my bed.."  
"Yeah, not good. I don't even know why I drank so much."  
"Aww, well that's taught you not to go on a bender again.."  
"Definitely." Jason picked up the asprin and swallowed it down with the water Wren had left for him. "What are you doing anyway? How's Emily?"  
"Um, Spencer, Hanna and I are at a hotel.."  
"A hotel? I thought you were staying with Emily. What's going on?"  
"Um, we don't know where Emily is.."  
"I'm confused, I thought she gave you her address."  
"So did we. Turns out it's fake. She's not answering her phone either."  
"Have you called her parents?"  
"Hanna did, they thought she was living in that apartment too."  
"So what are your plans?"  
"On monday we're going to visit every middle school in Manhattan to see if Emily is teaching there."  
"Sounds like a big job."  
"It'll be worth it though."  
"Suppose.."  
"What are you doing anyway? I'm assuming you're not going into work?"  
"I'm still at yours, I woke up literally five minutes ago. Wren was knocking on the door."  
"Aww, he came and checked up on you like I asked."  
"Yep."  
"I hope you haven't thrown up on my bed or my rug. You know how special they are to me."  
Nooo.. I haven't been sick yet. Hopefully I won't. My head just hurts. I'll be okay though." Jason rubbed his tired eyes.  
"Take an asprin, I have a packet in the cupboard and go out for a walk."  
"Just took one and yeah that was my plan, left my car at the bar."  
"Okay, well make sure you lock my door when you leave."  
"Sure."  
"I'll call you later."  
"Okay, I love you."  
"Love you too. Bye." Aria hung up and Jason left her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

By 3 o'clock on monday morning, Aria, Spencer and Hanna had managed to visit every middle school in Manhattan but they had no luck. None had heard of Emily.  
"Why has she lied to us?" Aria moaned as they sat down for a coffee.  
Spencer sighed as she rubbed her fingers on her forehead.  
"Maybe we should go home, if she lied about her home and workplace, then she must have lied about Manhattan." Hanna told them.  
Spencer and Aria looked at each other knowing she was right but not wanting to give up. "Yeah I guess we should, there's nothing more we can do here." Spencer sighed.  
"And when we get back to Rosewood we can file a missing person's report." Aria suggested.  
"Okay, let's get back to the hotel and back on that train."

Back in Rosewood, Jason was at working, drawing plans for the new building he was designing for Starbucks - who were planning on bring Rosewood there first coffee house. Jason loved to draw and construct so the career as an architect was perfect for him. He received a call from Aria. "Hey baby.."  
"Hi, I need you to pick me up from the train station."  
"The train station? You're home already?"  
"Yeah, we decided to leave. Emily isn't even in Manhattan."  
"Aww baby, I'm at work so if you walk here, I'll be able to drive you home with me in an hour or so." Jason's workplace was fairly close to the train station.  
"Um, yeah okay. See you in abit then." Aria hung up and began walking down the street pulling along her suitcase.

Aria arrived around 10 minutes later. "Hey!" she announced as she walked into Jason's office.  
"Hey, come here." Jason put down his pencil and opened his arms out for Aria.  
Aria dropped her suitcase and went to sit on Jason's lap. They cuddled for a little while. Aria was running her fingers up and down the left side of Jason's neck and her head resting near his other side. Jason turned his head slightly to kiss her forehead. "What's wrong baby?" Jason asked as he kissed her forehead again.  
Aria sat up slightly and faced him. "We have NO idea where Emily is. Like there are no leads to her or anything. and I'm just scared. Especially after Ali you know. I don't think I can go through with that again." Tears flowed down Aria's cheeks and she went back into her previous position.  
"Hey, hey, shh.." Jason ran his fingers through Aria's hair and lifted Aria's face so she was looking at him. "Don't think like that okay. There has to be some sort of explanation. You can't just assume the worst okay?"  
"But.."  
"No, listen. Never assume the worst." Jason wiped away Aria's tears with his thumb. "I'll take you home cause I know you're upset. I just have to tell my boss."  
"Thank you." Aria got off Jason's lap to allow him to go and speak to his boss. When he came back his took Aria's suitcase in one hand and her hand in his other and led them out and to his car.

Aria opened her front door. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked as she turned on the kitchen light.  
"Yeah sure."  
"What do you want?"  
"I'll eat whatever you cook."  
"Do you want.. spaghetti?"  
"Yeah, that would be nice." Jason watched Aria as she walked around the kitchen lifelessly.  
"Aria, sit down."  
"What?" Aria turned round.  
"Sit down. I'll cook tonight. You look like you're struggling to stand on two feet let alone cook us a meal." Jason stood up and went to the stove where Aria was standing. "Go on." he rubbed the small of her back.  
"Thank you." Aria kissed him and then walked to sit where Jason had been a few moments ago.

As Jason and Aria sat eating at the table, Aria's phone virbrated. "Oh my God!"  
"What is it?" Jason asked as he took a sip of his water.  
"Spencer got an email off Emily."  
"See I told you not to think the worst."  
Aria smiled. "At least we know she's thinking of us. After we're done will you drop me off at Spencer's?"  
"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Aria and Jason arrived at Spencer's house soon after Aria received Spencer's text.  
"Hey, what did she say?" Aria asked as she joined Spencer, Hanna and Wren in the kitchen, followed in by Jason.  
Spencer gave Aria her the laptop.  
_Hey Spencer, it's Emily. I am so so so sorry that I mislead you, Hanna and Aria but I had no choice. I'd started getting emails a few months ago. I was being blackmailed by someone or some people. They signed their emails and texts with - M. I have no idea who it is. But they got me to do things and if I didn't they threatened to do things to my family - horrible things. After what happened with A...I couldn't take it anymore and I moved away and cut off ALL forms of contact. My mom and dad think I'm in Manhattan too. I didn't even tell them, just incase M went after them. I was so scared for everyone in Rosewood, so I stayed away until it was all over. They've stopped now, but I've decided to stay out of Rosewood for good. I live in Los Angeles now. I have a job at a swimming pool. It pays well so I'm surviving. I miss you all so much! Lots of love Em xxx_

"This cannot be happening, she was getting stalked again?" Aria exclaimed.  
"What if this M person comes after us?" Hanna added.  
Jason and Aria looked at each other. They couldn't comprehend how Spencer, Aria and Hanna were feeling but they tried their best to make them feel better. "If this M person comes after you, M will have to get through us first." Jason looked at Wren who nodded in agreement.  
"As sweet of you two as that is, we have no idea what this M person is like. If it is anything like A then you two would be in a massive amount of danger. M would know you and Aria are engaged and would know that Spencer and Wren are in a serious relationship and use that to her or his advantage." Hanna told the guys.  
"I'll go through ANYTHING to protect Aria, and I care for you two too. M's going to have a tough time getting to you three."  
"Hey listen, we don't even know if this M person knows about us let alone plans to blackmail us." Spencer told them with a little enthusiasm in her voice.  
"Exactly." Wren added. "But just incase, you know Jason and I will look out for you all."  
A few moments later Aria spoke up. "Her email's pretty vague though. I mean Los Angeles? It's a big place how are we meant to visit her if she just tells us she lives in Los Angeles."  
"We have her email address now, so we can ask her." Spencer told her as she shut her laptop.  
"I have to get to work early tomorrow, so I'm going home." Jason stood up and walked towards the door. "You coming baby?" he looked back to Aria.  
"Yeah but can we stop off at mine first?"  
"Sure. Night guys."  
"Night!" they replied as Hanna poured herself a glass of wine. Aria kissed Spencer and Hanna goodnight and followed Jason out.

Jason and Aria were in his bed listening to music from his iPod dock. Aria was quietly singing along while Jason was drawing.  
"Hey I thought you had to be in work early.."  
"It's either be in work early to finish them or finish them tonight and be able to sleep in tomorrow with you."  
"Hmm, I prefer the latter."  
"I thought you would." Jason leaned down to kiss her.  
"How long do you think you're going to be?"  
"An hour, two tops."  
Aria moaned and pulled the covers further up.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Really Jason?"  
Jason sighed and placed his sketches further down his large bed. He lay over Aria and kissed her again. "If you wait up for two hours now, we get five extra hours in bed tomorrow."  
"Hmm, five extra hours with you in the morning sounds very appealing."  
Jason kissed her more, hoping that would keep her satisfied for the next couple of hours.

One and a half hours later Jason was done. Aria had fallen asleep, so he decided not to wake her but just give her a kiss goodnight on her cheek. As Jason lay down and pulled Aria closer to him, she began to stir. "Jason?" Aria mumbled half a sleep.  
"Go to sleep baby." Jason moved some strands of hair out of Aria's face and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you." Aria told him as she sank deeper into her sleep.  
"I love you." Jason kissed her forhead again before leaning over to switch the bedside lamp off.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day the girls planned to go and try bridesmaids dresses. Unfortunately, Aria's cousin couldn't fly over from Australia so it was just Spencer and Hanna joining her. Spencer and Hanna had been picked up by Aria and they were all on their way to the first bridal store, Aria had found a couple of bridesmaids dresses she would love her bridesmaids to wear. The first was sage green, strapless with a sweetheart neckline and beaded waistband.  
"You both look amazing!" Aria exclaimed when the pair left the changing cubicles towards the back of the store.  
"These are stunning Aria! Good job!" Hanna commented.  
"They're so nice." Spencer added as she admired herself in another full length mirror next to her.  
"Don't get too attached though girlies, there's still one more I want you two to try on before we make a decision."  
As Hanna walked back to the changing cubicles, Spencer stayed and asked Aria whether she was going to try anything on. "No..I'm sorry.." Aria looked to the manager sympathetically. "I've already found the perfect dress elsewhere." Spencer smiled and went back to change into her normal clothes.

The next bridal store was a 30 minute drive away, so Aria, Hanna and Spencer stopped off for a quick coffee. As they drank at the cafe next to the bridal store they had just left they were met by a familiar face - Jackie Molina.  
"Aria?" the girls heard from behind them.  
Aria furrowed her eyebrows 'Why is she talking to me?' "Jackie, hi, how are you?"  
"I'm well how are you?"  
"Very well thank you for asking. Did you want to take a seat?" Aria asked knowing that there was no point being hostile. Ezra was out of her life and she was marrying Jason - there was no need for awkwardness.  
"Oh thanks." Jackie sat down and Aria introduced her to Spencer and Hanna. "Nice to meet you both. So, how was college?"  
"I loved it.."  
Aria was interupted by a waitress asking if Jackie would like to order anything. "Just an iced tea and lemon muffin please... sorry about that."  
"It's fine. Yeah, I was saying that I loved college. One of the best experiences ever. I'm so glad I decided to go."  
"That's great! What did you study?"  
"Real estate and property development."  
"Oh really? I remember Ezra mentioning that you were planning on studying literature. Why the change?"  
"After lots of research, I realised that literature wouldn't take me far in life. I could only really teach. So I went with my back up plan and it's one of my best choices as it ties nicely with my Fiance's line of work - he's an architect."  
"Yeah, literature's probably not the best course to do at college and you're engaged? To whom?"  
"Jason DiLaurentis." Aria answered with a smile on his face.  
"Oh, the DiLaurentis name is familiar. Where did you meet him?"  
"DiLaurentis is probably familiar because his sister was the 15 year old who went missing from Rosewood a few years ago and then was found buried underneath a house. And the girl was our best friend, so we met through her when I was 13 or 14 years old."  
"Ohh, that's right now I remember! How long have you been engaged?"  
"For nearly a year. He proposed on August 27th."  
"Aww, I wish you both the best."  
"Thank you. So, any men in your life?"  
"None. Ezra tried coming back to me a couple of years ago but I was totally done with him. I just wanted him out of my life for good."  
"So, you two are no longer in contact?"  
"Nope, cut off all contact.""  
"Same here."  
"Guess we both finally grew up to realise he wasn't who we thought he was at the beginning of our relationships."  
Aria nodded her head and bit her lip. "Yep, he did get pretty controlling.. and jealous."  
"His worst traits."  
Aria finally snapped out of the surrealness of her conversation with Jackie and realised they needed to leave to go and visit the next bridal store. "Oh! I'm sorry Jackie we really have to go but it was nice seeing you again." Aria stood up and put her jacket on and the girls also did the same.  
"Bye."  
"See you."

Aria, Spencer and Hanna arrived at the other bridal store and were straight into the cubicles trying on the second and final dress. This one was pastel yellow, has one floral strap which sat on the right shoulder and the dress reached to the top of their calves and below their knees.  
Back in Rosewood, Jason and his mother were sitting at his house discussing plans for the wedding.  
"Color schemes?" Jessica DiLaurentis asked.  
"Well, I'll know that when Aria has decided on the bridesmaids' dresses."  
"She still hasn't picked her bridesmaids' dresses?"  
"She, Spencer and Hanna have gone to look at them today. There's only two dresses apparently. One is green and the other is yellow. I don't even know what shades."  
"Both are nice colors for summer."  
"Yeah, I guess." Jason didn't know alot regarding their wedding plans so he decided to get up and cook lunch for his mom.  
Back at the bridal store Aria, Hanna and Spencer had both decided that the sage green dress was slightly better than the pastel yellow.

The girls arrived back in Rosewood happy that their dresses were ordered and were in line for alterations. Aria invited them round to Jason's for lunch, when they stepped into the front door, they heard a familiar voice. They all walked into the kitchen to find Mrs DiLaurentis and Jason there.  
"Aria!" Mrs DiLaurentis exclaimed "It's good to see you!"  
"Aww, you too." Aria went to hug her.  
"And it's nice to see you two girls also." Mrs DiLaurentis gave Spencer and Hanna a hug and chatted with them as Aria went to Jason. Aria got on her tiptoes to kiss him before whispering "Why didn't you tell me she was here?"  
"I did." Jason told her as he wiped down his hands and Aria looked at her phone.  
"Oh."  
"I have to drop her off at my auntie's in a few minutes so you girls get the house to yourself for a good few hours."  
"Nice."  
"Mom, should we go?"  
Mrs DiLaurentis checked her watch. "Yes. Well it was nice seeing you all." she waved as she walked out of the kitchen and to the front door.  
Jason bent down to kiss Aria "I'll be back by 7."  
Aria kissed him back "Okay, I love you."  
"I love you more." Jason followed his mother out.

Just as Jason had said he was back at exactly 7. Aria was having an evening soak in the bathtub when she heard the front door open and close. "Jason?" she called out.  
She heard someone running up the stairs. "I'm back." Jason announced as she opened the bathroom door.  
"Well somebody's been very punctual these past few weeks!" Aria joked as tapped he foot on his lower back when he sat on the edge of the tub.  
"I'm always punctual baby." Jason leaned down to kiss her and then removed his shirt before taking off his socks, jeans and boxers.  
"Woah! This is my bath!" Aria declared.  
"Nooo, it's OURS!" Jason emphasised as he stepped into the tub.  
Aria groaned. "Well this bath had officially been ruined.." Aria moaned jokingly.  
"Quit crying, you love it when we have baths together." Jason told her as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
Aria rested her feet on Jason's chest as she relaxed into the bath enjoying the warmth.

Half an hour later they were out of the bath and downstairs watching a movie. It was coming towards the end of July, so the unexpected rainfall was a plesant surprise.  
Jason and Aria sat snuggled together beneath a blanket eating toffee popcorn and masses of chocolate. When the film ended, the both headed upstairs, both of them exhausted.  
As they lay together, Aria reminded Jason that they had an appointment with a caterer at 10.30 in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason woke up at 6am. Their appointment wasn't until 10.30 so he didn't wake Aria up - letting her have a couple more hours in bed. Jason walked downstairs and answered emails he had gotten over night. One being from his father saying he wasn't 100% sure whether he'd be able to attend the wedding.  
To: kennethdilaurentis  
_Dad, this is my wedding! The only wedding I'll ever have. What could possibly be more important than that? I want you there and so does Aria._  
Frustrated at the email from his dad, Jason stormed back upstairs and into bed, wakening Aria has he did so. Aria turned to face Jason and ran her fingers down his chest. "What's wrong?"  
"My dad doesn't know whether he can come to the wedding."  
"What? He told us he'd definitely be there."  
"I know but something important has come up apparently."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know. He didn't say."  
"Oh Jason.." Aria kissed his cheek. "There's still four weeks left, maybe he'll realise you're more important than whatever he thinks he has to do."  
"I hope so."  
Aria sighed and kissed his cheek again before moving onto her back. "What's the time? We have our appointment at 10.30."  
Jason grabbed his phone from the bedside table and told her it was 7. "Good, we still have another hour in bed." Aria replied as she pulled the covers further up her body.  
Jason reached out to pull Aria closer to him and the couple drifted off to sleep for another hour.

Jason and Aria met with the caterer at exactly 10.30. Aria had also asked her mom to join them as they wanted an opinion other than their own. After eating three starters, part of two main meals and four desserts, they had finally come to a decision. They hoped everyone at the wedding would enjoy it just as much as they did.

The next morning, Jason woke Aria up at 5am so they could go for a morning jog to burn off the calories consumed the day before.  
"Really Jason?" Aria asked as he pulled the covers off her.  
"Yes, it's the perfect time. They will be no traffic on the roads, it's not too bright and the temperature outside is bearable. Come on get up."  
Aria groaned as she struggled to get out of bed.  
"I'll see you downstairs in 10 minutes."  
"Yes Sir.." Aria moaned.

The hour long jog proved tiring but rewarding for Aria, working out with Jason made it a whole lot easier for her to enjoy plus she got to pound the streets with the half naked man of her dreams.  
"Urgh I need a shower!" Aria exclaimed as Jason opened his front door for her.  
"Me too." The pair walked upstairs and into the bathroom.  
Aria began to remove her clothes and so did Jason. "No, Jason, no. You invaded my bath the other night. You are not invading my shower!"  
"OUR shower!"  
"There's not enough room for two people!"  
"Then I'll squeeze in!"  
"Really Jason?" Aria raised an eyebrow at him as she took off her bra.  
"You say that alot don't you?" Jason smiled as he pulled Aria's naked body close to his.  
"Yes, because you're such an idiot at times."  
Jason gasped in mock horror and then kissed Aria. The pair showered amongst other things in the confined space until they heard persistant knocking on the front wrapped a towel around himself and went downstairs to answer the door. It was Spencer.  
"Is Aria here?" she asked as soon as Jason answered the door.  
"She's having a shower. What's going on?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure." Jason stepped to the side.  
"Aria?"  
"Spence?" Aria came down the stairs wrapped in a towel too.  
"It's your Dad and Mike!"  
"What?"  
"They've been in an accident!"


	8. Chapter 8

"What?!" Aria exclaimed. Wide eyed she ran back upstairs to change and Jason followed. Both down in less than a minute and out of the front door with Spencer. When they reached the hospital, Aria's mother met them and informed Aria that they were both reasonably okay. Byron was suffering from whiplash and Mike was suffering from whiplash and a dislocated shoulder. The nurses and doctor told them they would be out pretty soon, so Aria didn't have to worry about her dad and brother not being at her wedding.  
"Spencer, you scared me! Gosh, I thought the accident was serious!"  
"I'm sorry it looked pretty serious to me!"  
Aria took a deep breath and apologized for snapping at Spencer before going into the ward to see her dad before walking around to the other side of the hospital to see his brother.

Aria and Jason were thankful that both Byron and Mike were going to be okay in time for the wedding.  
The next morning they were at Aria's.  
"So you have Mike, your parents and cousin coming for the wedding. Is there anyone else?" Jason asked Aria as they packed up her apartment. Her lease was up so she was moving in with Jason.  
"My maternal grandparents," Byron's mother and father died a few years before Aria was born "..Spencer's mom and Hanna's mom, my aunt and uncle and just a couple more friends. Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"Have you spoken to your mom about your dad not coming?"  
"Yeah I did. She's having a 'stern word' with him apparently."  
"I hope he makes the right choice."  
"Me too. So you've got Spencer, Hanna and your cousin's bridesmaids dresses right?"  
"Yeah and I got one extra just incase Em decides to show up."  
"I was just going to ask whether you knew whether she was coming."  
Aria sighed and sat onto of the box she had just closed with duct tape. "I honestly don't know."  
Jason walked over to her from the other side of the room and took Aria's hands in his own, pulling her to her feet again. "She knows the date, she knows the location, we've just got to have a little bit of faith in her. She won't miss her best friend's wedding. I know I wouldn't. Don't worry too much." Jason kissed the top of her head and then picked up the box from behind her. "I'll take a few boxes over to mine now."  
"Okay." Aria whispered.

By 1pm, they had emptied Aria's apartment and she and Jason were on their way to give the keys back to the estate agent.  
"I'm excited that I'm moving in with you!"  
"I love that you're moving in with me. But are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Of course!"  
"Good." Jason leaned over to Aria for a kiss as they pulled outside of his house.  
They took the last two boxes into the house and started to unpack. Aria put all of her clothes into the wardrobes Jason had bought for her which were placed in the small guest room - which he was considering turning into a walk in wardrobe. Jason followed her up shortly afterwards. "I never realised how many clothes you had until now." Jason commented as he watched Aria hang up her dresses in one of the wardrobes.  
Aria smiled "I love clothes."  
"I can tell. But who do you love more. Me? or your clothes?"  
Aria took a sharp intake of breath and giggled as she turned around. "That's a hard question. Very hard..." Aria stood against the wardrobe biting her lip as if she was deep in thought.  
"It's seriously taking you that long?" Jason laughed.  
Aria smiled and then walked over to him as he sat on their bed. "I love you more. But just a little bit more. Just a little bit." She told him as she sat herself on his lap.  
"What?" Jason picked her up and threw her onto their bed playfully and showering her with kisses. "Who do you love much more now?"  
"You." Aria placed a deep long kiss to Jason's lips.  
"Good answer."


	9. Chapter 9

It was the 26th of August - the night before Aria and Jason's wedding. Aria and Jason were both having pre-wedding parties. Aria's consisted of cocktails and rom-coms. While Jason's consisted of him watching his friends intoxicate themselves in his basement while trying to play the xbox at the same time. Jason knew he probably shouldn't drink as he couldn't handle it and especially as the most important day of his life was only 15 hours away.

Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Aria's cousin Sapphire were upstairs in Spencer's new house. On Spencer's tv Bride Wars was playing in the background while the girls gossiped about the latest 90210 and Revenge. Once they were done, Hanna started to ask Aria pretty private questions about Jason - something Spencer would rather not hear as she was Jason's half sister. As Aria started answer all of Hanna's pressing questions, Spencer ran out of the room shouting so she couldn't hear anything Aria had said. Although Aria would normally be a prude and keep their intimate moments together a secret, pour more than four glasses of wine down her throat and she'll spill her darkest secrets.  
Sapphire didn't find Aria's spillage about Jason amusing either so she decided to go and find Spencer. She went down stairs and into the kitchen. "Want any help?" she asked as she saw Spencer opening a packet of doritos.  
"Um, I think I'm good. Thanks for asking though." Spencer smiled as she poured the whole packet into two bowls. "Oh actually could you put this popcorn into the microwave?" Spencer pointed to the two packets standing infront of it. "So how are you liking Rosewood so far?" Spencer asked to cut the silence.  
"It's a nice place. Very pretty and quiet. So much different from where I live."  
"Yeah it is. Are you staying here for long or did you just come for Aria's wedding?"  
"Well I have an open ticket so I can go whenever I like. I might just stay here for a while."  
"You should." Spencer smiled as she walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of diet coke out of the fridge.  
"How come we're not having a traditional bachelorette party?" Sapphire asked as the popcorn was done.  
"You'll soon find out there's no bars and clubs anywhere near Rosewood. The nearest one is 20 miles away."  
"Wow." Sapphire stated as she raised her eyebrows.  
They stood in the kitchen in an awkward silence. "So, you're Jason's sister?"  
"Half sister."  
"Aww. Are you two close?"  
"Um, kind of yeah. We only found out we were related about 4 years ago. And I hated him before that so it was a struggle to move from hate to love. But I'm getting there."  
"Does he have any other siblings?"  
"My sister and he had a full sister - Ally. She died when Aria, Hanna and I were 15."  
"Aww, that's terrible."  
"I know, we were devastated."  
As they walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs back into Spencer's bedroom Sapphire asked "If you don't mind me asking, why did you hate Jason?"  
"Oh. It's a long and complicated story."  
"Right."  
"I'm sorry, I would tell you but it brings up bad memories. Memories I'd rather forget."  
"I understand." Sapphire smiled.  
As they entered Spencer's bedroom, Aria and Hanna were rolling around on the floor laughing. Spencer rolled her eyes. "You'll get used to this." Spencer told Sapphire as they sat down near Aria and Hanna.

In Jason's basement, he, Wren, David and Mike were playing xbox and talking about all the girls and women they had slept with except for Jason. His sober mind would never let slip such details especially since he was going to be marrying the love of his life the next day and especially since she was Mike's older sister.  
"Dude, I totally banged this girl in her hottub last week. She was legitimately the hottest girl ever! and I mean ever!" Jason rolled his eyes at David. He was so used to his friend turning into a right creep when he was drunk. "That night was freaking crazy! Cause the next thing I know, when she leaves. Her two best friends got in..naked. And I'm there like..'thank you Jesus!'"  
"Dude, shut the hell up you're giving me a headache." Jason exclaimed.  
"What?" David asked as he furrowed his eyebrows and put down the xbox controller.  
"I asked you to shut up." Jason replied.  
"You wanna tell me to shut the hell up again?"  
"Not really."  
"I thought not. You know you're lucky I'm your friend cause if anyone else would have interupted me while I was telling a story, I would have beaten them down."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
After Wren and Mike witnessed David's outburst, their opinions of him completely changed. They now understood why Aria didn't get along with him.  
David soon passed out, which relieved Jason, Wren and Mike.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the morning of Jason and Aria's wedding. Aria woke up in her bed with a smile on her face that could not be taken away. And Jason also woke up with a smile on his face knowing that in a few hours time Aria Montgomery was going to be Aria DiLaurentis.

"Good morning honey!" Ella Montgomery beamed as she entered her daughter's bedroom.  
"Hey mom!"  
"Hanna and Spencer are here. They're downstairs."  
"Hanna's up at this time?" Aria furrowed her eyebrows and then smiled even more.  
"I have breakfast prepared. So I would say head down there as soon as possible or Mike is going to have eaten it all."  
Aria laughed and kissed her mom's cheek as she walked out of her room.

"Good morning honey!" Jessica DiLaurentis greeted Jason as he walked downstairs.  
"Hey mom."  
"I just got off the phone with your father. He should be here in the next 30 minutes."  
"He's actually decided he's going to come?" Jason asked as he sat down to eat the breakfast his mother made.  
"Of course! I made him realise the importance of family. And the fact that family is much higher on the priority pyramid than business."  
Jason smiled and ate the brioches his mother had set aside for him.

Three hours later, Jason had arrived at the church with his parents and maternal grandparents. David was nowhere insight which Jason was partly relieved about. "It looks beautiful Jason."  
"It does doesn't it? I hope Aria likes it." Jason told his grandmother.  
"I'm sure she will. There's nothing to dislike darling."  
Jason smiled and kissed his grandmother's cheek before leading her to the front of the church.

As Jason and his family settled in the church, Aria and her family were just leaving Rosewood with her bridemaids closely behind. At exactly 1.30pm Aria and the bridal party arrived. Jason was told that they were here and stood up ready to make Aria Montgomery his wife. Taking in a few deep breaths when he heard the organ, he turned around to watch the procession of beautiful women, eagerly waiting to see his favourite. The first bridemaid to walk down the aisle was Sapphire who was followed by Hanna and then by Spencer. A few moments later Aria emerged - her arm locked with Byron's. Jason could not rid the smile that he had on his face when he saw Aria. Their eyes locked and they both bit on their lips at the same time - reminding themselves they weren't in a dream, this was really happening. As Aria reached the end of the aisle, Byron kissed her cheek and gave Jason her hand.  
The reverand began his sermon. After fifteen minutes, the reverand asked Jason to recite his vows. Jason and Aria had specially asked if they could recite their own vows before the formal ones.  
"Aria, my beautiful princess. I thought this day would never happen. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that you'd see the good side in me. The side that took so many people a long, long time to acknowledge. The side that's been there all along. And the side that you brought out of me after chipping away at my shell. The first time I saw you was when you came to my house with Ali. The first thing I noticed about you was the pink in your hair. It was something that I knew Ali wouldn't like but you still had it there for all those months which made me respect you alot. You weren't one of the girls to succumb to Ali's idea of perfection. On the 17th of november was the first time we kissed and honestly that was the day I started falling for you even more than I had done. Never did I think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. And_ I promise to love you for the rest of my life_."  
Aria took a few moments to compose herself before she recited her own vows.  
"At the start of my junior year of high school was the day that you came back into my life and with you also came all those feelings I had for you. At that point I don't know what I felt but I was drawn to you. You were so mysterious that I had to get into your shell - which I did. And I'm so happy that I got you to open up to me. Unfortunately at that time in my life I was unavaliable, but that didn't stop me kissing you on november 17th. I don't regret it one bit. And these past three years we've been together are honestly the happiest three years of my life. So thank you for that. I love you so much and can't wait to start a family with you. And_ I promise to love you for the rest of my life_."  
Jason bit on his lower lip and smiled at Aria - eyes brightening at the prospect of mini Aria's and mini Jason's running around.  
The reverand asked for the rings. As David who was meant to be Jason's best man didn't turn up, Mr DiLaurentis took over. Fortunately for Aria and Jason, Jason had not given the rings to David to look after so Mr DiLaurentis took the velvet box containing both rings out of his blazer.  
"I, Jason DiLaurentis, take you, Aria Montogomery, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse, for richer for poorer and in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish you, til death do us part. Jason slid the pretty ring onto Aria's fourth finger. "With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."  
"I, Aria Montgomery, take you, Jason DiLaurentis, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day foward; for better for worse, for richer for poorer and in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish you, til death do us part. Aria slid the wedding band onto Jason's finger with ease. "With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."  
Jason and Aria stood holding each others hands. The Reverand said "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr and Mrs DiLaurentis! You may now kiss your bride.."  
"NO!" they heard boom from the entrance of the church.  
Shocked, everyone turned their head and saw someone they thought they would not see ever again. Ezra Fitz. Aria gripped onto Jason's hands tighter and she struggled to compose herself. "You can't marry him!" Mr DiLaurentis and Byron took action and left their seats to remove Ezra from the church. "How can you marry HIM?!" Ezra picked up and hymnal and threw it to the ground in rage. "An ex-stoner, an ex-drunk!" Ezra kicked away the book he had just thrown to the floor. Mr DiLaurentis grabbed Ezra by the scruff of his neck and literally threw him out of the church. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Byron yelled at Ezra as he lay on the ground. "You and Aria have been over for years! Why chose NOW to come back?! You have ruined my daughter's wedding!" Byron stormed back into the church with Mr DiLaurentis following shaking his head in disgust. As they entered they could see a visibly upset Aria being consoled by Jason.  
"I'm sorry our day was ruined baby." Jason kissed the top of Aria's head as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Next time I see him I swear.."  
Aria shook his head "Leave him. He's not worth our time." Aria wiped her tears as Ella and Jessica DiLaurentis approached the couple.  
A few minutes later, the Reverand informed them that it was time to sign the register. After going to the toilet to sort out her make up with Hanna and Spencer, Aria returned fresh faced and ready for photos.


	11. Chapter 11

"So where are we going?" Aria asked as she and Jason were driven towards the airport on the night of their wedding.  
"You'll find our soon enough." Jason smiled as he leaned back into the back seat and rested his head, closing his eyes as he did so.  
"I don't even get a clue?"  
"Nope."  
"But what if the clothes I packed in my suitcase aren't suitable?" Aria twisted her body in her seat and placed her legs on Jason's lap.  
"Baby quit worrying. I checked your bag before we left and it's pretty suitable for where we are going." Jason answered as he stroked Aria's shins.  
"Okay, this better be the best holiday I've ever been on."  
"I can assure you it will definitely be the best holiday you've ever been on."  
"That's good to know." Aria watched Jason as he seemed to doze off.

The ride to the airport took over three hours, Jason and Aria appreciated the long nap they were able to get in the car. The chauffeur helped with the bags and soon enough after passing through security and the two hour wait in the departure lounge, Jason and Aria were on a plane to Bali.  
"Bali huh?"  
"Do you like the thought of spending ten days with me there?" Jason asked as he rubbed his right hand up and down Aria's thigh.  
"I do.." Aria leaned over to kiss Jason. Just as Jason went to kiss Aria back. The captain spoke over the speaker to welcome the passangers aboard the flight and wish them a pleasant journey. After a brief safety demonstration, they were quickly on their way out of JFK. The 22 hour flight had taken its toll on the couple. As they both exited DPS, neither had any energy to be excited that they were on their honeymoon. They got to the villa Jason had spent a few thousands of dollars renting for them and went straight to sleep.

They awoke the next day after 14 hours sleep. "Mmm, morning." Aria moaned as she rolled over and lay across Jason's chest.  
Jason yawned and ran his fingers through Aria's hair, placing a kiss to her hand which was resting on his chest. "What time is it?"  
Aria groaned as she got up to find her phone. She left their room and came back telling him it was 4pm.  
"What are our plans for the rest of today?" Aria asked as she lay back down, this time inbetween Jason's legs - head resting on his navel as she watched the ocean out of the window.  
"Whatever you want baby." Jason answered as sat up and stretched his arms and back - Aria sitting up with him. Jason began to kiss her neck as she talked about their wedding two days ago.  
"It's weird thinking we've been married for two days. I mean we haven't even consummated it yet."  
Jason laughed against the back of Aria's neck. "When did you turn into such a strict christian? We don't need to commuate our marriage cause we've done it plenty of times before."  
Aria licked her lips and smiled. "We have.." Jason and Aria stayed in that exact position for a few moments until Aria realised she didn't smell too great. "You know how its been two days since our wedding. It's been two days since we've had a shower too."  
"Urgh!" Jason groaned as he pulled away and got off the bed to get their suitcases - Aria following him. To save time, Jason took a shower as Aria took a bath, both discussing where they should go once they were ready.  
They decided to go for a romantic stroll on the beach followed by dinner at one of the beach huts on the shore.

They walked barefoot, hand in hand in the sand with the tide coming in and out washing the sand of their feet towards one of the beach huts on the shore after their romantic stroll. The sun had started to go down and Jason and Aria were lucky enough to be seated at a table with a perfect view of the sunset. Jason and Aria sat opposite each other in silence waiting for a waitress to come and give them their meals. But it was a content silence. Aria was finally Mrs DiLaurentis. And so far she was loving every minute of it. As they sat gazing at one another, a british tourist approached them slightly drunk. "I'm assuming you two are on your honeymoon." he stated.  
"Yes, we are." Jason answered as he smiled at Aria who was beaming back, her foot rubbing up and down the side of Jason's calf.  
"Congratulations! Where are you two from?"  
"Not far from Philidelphia in the America."  
"Oh like the cream cheese?"  
Jason furrowed his eyebrows and Aria burst out laughing. "What part of england are you from?" Aria asked.  
"Weymouth."  
"Oh we've never heard of that place."  
"It's in the south of england. Very popular with tourists."  
"Oh well we'll be sure to go there when we go to England."  
"You should."  
"We will."  
"Anyway, I'm going to leave you two love birds to it. By the way. Don't tip the waiters. They've already taxed everything on the menu."  
"Oh right. Thanks."  
The british man left them and straight after the waitress had arrived with the food.  
"Ohh, this looks nice! Thank you." Aria exclaimed.  
"Thank you." Jason smiled at the waitress.  
"Would you like anything else?" The waitress asked politely.  
"No thank you." Aria answered as she sipped from her diet coke.

Half an hour later they were out of the beach hut and back on the beach walking back to their villa which was about a twenty minute walk away.  
As Jason opened the front door for them he swung Aria into his arms. Aria wrapped her arms around Jason's neck tightly, kissing him as he walked them through the villa and into the backyard. Jason pulled out of the kiss.  
"Fancy testing out the pool?"  
"Definitely."  
Jason let go of Aria and she went back to get her bikini. Just before she got too far, Jason grabbed her arm. "You won't be needed anything from in there." Jason told her with a mischievous grin on his face.  
Aria giggled as she removed her top.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason and Aria returned tanned and fresh from Bali 9 days later and unknown to them and everyone they knew, they returned with something unexpected too.  
The first stop on Jason and Aria's list was Aria's mom's home. "Hey mom!" Aria beamed as she opened the front door and allowed herself and Jason in.  
"Hi! It's so good to see you. How was your honeymoon? Where did you go?" Ella skipped over to hug her daughter and then her new son-in-law.  
"We went to Bali! It was beautiful." Aria answered as she kicked off her shoes.  
"Let me get you two a drink." Ella walked from the front door to the kitchen and Aria and Jason walked into the lounge.

"Where's Mike?" Aria asked as her mom returned with drinks.  
"He went out with Lewis. He should be back soon." Ella gave them their drinks and sat down in the arm chair oppoiste them. "So tell me about Bali."  
"Um, we didn't get to see as much as we expected we would. Jason rented the cutest villa for us so we spent a fair amount of time there instead of exploring. Most of the people there speak english so it wasn't too hard to communicate with people when we needed to."  
"Aww, was it romantic like Edward and Bella's honeymoon?"  
"Mom.." Aria furrowed her eyebrows "how do you know about Edward and Bella?" Aria giggled.  
"Since your father and I divorced, I've had a lot of time on my hands. I managed to watch all 5 films in one night."  
"Wow mom. and yeah I guess it was." Aria rubbed her hand down Jason's thigh as he kissed the back of her earlobe.  
"You two are so cute." Ella smiled as she admired the couple who had lost interest in the conversation and were more interested in showering each other with affection.  
Ella decided to leave them alone and went upstairs to sort out her things for the next week of school. She could hear Jason and Aria laughing downstairs. She loved how well Jason looked after her, how much Jason loved her and the amount of confidence Aria had gained during their relationship. But the laughter from downstairs caused flashbacks for Ella - the early few years of her marriage to Byron.

Jason and Aria left an hour after Mike returned home. As they sat and unpacked their suitcases, Aria was in a three way convo with Spencer and Hanna on loudspeaker.  
"So how was the sex? You pregnant yet?" Hanna asked nochalantly.  
"Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed. "I have no interest in my brother's and best friend's sex life."  
"Boo you Spence. So Aria?" Hanna pushed.  
Aria and Jason looked at each other and smiled. Jason shaking his head and laughing silently as he put his suitcase underneath the bed and collected his clothes to dump into the laundry basket.  
"Where are you two?" Aria asked wanting to change the subject for Spencer's sake.  
"I'm at Wren's." Spencer answered.  
"I'm on my way back from a date." Hanna sighed.  
"I'm assuming it wasn't great.."  
"No, he was hot but so boring."  
"You'll find someone more accustomed to you someday Han." Spencer told her.  
"I hope so.."  
"Or maybe Caleb will come to him senses and realise he lost the best thing that ever happened to him." Aria added.  
"I don't know.."  
"Come on Jason and I were apart with no contact for three years and now we're married. Who knows, it could happen to you."  
"Well here's to hoping. That's all I can do at the moment."

The girls carried on talking for another hour before Jason and Aria went to bed. The flight and difference between time zones hit them hard and they both slept like babies that night.  
Aria woke up first with a nasty taste in her mouth. A few moments later she ran down the hall into the bathroom and threw up the contents of her stomach. After attempting to brush her teeth without throwing up and swilling her mouth with mouthwash she walked back into the bedroom, Jason was still fast asleep. She climbed back in and tried to fall back to sleep but she couldn't. Half an hour later, Jason woke up. "Good morning beautiful." Jason leaned over to kiss Aria.  
"Mmm, no Jason. No." Aria moved her face away from Jason's.  
Jason leaned up. "What? What's wrong?"  
"I threw up a little while ago."  
"Oh shit, you okay? Was it something you ate yesterday?"  
"I don't know. Could you go to the drugstore and get me something for it?"  
"I'll go now." Jason got out of bed. Pulled on his shorts and t-shirt. Went to the bathroom to clean up and was out of the front dorr within 5 minutes.

The medicine Jason bought for Aria didn't help to settle her stomach. "I better go back and get you something else." Jason told her as he ran his fingers threw her hair as she lay down on his lap.  
"I think you need to get me a pregnancy test first."  
"You think you could be pregnant?"  
"Yeah, it's not as if we've been careful. You don't always use a condom, I haven't been on my birth control for a few weeks.. it's the only explanation."  
Jason leaned down to kiss Aria's forehead. "Okay. The drugstore is still open so I'll go there right now." Aria sat up and thanked Jason. While he was gone she forced three pints of water into herself, so that she could pee while taking the test.

"How long do we have to wait?" Jason asked as Aria re-entered their bedroom with the pregnancy test wrapped up in a tissue. "Two minutes.." The couple sat on the edge of the bed waiting.  
"I hope its positive." Jason told her.  
Aria looked up and smiled at him. "You do?"  
"Yeah, don't you?"  
"I guess so."  
It was time to check the test. Aria removed it from the tissue and smiled.  
"Oh my God Jason!"


	13. Chapter 13

"You're pregnant?!" Jason beamed. "That's so awesome!" Jason pulled Aria onto his lap and showered her with kisses all over her hair, neck and shoulder.  
"We have to go and tell my mom!" Aria got off Jason and pulled him up.  
"What? Right now?"  
"Yes!" They walked over to Ella's home excited to tell her and Mike the great news.  
"You are?!" Ella squealed as Aria and Jason broke the news to her and Mike in the living room. "That's amazing! Congratulations!"  
"We don't know how far along we are so please don't mention it to anyone just yet.."Aria asked her mom  
"No, of course!"  
"I can't wait to become an uncle." Mike told them as he played on his phone. "Aww!" Aria walked over to Mike and ruffled his hair.

Aria and Jason lay lying in their bed the next morning after making love for the majority of the night before. Aria's stomach had settled. She assumed it was because of her excitment. "I can't believe it.."  
"I know.." Jason kissed Aria's temple as she lay next to him, playing with his fingers as they held hands. "Did you tell the girls?"  
"I think I'm going to leave it until my first scan."  
"Hanna's definitely going to be happy."Jason informed Aria as if she never would have known.  
"I know, she'll be so happy. And will most definitely make some reference to our sex life."  
"Let her."  
"I always do."  
"Are she and Caleb any closer to getting back together?" Jason asked as he checked the text message he had just received.  
"No.." Aria sighed as she rolled onto her side and traced patterns on Jason's bare chest. "I feel sorry for her. She loved him so much."  
"You should invite her over. I'm sure she'd like the company."  
"Yeah I might do that. Will you pass me my phone please?" Jason leaned over to pick up Aria's phone. "Who was your message from?" Aria asked as she typed in Hanna's number.  
"My boss. He wants me to go in."  
"It's your day off."  
"He's offering me double pay."  
"You're going in then?"  
"Yeah.." Jason sat up and stretched before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.  
As Jason showered, Aria called Hanna. "Hey cutie."  
'Aria, it's 8am, why are you calling me?' Hanna grumbled.  
"Come over today."  
'Fine. What time?' Hanna moaned.  
"12."  
'Ok, see you then.' Hanna hung up. Aria smiled as she pulled the duvet over herself and fell to sleep.  
She awoke 40 minutes later when Jason kissed her forehead when he was ready to leave for work. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'll be home by 6."  
"Okay, Hanna will probably still be here. She's coming over at 12."  
"Okay, I'll see you later." Jason kissed Aria one more time before exiting their bedroom.

Hanna came knocking on Jason and Aria's front door at 12:30. "I can't belive you called me at 8 in the morning."  
"I'm sorry! Jason and I had been awake for a while so I didn't realise the time. Now I have movies and snacks prepared. So go ahead and make yourself at home."  
"Uh! Movies and snacks sound so great!" Hanna told Aria as they stepped into the lounge.  
After they finished the first film, Aria felt as if she needed to tell Hanna about her pregnancy. "Han.."  
"Yeah?" Hanna replied as she finished off the popcorn.  
"I have to tell you something.."  
Hanna looked at Aria as she licked her thumb.  
"I'm.. Jason and I are having a baby?" Aria beamed.  
"What?! Are you serious? That's amazing!" Hanna squealed excitedly and embraced Aria.  
"You can't say anything though. Not even to Spence."  
"This is her niece or nephew though.."  
"I know but we're early into the pregnancy and I don't want to say anything until I hit 12 weeks."  
"Ahh right. Okay. Don't worry, my lips are sealed."  
"Thanks Han."


	14. Chapter 14

Aria's pregnancy had been going from strength to strength and so had hers and Jason's marriage. He worked a lot to make sure they were finicially stable to look after their child. Jason and Aria had already learned that they were expecting twins - but both decided not to learn the sex of each baby until the birth. It was only when Aria went shopping for baby clothes and prams with Hanna that she began to regret they idea. "Aww, Han, I wish I had got the nurse to tell me whether I was having boys or girls or both." Aria sighed as she ran a hand over her bump.  
"You have your scan tomorrow, just ask her then."  
"But Jason and I decided to wait until they're born.."  
"You think Jason would mind? Please. He worships you! He'll be happy whether you ask for the sex of your babies or not. Go for it! I want to know the sex of my Godchildren" Hanna replied.  
"Your Godchildren?"  
"Yeah. You're obviously going to chose me."  
"Okay Han.." Aria brushed off Hanna's comment. "So, how much money did you get off Jason to spend today? and what's he expecting you to come home with?"  
"Let's just say I've been given a lot! And I have no idea.."  
"Let's leave baby shopping for today cause it's pretty obvious you're not in the right state of mind. Let's go look at shoes!" Hanna gently pushed Aria out of the store.

Aria and Hanna left the shopping mall two hours later. "Hey baby!" Jason called out as he heard the front door close.  
"Hey.."  
"What did you get?" Jason asked as Aria sat down on the couch next to him.  
"Shoes.." Aria bit her lip.  
"Shoes for the babies?" Jason furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Shoes for me.." Aria smirked.  
"Aria.." Jason sighed as he looked across at her.  
"I need to talk to you about something." Aria told him.  
"What is it?"  
"You know how we decided not to know the sex of the babies until they were born.."  
"Yeah.."  
"I wanted to find out tomorrow instead. It would be shopping for them a whole lot easier."  
"Whatever you want baby."  
Aria squealed. "Aww thank you!" Aria wrapped her arms and around his neck and as he turned his head towards her, gave him a kiss.

Later that night they lay in bed talking about the most random things they found amusing - or Aria found amusing. Aria was the chatterbox of the couple and Jason was the one who always listened. "You done?" Jason asked as Aria had not spoken for a few moments.  
Aria slapped Jason's chest. "Yes!"  
Jason chuckled slightly. "So, do you want to hear about my day?"  
"Of course." Aria placed a kiss on his chest.  
"I was given plans for a new high school they want to build here in Rosewood. They want to knock down the existing school and build on that land again. And I've been put in charge."  
"That's amazing! But where are all the students going to learn?"  
"They're hoping to start the rebuild one building at a time. So we'd knock down the technology block, rebuild that, then knock down the sciences block and just keep going like that.."  
"Oh I see. Well that should be cool." Aria commented.  
"I hope so. Anyway, what times the scan tomorrow?"  
"9am."  
"Okay, you want to go to sleep?" Jason asked as he yawned.  
"Yeah.."  
Jason leaned over and turned off the lamp before setting an alarm on his phone to wake them up in the morning.

8 hours later, Aria woke up - excited at the prospect of learning the gender of their babies. "Morning handsome." Aria peppered kisses over Jason's collarbone. Jason moaned and turned over so he was facing Aria, still asleep. Aria decided to leave him and go and start to get ready. 30 minutes later, Jason's alarm went off and he joined her in the bathroom. Aria had just stepped out of the shower and was standing naked at the basin brushing her teeth. Aria was very comfortable around Jason and loved how he was captivated by her pregnancy body, that she was happy enough to walk around without clothes on even though she was 15lbs heavier and had a few stretch marks. As Jason entered the bathroom, he saw her gazing at herself in the mirror and decided to wrap his arms around her from behind and rub a hand over her bump before placing a kiss to her shoulder.

At exactly 9:00 Jason and Aria arrived at the hospital for their scan. Aria's leg was bouncing up and down so frantically that Jason and to restrain it by placing his hand on her knee. "Calm down baby."  
"It's exciting though!" "Aria DiLaurentis!" they heard the nurse call. Both stood up and walked over to her.  
"Hi!" Aria beamed.  
"Nice to meet you I'm Nurse Hudson and you are..?" she asked as she held out her hand for Jason to shake.  
"Jason DiLaurentis. Aria's husband and father of the babies."  
"Forgive me.. if you want to follow me." The nurse led them into the room and asked Aria to lay down. She squirted the gel onto Aria's bump and moved the monitor around. "All is well.. I have the perfect view at the moment if you want to know the gender.." "Yes please!" Aria answered.  
"It looks like you two are having one of each. Congratulations!" Aria smiled and bit her lip and she sqeezed Jason's hand.


	15. Chapter 15

"How about Finn and Quinn?" Aria suggested.  
"NO Aria! No way.."  
"What? Why?" Aria asked as she closed the baby names book.  
"My children are not having names that rhyme.."  
"It's cute!"  
"It isn't baby. It really isn't." Jason took the book from Aria's hands.  
"Hey.." Aria protested.  
Jason flicked through the pages for a couple of minutes. "So how about Amelia for a girl and James for the boy?"  
"Nope."  
"What? Why not?"  
"I hate those names!"  
"Jesus Aria!"

Jason and Aria argued and discussed names for another hour before giving up and going out for a meal as neither could be bothered to cook.  
"What do you want?" Jason asked as they sat looking at the menus. They had both been to this restaurant a number of times before but with Aria's strange cravings making a decision was difficult for her. The waiter for the evening came over and asked if they were ready. "Not just yet, could you give us five more minutes please?" Jason asked.  
The waiter nodded and headed towards another couple who were trying to get his attention.  
"Baby, come on.." Jason pushed - frustrated that it had taken her over ten minutes to decide what to eat. "It's 8 o'clock. I haven't eaten since noon."  
"Okay okay. I know what I want." Jason turned his head to try and catch the waiter's eye to let him know they were ready to order.  
"I'll have the bbq glazed ribs please with a coke."  
"And I'll have the.. bacon and cheese burger please with a side of onion rings and king prawns." Aria handed her menu to the waiter. "Thank you." she smiled.  
"Would you like a drink?" The waiter asked Aria.  
"Just some water please." The waiter nodded and took Jason's menu from him.  
"Your food will be with you shortly."  
"Thank you." Jason and Aria said in unison.

As Jason and Aria had finished their main meals and were waiting on their desserts, Aria spotted Spencer and Wren walking outside, she pulled out her phone and called Spencer.  
"Hey Spence, turn around.." Spencer took a few steps back and turned to her left and saw Jason and Aria. She smiled and pulled on Wren's arm - leading them in.  
"Hi!" Spencer rushed over to Aria and hugged her gently. "I've missed you! How are these two doing?" Spencer asked as she placed both hands on Aria's bump.  
"They're really good. We found out today that we're having a baby boy and girl!"  
"You are?! Congratulations!" Spencer gave Aria another hug before going to say hi to Jason.  
They sat together while Jason and Aria finished their desserts chatting about all the latest news that was circulating around Rosewood.

Jason and Aria had enjoyed bumping into Spencer and Wren. It had been nearly three months since they'd seen each other as Spencer and Wren had moved further out of Rosewood. Jason got to catch up with his sister and Aria got to catch up with one of her best friends. "I can't believe Spence and Wren were in Rosewood today."  
"Me neither, neither of them told me they were coming."  
"I'm so happy I got to see Spence though. I love her so much." Aria gushed as she got ready to get into bed which was already occupied by a half naked Jason. Aria slipped on one of Jason's varsity shirts from college and slid underneath the covers with him. Jason reached out his left arm so Aria could cuddle into his embrace easier even with her fast growing bump she still loved to cuddle with Jason until they drifted off to sleep and intended on doing so even in her last month of the pregnancy.  
"Are you at work tomorrow?" Aria asked as she absent mindedly traced patterns on Jason's chest.  
"9 - 12"  
"Can we go shopping when you get back?"  
"Sure." Jason closed his eyes.  
"You're not going to sleep are you?" Aria asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No.."  
"Good. So I was thinking. We'd order cribs and changing tables tomorrow. Then go and decide on what colour to do the rooms."  
"Sounds good." Jason yawned.  
"Don't go to sleep.." Aria pouted as she lifted herself up and leaned on her right arm, running her fingers down Jason's torso with her left hand. Jason's eyes opened when he felt Aria's fingers suspiciously close to his naval.  
"Oh so now I have your attention!" Aria announced as she saw the smirk on Jason's face. Jason got off his back and hovered over Aria. "Let's make this quick cause I have to be up at 6." Jason leaned in to passionately kiss Aria which she responded to with the same amount of passion. After their short sex session, Jason and Aria happily slept in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Hanna, her mom and Spencer had secretly been organising a baby shower for Aria. They had planned to do it at Ella's so that Aria wouldn't suspect anything.  
"Is the caterer sorted?" Hanna asked her mom as they sat at Ella's home.  
"Yes. I just called to confirm the order." she answered.  
"I can't wait she's going to love it!" Hanna exclaimed excitedly.  
"She will." commented Ella as she entered the living room with coffee for everyone. "The caterer is okay with the short notice we gave her isn't she?"  
"Yes. She said this week has been slow so it won't be a problem." Hanna's mom told Ella.  
"That's good."

The next day, Ella had called Aria to come over who was blissfully unaware that all her friends and family were going to be there, to celebrate her pregnancy with her.  
"Surprise!" they all called out as Aria opened her mom's front door.  
Aria beamed. "Oh my gosh! You guys! What are you all doing here?"  
"This is your baby shower!" Hanna squealed as she ran over to embrace her pregnant friend tenderly.  
They all gossiped and sat out in the back garden to give Aria her gifts.  
Aria gasped as she opened the first gift from her mom. "It's your christening gown. I know you're having twins. But we'll sort something out when the time comes for a replica." Ella told her as Aria looked at it.  
"Thanks mom!" Aria embraced her mom as she moved on to the next gift.  
She spent ages opening presents and thanking the women they were from. She had been given jewellery, lotions, slippers, hot water bottles to baby clothes and baby books for her twins. Aria left her mom's house two hours later, a very happy woman, looking forward to showing Jason the masses of presents they were given.

Two more months had passed and it was the final week of Aria's pregnancy. Jason had decorated the whole nursery for their babies and Aria had sorted everything else. She, Hanna and Spencer had had an amazing time, choosing baby grows and baby clothes and their prams. She and Jason were eating dinner at the restaurant across the street from Jason's workplace with Ella when Aria started to get pains in her stomach. "You okay?" Jason asked as Aria rubbed her bump.  
"Yeah they must be moving around to get more comfortable." Aria winced. Aria continued to dismiss the pains as her babies moving around in the womb, little did she know that they were the beginning of her contractions and once she and Jason had got home her waters broke.

Jason had rushed Aria to the nearest hospital with her parents and Mike following after a frantic call was made to them by Aria en route to the hospital. As Jason took Aria into the hospital they were swiftly greeted by two nurses. They led them both to the maternity ward and helped them settle in and calm down. They suspected the labour would be a lengthy process. Aria was given gas and air to try and stop the intensity of the contractions. Once the doctor who would be looking after Aria was convinced she was dialated enough to push, he gave the nurses the green light and Aria began to push as instructed by the head nurse.  
Thirty minutes later Aria was still pushing out the first of their twins.  
"Come on baby! Keep going.. keep going!" Jason encouraged Aria the best he could.  
"Jason! Shut up shut up shut up!" Aria yelled.  
"Come on baby, they're nearly out!" Jason continued.  
"And we have a boy!" One of the nurses stated.  
After a couple more minutes Jason and Aria's daughter was brought into the world. "And here is your little girl."  
Aria cried as she tried to control her breathing. Jason stroked the top of Aria's head and placed kisses onto her forehead and she tilted her head back. "You did it.." Jason whispered. "Are they okay?" Jason asked as he went over to see them getting a check up and cleaned. "They're perfect.. here who do you want to hold first?" the nurse asked Jason. "My baby girl.." he replied and he gazed down and smiled at the little beauty staring up at him. The nurse placed her in Jason's arms while the other nurse put their baby boy in Aria's.

Aria and Jason lay together each holding one of the twins. "We really need to agree on names.." Jason whispered carefully so he didn't wake the sleeping babies.  
"Scarlett.." Aria replied, gazing at the beautiful little girl resting in Jason's arms.  
"Yeah?" Jason asked as a conformation. Jason had been adamant about wanting to call his first daughter Scarlett but Aria was set on the name Isabella.  
Aria nodded her head and smiled.  
"And Colton." Jason stated. Both lay in silence waiting for the nurse to come back to make her necessary checks.

The next day Hanna and Spencer came over to see their best friend and godchildren with plenty of presents. Jason wasn't around as he had to go and sort something out at his work. "They're gorgeous! Scarlett looks just like you but with blonde hair. She definitely has your lips and nose." Hanna informed Aria as she sat next to the bed with Spencer sitting at the other side. "And Colton's just like a mini Jason!" Spencer added. "This is so weird.."  
"What is?" Aria asked. "You're a mom.."  
"I know.. it is weird right? I was the one who said I would want to be way older before having kids but I can't control my fate."  
"You're gonna be a great mom Ar." Hanna assured her.  
"Thanks Han."

Jason and Aria were able to take their babies home that night. Ella had taken Jason's key to the house to prepare the babie's nursery and cook a meal for Aria and Jason who were famished as food had been the last thing on their minds. "Hey Ella, we're back!" Jason called as he managed to open the front door which she had left unlocked, while carrying the babies in their car seats. Aria following close behind.  
"Hey mom!" she called.  
"Hey!" Ella rushed out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a dish cloth. "How are they?" "Good, they're sleeping." Jason answered as Ella took one of the car seats out of his hands.  
"And how are you sweetie?" Ella asked as she sat down and took Colton out of the seat.  
"Sore but okay." Aria answered as she sat down on the couch next to her mom.  
"You want to head up to bed?" Ella asked.  
"No, I'm fine here.."  
"I made food for you both. It's in the oven. Have it whenever you're hungry."  
"Thanks." Jason answered as she sat on the other couch cradling Scarlett and kissing her tiny head.


	17. Chapter 17

One week later, Jason and Aria were laying in bed dozing off together after struggling to get Colton to settle and sleep when Scarlett woke up and began crying, immediately waking Colton up. "Nooo." Aria moaned. "Come on this is a two man job" Aria gently smacked Jason's chest to get him out of bed. Jason followed Aria out of their room and into the nursery. "Hey, Scarlett.." Aria said softly as she picked her up out of the crib. "Bud.. that's my boy.." Jason smiled as Colton quickly settled when and started to suck on his thumb. The background noise disappeared as Scarlett stopped crying. Jason stood hovering over Colton's crib when he felt two hands gently pat his back. "She's good. Let's get back to bed." Aria whispered behind him. She began to walk out of the nursery pulling Jason out with her. Aria yawned as she pulled back the duvet and crawled over to her side of the bed. Jason got in after her and pulled Aria's sleepy form into him. "I don't feel like sleeping anymore.." he moaned into her hair as he ran his right hand over her thigh. Aria rolled over and faced Jason, eyes still closed, rubbing her thumb over Jason's cheek as she cupped it. "We have to.."  
Jason sighed as he continued to rub his hand up and down Aria's thighs. Two seconds later, his phone began vibrating behind him. He quickly rolled over and grabbed it, looking at the caller id. He didn't recognise the number. "Hello?" Jason furrowed his eyebrows at he sat up.  
'Mr DiLaurentis?'  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"Doctor Hart, I'm calling from Rosewood Hospital. We have some bad news that we need to inform you of."  
'What's going on?'  
"Your sister Spencer Hastings, has been brought in with her partner Wren Kingston. They were in an traffic accident. You were her emergency contact.'  
"Oh shit! I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you for the call." Jason hung up and rushed into the walk in wardrobe to grab some bottoms and a tshirt. "Babe?" he heard Aria call out. "Jason?" Aria followed him in. "What's going on?"  
"Its Spencer and Wren, they're in hospital!" Jason threw his tshirt over. Jason rushed back out and grabbed his keys from his bedside table. "You three stay here. Get some rest I'll call when I know more."  
"No! We're coming!"  
"Aria, I have to get there!"  
"Yeah and so do I. I know she's your sister but you've forgotten that she is my bestfriend too! Give me three minutes. Put Colton in his car seat and I'll get Scarlett when I've gotten out of these." Aria said as she started to get rid of the clothes she was wearing.

Jason raced over to the Emergency Ward, frantic to find out what had happened to Spencer and Wren.  
"Jason DiLaurentis?" a doctor asked as Jason and Aria rushed in with their babies.  
"Yes. Where are Spencer and Wren?!"  
"Through here. Follow me."  
The doctor took the family through to the ward Wren and Spencer were in. Both had been put into separate rooms.  
"Have Spencer's parents been called?" Jason asked.  
"There were no contact numbers for them? There was only a contact number for you."  
Jason nodded and entered Spencer's room. Aria and the babies had to stay behind as the ward was not safe for the newborns who could easily get infected.  
Spencer had been put in a medically induced coma. Her injuries were so significant that they believed she would be left paralysed.  
Jason stood at the end of Spencer's bed. Thinking about how unfair it was that she was in such a state and how the possibility of being paralysed could seriously put her career in jeopardy.  
Jason sat with Spencer for twenty more minutes before going to ask to see if he could see Wren.  
The family spent hours at the hospital before they both agreed it was time they should go as Mr and Mrs Hastings arrived at the hospital.

Jason, Aria and the twins got back home at 7am. "Go to bed babe, I'll call your boss and tell him what's happened." Aria told him as they walked through the front door and up the stairs.  
"Okay, thanks." Jason replied as he walked into the twins nursery to put Scarlett into her crib. Kissed her forehead and wrapped her in her blanket. When walking out he kissed Aria's head and thanked her again.  
Aria joined Jason a few minutes later. She found him sound asleep with his clothes and shoes still on. He slept on top of the duvet so she pulled out the massive blanket they kept in their bedroom and threw it over him after taking off his shoes. She knelt down at the head of the bed and kissed Jason's temple while brushing his hair out of his face. Jason had taken the news about Spencer hard. He had already lost one sister and was so close to losing another. Aria left him to go and call his boss to let him know Jason wouldn't be in today and probably wouldn't be in tomorrow.

Jason and Aria woke up at 12pm to the cries of their babies again. Jason helped Aria feed them both then jumped in the shower so he could go back to the hospital. Ella had agreed to come over to babysit while Jason and Aria went back to the hospital, picking Hanna up on the way.


	18. Chapter 18

Aria sat on the living room floor with Colton and Scarlett laying on the massive blanket they kept down there. "And that's when your mama and daddy first said I love you to each other.." Jason could hear Aria say as he walked through the front door.  
He thought back to that time.  
_Jason and Aria were sitting on a swing in the backyard of Ella's home. They had just had dinner with Ella, Mike and Ella's partner. The dinner was successful. It was the first time Jason and Ella's new partner Eric were meeting each other. Aria and Ella were thankful that they got on. The sun was setting and the sky was perfectly pink, which was such a rare occurance and Aria didn't want to miss it. She pulled out her phone and took a photo. "It looks so beautiful.." Aria commented._  
_Jason looked down from the sky and gazed at Aria "And so do you.." Aria smiled and blushed. "I love you." she heard him whisper into her ear._  
_"I love you too." she replied, leaning up to kiss him._  
_"Urgh, get a room!" they heard Mike shout from his bedroom window.  
They both looked up and saw him leaning out of his window and smiled.  
Jason gently pulled Aria's face to face him again. Both leaned in and kissed each other again - enjoying the time they had together._

"Are you boring them with one of your stories again?" Jason teased as he walked into the living room.  
"Hey, look who's home!" Aria cooed as she tickled Scarlett's tiny feet.  
Jason groaned as he lay down on the blanket next to Colton.  
"Tough day?" Aria asked him.  
"Yeah. I was in court for eight hours.." Jason yawned. The company Jason was working for were taken to court to settle a pathetic dispute between another company. "Poor baby.." Aria commented as she answered her ringing iPhone. "Hey mom!"  
'Hey sweetie, where are you?'  
"I'm at home."  
'Is Jason back yet?'  
"Yeah, he just got back home." Aria down at him. He had fallen asleep which amused Aria. "And he's literally fallen asleep."  
'Aww he must have had a long day then?'  
"Yeah, he was in court for hours."  
'Bless. How are my adorable grandchildren?'  
"They're awesome! Come over and see them. They're wide awake and won't sleep for another couple of hours.."  
'I'll be over soon.'  
"Okay, I'll see you when you get here.."  
'Bye sweetie.'  
"Bye."  
Aria hung up and threw her phone onto the couch.  
"Guess, who's coming over?!" Aria told the babies as they looked up at her.

Ella came over with Mike, twenty minutes after talking to Aria on the phone.  
"You look well." Ella commented as Aria hugged her at the front door.  
"Thanks. I'm getting more sleep now, so that's probably why."  
"That's good."  
"Hey Mikey!" Aria ruffled her little brother's hair as he followed their mom.  
Mike laughed. "Leave the hair alone!"  
"Well, well, look who we have here.." Ella commented as she walked into the living room and saw Jason still asleep next to the twins. "I have to get a photo!" Ella pulled out her phone and took a couple of photos. "This will be great for when I'm feeling down and need something to amuse me. How cute is he?" she laughed. "And how cute are you two?!" she cooed - leaning down to pick Colton up. Scarlett started to cry feeling a little bit left out. "Hey sweetie, Uncle Mike is coming to get you.." Ella looked to Mike who was playing on his phone. Mike looked up and sighed. He'd never been very good with crying babies.  
Jason woke when Scarlett began to cry. He opened his eyes and took a few seconds to register where he was and who was around. "Oh! This is awkward..."  
"Good morning!" Ella laughed.  
Jason moaned and laughed as he got up off the blanket and went to sit on the couch with Aria.  
"How was work?" Ella asked.  
"Tiring.. but I have the whole day off tomorrow so I don't mind."  
"Do you two have plans for tomorrow?" Ella asked as she cradled Colton.  
"I have an idea of what I want to do tomorrow but I think I need to convince Jason.." Aria replied with a cheeky smile on her face.  
"We aren't going shopping.." Jason said blunty as he looked down at his wife who was pouting at him.  
"Nothing you say or do tonight will change my mind." he stated as Aria continued to pout.  
"We'll see.."  
"Ew." Mike commented, knowing what his sister was hinting at.  
Ella and Aria laughed.

Ella and Mike spent another hour over at Jason and Aria's before they decided to leave. Jason and Aria put Colton and Scarlett to sleep straight after they left. Jason showered and was getting prepared for bed when Aria snuck up behind him in nothing but her bra and frilly knickers. "Uh-oh.." Jason commented as he turned and saw her. He realised he'd be going back on his words from earlier in the evening.


	19. Chapter 19

A couple of months had passed since Spencer and Wren's accident and she was determined to walk again even though the doctors told her there was an incredibly low chance that she'd be able to. She had the support of Wren, Jason, Aria, Hanna and her parents. Melissa could fall infront of a car and not survive for all she cared. These past months had shown Spencer who she needed in her life. Spencer moved out of Wren's home and back in with her parents as it was closer to the rehabilitation centre - Wren had also moved in with her so she had his support 24/7. He had even considered asking Spencer to marry him but with the advice from Jason, he realised this wasn't the appropriate time. She needed to focus on herself and herself only. She was using a wheelchair much to her annoyance. She had persistently told the therapists that she wanted a session everyday but they told her that it wouldn't be possible. So Spencer looked forward to every monday, wednesday and friday morning when she was able to go to the centre and attempt to walk again.

Jason rolled onto his back trying to catch his breath. He ran his hand through his hair as he stared up at the ceiling. The stitches Aria needed after giving birth had dissolved meaning that she was wouldn't hurt herself when having sex. Something Jason was _extremely_ glad about. Aria moaned and rolled onto her side, resting her head inbetween the junction of his neck and shoulder. They'd had to wait so long and were exhausted.  
Jason sighed "That was awesome!"  
"It was.." Aria agreed kissing Jason's neck tenderly. Jason used his incredibly strong arms to pull Aria on top of him.  
"Round two?" he asked cheekily.  
Aria giggled and leaned down to passionately kiss him. Before they could go any further, they heard Scarlett crying. Jason groaned. Aria slapped his chest. "Hey our baby girl is crying."  
Jason pouted and sat up. "Pass me my shorts?" he asked Aria as she got off him and went to get her robe.  
"They're not here."  
Jason searched the bed and found them at the bottom of the bed.  
Aria entered the twins' nursery first as always. "Hey.. baby, come on.. what's wrong? she picked her out of her crib and sat on one of the rocking chairs cradling her baby against her chest. Jason stood in the doorway admiring the two most important girls in his life. Scarlett eventually stopped crying and fell back into a sound sleep.  
Aria looked up and saw Jason gazing at them both. "Who are you smiling at?" Aria whispered with a big smile on her face.  
"You..and her.."  
Aria raised her eyebrow slightly still smiling.  
"You make an amazing mom.."  
"Thank you sweetie." Aria replied as she put Scarlett back into her crib and went over to kiss him.  
"I think we better finish off what we started.." he whispered in her ear as he picked her up and turned walking back into their bedroom.  
"Good idea." she mumbled against his lips.

Jason woke up 7 hours later when he was called into work. His time off had finished and his boss wanted him back at work as soon as he could. Jason was one of the very best architects around the Rosewood area and Philadelphia state, so his boss was appreciative of the work Jason could produce which advantaged the company and brought in even more money. They had been suffering a loss since Jason took off time when the twins were born. Jason threw the covers off him and kissed Aria's cheek trying not to wake her. He checked on the twins before getting into the shower and getting ready for his first day back at work.  
"I love you." he heard Aria say as he went to walk out of the bedroom to head downstairs.  
"I love you more baby." Jason smiled as he looked over his shoulder as he walked out.


	20. Chapter 20

Aria sat on the living room floor with Colton and Scarlett laying on the massive blanket they kept down there. "And that's when your mama and daddy first said I love you to each other.." Jason could hear Aria say as he walked through the front door.  
He thought back to that time.  
_Jason and Aria were sitting on a swing in the backyard of Ella's home. They had just had dinner with Ella, Mike and Ella's partner. The dinner was successful. It was the first time Jason and Ella's new partner Eric were meeting each other. Aria and Ella were thankful that they got on. The sun was setting and the sky was perfectly pink, which was such a rare occurance and Aria didn't want to miss it. She pulled out her phone and took a photo. "It looks so beautiful.." Aria commented._  
_Jason looked down from the sky and gazed at Aria "And so do you.." Aria smiled and blushed. "I love you." she heard him whisper into her ear._  
_"I love you too." she replied, leaning up to kiss him._  
_"Urgh, get a room!" they heard Mike shout from his bedroom window.  
They both looked up and saw him leaning out of his window and smiled.  
Jason gently pulled Aria's face to face him again. Both leaned in and kissed each other again - enjoying the time they had together._

"Are you boring them with one of your stories again?" Jason teased as he walked into the living room.  
"Hey, look who's home!" Aria cooed as she tickled Scarlett's tiny feet.  
Jason groaned as he lay down on the blanket next to Colton.  
"Tough day?" Aria asked him.  
"Yeah. I was in court for eight hours.." Jason yawned. The company Jason was working for were taken to court to settle a pathetic dispute between another company. "Poor baby.." Aria commented as she answered her ringing iPhone. "Hey mom!"  
'Hey sweetie, where are you?'  
"I'm at home."  
'Is Jason back yet?'  
"Yeah, he just got back home." Aria down at him. He had fallen asleep which amused Aria. "And he's literally fallen asleep."  
'Aww he must have had a long day then?'  
"Yeah, he was in court for hours."  
'Bless. How are my adorable grandchildren?'  
"They're awesome! Come over and see them. They're wide awake and won't sleep for another couple of hours.."  
'I'll be over soon.'  
"Okay, I'll see you when you get here.."  
'Bye sweetie.'  
"Bye."  
Aria hung up and threw her phone onto the couch.  
"Guess, who's coming over?!" Aria told the babies as they looked up at her.

Ella came over with Mike, twenty minutes after talking to Aria on the phone.  
"You look well." Ella commented as Aria hugged her at the front door.  
"Thanks. I'm getting more sleep now, so that's probably why."  
"That's good."  
"Hey Mikey!" Aria ruffled her little brother's hair as he followed their mom.  
Mike laughed. "Leave the hair alone!"  
"Well, well, look who we have here.." Ella commented as she walked into the living room and saw Jason still asleep next to the twins. "I have to get a photo!" Ella pulled out her phone and took a couple of photos. "This will be great for when I'm feeling down and need something to amuse me. How cute is he?" she laughed. "And how cute are you two?!" she cooed - leaning down to pick Colton up. Scarlett started to cry feeling a little bit left out. "Hey sweetie, Uncle Mike is coming to get you.." Ella looked to Mike who was playing on his phone. Mike looked up and sighed. He'd never been very good with crying babies.  
Jason woke when Scarlett began to cry. He opened his eyes and took a few seconds to register where he was and who was around. "Oh! This is awkward..."  
"Good morning!" Ella laughed.  
Jason moaned and laughed as he got up off the blanket and went to sit on the couch with Aria.  
"How was work?" Ella asked.  
"Tiring.. but I have the whole day off tomorrow so I don't mind."  
"Do you two have plans for tomorrow?" Ella asked as she cradled Colton.  
"I have an idea of what I want to do tomorrow but I think I need to convince Jason.." Aria replied with a cheeky smile on her face.  
"We aren't going shopping.." Jason said blunty as he looked down at his wife who was pouting at him.  
"Nothing you say or do tonight will change my mind." he stated as Aria continued to pout.  
"We'll see.."  
"Ew." Mike commented, knowing what his sister was hinting at.  
Ella and Aria laughed.

Ella and Mike spent another hour over at Jason and Aria's before they decided to leave. Jason and Aria put Colton and Scarlett to sleep straight after they left. Jason showered and was getting prepared for bed when Aria snuck up behind him in nothing but her bra and frilly knickers. "Uh-oh.." Jason commented as he turned and saw her. He realised he'd be going back on his words from earlier in the evening.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hmm, looks like someone went back on their words." Aria teased as she lay down next to Jason while pulling the duvet over them. "Uh-huh but I don't mind, it was worth it!" Jason rolled on top of Aria. Kissing her passionately while she ran her fingers through his hair. Aria pulled away after a while.  
"So are you taking me shopping or what?" Aria asked as the ran her finger down Jason's chest.  
"I guess.." Jason yawned as he lay back.  
"Thank you!" she pecked his lips. "Let me ask my mom to babysit." Aria leaned over to get her phone off the bedroom floor.

The next morning Ella was over to look after Colton and Scarlett and Jason and Aria were off to NYC on the train. Jason and Aria sat on the train, looking out at the fast passing scenery. The trip to NYC went fairly quickly and before he knew it Jason was being dragged into Macy's.  
Jason followed Aria round as she looked through the dresses on the rails. "Baby, come on! You have enough at home." Jason moaned.  
Aria looked over her shoulder "Haven't you learned anything over these past few years. You can never have enough."  
Jason sighed. "Whatever.."  
"Babe, stop being moody."  
"I'm not." Jason answered as his phone rang. "Hello?" he walked off as he spoke to whoever was phoning him.  
Aria looked over her shoulder wondering who he was calling him.  
"No, I'm not in Rosewood. I'm in New York City with my wife. What's going on?" she heard Jason on the phone behind a bunch of rails. "Seriously?"  
"I knew going to court yesterday was a waste of time.."  
"That's good news. Maybe we can be left to do what we've been doing for these past years without other companies interfering.."  
"Sure, I'll be in on monday. See you then."  
"Bye."  
"Who was that?" Aria asked as Jason came back to her.  
"Derek from work."  
"What did he say?" "The company from Philly, dropped their charges before I went even further at court."  
"That's good news." Aria smiled.  
"It is.." Jason agreed. "I'm done looking here." Aria told him as she put back a dress she was looking at.  
"You sure?" "Yeah.."

Jason followed Aria around numerous shops before they took a break at Starbucks. Aria was all shopped out and Jason was pretty fed up but his wife's happiness was important to him so he decided not to continue moaning. - something Aria greatly appreciated. "So did you like the new shoes I bought?" Aria asked as she sipped from her mug.  
"Yeah, they're nice." Jason answered as he looked at his iPhone.  
"And what about my mac?"  
"That's nice too." Jason answered as he leaned forward for his coffee.  
"And what about my new lingerie?" Aria asked with a cheeky smile on her face.  
"You know I think they're more than nice." he answered as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. Aria giggled. "I might have to try them on again later tonight huh?"  
"Yes.." Jason answered as he kissed Aria's hair and went back to his coffee.

Jason and Aria walked hand in hand down 5th avenue. "Let me treat you.." Aria told Jason.  
"What, why?" He answered as he looked down at his petite wife. "Because I want to. You've spent so much money on me today and have done for the past few years."  
"It's okay. You're worth it. I don't need or want anything. I swear.." Jason smiled as they continued down the street. "Whether you like it or not if I catch you looking at something for longer than five seconds I will buy it for you." she stated.  
"No, you won't."  
"Jason, babe, come on!" Jason stopped and turned to Aria. "I'm your husband, it's my job to buy you nice things, you seriously don't need to get me anything." Jason kissed the top of her head. Aria sighed. "Seriously?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm your wife, why can't I buy you nice things?"  
"Cause I'm not worth it.." Jason answered as he continued to walk.  
"What are you talking about?" Aria furrowed her eyebrows - getting rapidly frustrated with Jason. "Of course you're worth it!"  
"No."  
"Tell me why.."  
"Ever since I was a kid, it was always me with the minimal amount of presents at christmas and Ali with tonnes.. evidently, my parents thought I wasn't worth it."  
"Aww babe.." Aria squeezed Jason's hand and kissed his arm as they continued to walk. "I'm not your parents. I love you so so much! and I want to treat you so please let me.."  
Jason looked down at Aria with sad eyes. Whenever he brought up his parents and Allison in a conversation, he always felt sadness in his heart even if he had been happy five minutes before.  
"Please.." Aria pleaded quietly  
"Okay. Only one thing though.."  
"Thank you." Aria lifted Jason's hand who was still holding her own and kissed it.

Aria treated Jason to a new Emporio Armani watch. Even though Jason had a Rolex, there was something even more special about this as Aria had asked them to engrave '_To the love of my life. Yours forever, Aria x_' behind it.


	22. Chapter 22

Jason and Aria loved parenthood. Colton and Scarlett were now 11 months old and were well behaved babies, sometimes cheeky but Jason and Aria loved it about them. They found their cheekiness adorable. The twins had started to walk aided for a few steps. Jason practised with them both to try and encourage them to walk even further than the time before. "Come on baby girl. Walk over to me.." Aria could hear Jason say while she was in the kitchen with Colton. She smiled as she knew he was with Scarlett getting her to walk a few extra steps more than she had a couple of days before. "Scar.. Scar," Jason tried to get her attention "Come on baby.." he encouraged her. "That's it!" Jason laughed. Aria walked out of the kitchen with Colton and into the lounge. She stood in the doorway and admired her husband and daughter. She was pushing along her walker. Jason had a big smile on his face as he filmed Scarlett walking towards him on his iPhone. He was sitting on the floor moving further back the closer Scarlett got to him. Aria quietly walked further in to stand behind Scarlett and watch without disturbing her. "That's it baby. Look at you! Come to daddy!" Scarlett got closer and closer before she pushed the walker to her left slightly and walked straight into Jason's lap. "That's my girl." Jason kissed her head and she sat in his lap.  
Jason showered Scarlett with affection before realising Aria and Colton were in the room. "She's getting good.." Jason told her.  
"She is. I was just watching.." Aria answered with a smile on her face.  
Jason sat with Scarlett in his lap while bouncing her while he uploaded the video to his facebook so all their friends and family could see it.  
**Jason DiLaurentis **_'Our baby girl - look at how cute she is'_  
**Spencer Hastings **_Seeing this has made my day 200% better. Give the little cutie a kiss from me Jase!_  
**Aria DiLaurentis** _My baby is getting so good xxxxxx_  
**Mike Montgomery** _Sick! :)_  
**Byron Montgomery** _This reminds me of when Aria was her age._  
**Hanna Marin **_This made me smile so much! My beautiful Godchild has made me proud :-)_

"Colton, hey buddy.. you gonna have a go?" Jason asked as he sat down next to Aria on the couch. Colton was standing by himself holding onto Aria's thigh. Colton smiled and hid his face. "Why are you getting shy?" Jason laughed. He leaned over to pick Colton up and sit him on his lap opposite to Scarlett. "Come on, it's fun.." Jason told him. Colton kept on smiling. "Let's do it then. Aria will you take her?" Jason asked as he handed Scarlett over to Aria.  
"Hey baby girl. You did so well today didn't you!" Aria smiled as she held Scarlett close. "Now let's see if your brother is as good as you.." Aria said still smiling as she watched Colton. Aria and Scarlett sat watching Jason encouraging Colton to walk to him. Which he did, making both his parents proud.  
"They're pretty advanced huh?" Aria said as they walked out into the garden, each holding one of the twins.  
"They obviously take after me!" Jason joked.  
"Yeah, obviously.." Aria rolled her eyes as she sat down on the seats around the table they use to eat on when they have bbqs.  
They sat down with the babies and talked about where they were going to go on holiday. Hanna had previously mentioned that all the friends and their families should go for a weekend away but with Spencer still not walking, it didn't seem appropriate.  
"We need to go somewhere where its suitable for these two." Aria told him as she lightly ran her fingers through Scarlett's hair.  
"Hmm.." Jason agreed. "Its hard, taking babies away. There's not much we can do until they're older.." Jason told Aria after thinking for a few moments. "We still have time, there's no need to rush right?"  
"Yeah, of course." Aria agreed.

Hanna came over an hour or two later, to see her bestfriend and adorable Godchildren.  
"They're sleeping?" Hanna moaned as she sat down in the lounge with Aria.  
"Sorry sweetie, if you got here thirty minutes earlier, you could of spent a little time with them. They were worn out from practising to walk. You saw the video right?"  
"Yes! Oh my gosh! It was so cute!" Hanna beamed. "Thank you Jason." she said as Jason walked into the lounge with coffee for the ladies.  
"For what?" he asked as he handed her a mug of coffee.  
"The video of Scarlett, it made me smile so much and totally brightened up my day. This morning has been pretty crap."  
"What happened?" Aria asked as she sipped from her mug.  
"I nearly lost my job."  
"What? Why?"  
"My boss, says I've been late too often."  
"Oh."  
"She knows it takes me fourty minutes to get to work, so there should be some leniency there. Especially since I have to get through the morning traffic."  
"Oh that sucks."  
"Tell me about it. I've been given one more chance."  
"You can't mess up anymore Han.."  
"I know.." Hanna moaned as she realised she'd probably have to get up at least thirty minutes earlier.  
Jason left Hanna and Aria to catch up and went to finish off some designs in his study upstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

A few weeks later it was the twin's first birthday. Jason and Aria's mothers had helped decorate their large home. "It looks amazing mom!" Aria complimented Ella as she brought her a mug of coffee. "Thank you for this Jessica." she thanked Jason's mom too when she entered the living room.  
"You're welcome. When's Jason coming home?" Jessica took the mug from Aria "Thank you."  
"He should be back in about thirty minutes. Hopefully he's back before the kids wake up."  
"If he's not we'll kick his butt." Ella smiled.  
"Okay mom." Aria rolled her eyes at her mom's amusing comment.

Jason arrived home fifteen minutes earlier than expected. "Well this is a surprise." Aria told him as she greeted him at the front door with a kiss.  
Jason kissed her back. "Well, I can't miss my kids first birthday." Jason kissed her again. "Where are they?" he asked as Aria removed her arms from around his neck.  
"Still sleeping upstairs. Your mom and my mom are outside in the back garden."  
"I'll go and say hello once I've taken these upstairs." Jason rushed up the stairs to put his workbooks and materials in his study/office.  
Aria, Ella and Jessica were sitting in the garden drinking coffee and reminiscing about the first time Jason and Aria told them they had started dating. "Once you told us, we couldn't keep you two out of each other's bedrooms."  
"Mom!" Aria laughed.  
"She's telling the truth Aria.." Jessica teased.  
All three of the women started to giggle. "What's so amusing?" Jason asked as he walked out to them and sat down next to Aria.  
"My mom and your mom were talking about how we 'couldn't stay out of each other's rooms' when we first told them about us dating."  
Jason smiled knowing that they were telling the truth. Whenever he wasn't at work and Aria wasn't at college, they'd be in each other's bedrooms and when their parents would call there would be no response from either.  
"Uh oh." Jessica commented when she saw the smile on Jason's face. "Looks like we've brought back some memories for my dear son." Jason bit on his lip as he continued to smile. Just as he was about to reply, the baby monitor went off as Colton had started to cry out for his mama.  
"Babe, help me. We may aswell bring Scarlett down too." Aria squeezed Jason's leg as she got up.

Wren, Spencer and Hanna came over an hour later with lots of presents for their Godchildren. Wren sat with Colton on his lap and Hanna had Scarlett on hers, while Spencer handed them both presents one at a time - helping them unwrap them too. Jason and Aria watched on the couch on the other side of the living room observing five of the most important people in their life. Jason wrapped his arms round Aria and pulled her closer into his side.  
"Spencer looks happy." Jason commented kissing Aria's hair. Spencer's rehab was going well but she wasn't seeing results as quickly as she'd hoped to. Whenever she'd come round or Jason and Aria would go to see her with the kids, they would be a constant brightness in her eyes and smile. Aria nodded and smiled.  
"Maybe we should go and visit her more often with Colton and Scar. They obviously make her happy. And even though she's getting better, she still needs some form of happiness to get her through the harder days."  
"That sounds good. I know she'd appreciate it." Jason replied as Aria looked up at him. They sat cuddled up on the couch together until Colton started to make a fuss and reached out for Aria.  
"Look what Nana Ella has got for her beautiful grandchildren!" Ella cooed as she approached Scarlett who was still on Hanna's lap. Scarlett bounced up and down on Hanna's lap clapping her tiny hands. Jason and Aria smiled. They definitely had the cutest baby girl. Ella handed Hanna a box to help Scarlett open before squatting in front of Jason and Aria to give Colton one of his presents. Colton was sitting inbetween Jason and Aria. He leaned forward to Ella and took the box. Struggling to move it closer Jason took it in his own hands and placed it on his lap, helping Colton rip off the paper. "Wow!" Aria commented as she kissed the top of Colton's head. "Look what Nana Ella got for you!" It was a LeapFrog spin and sing alphabet zoo ball.  
"And there's a couple more for you sweetie!" Ella told Colton. She helped him open his Thomas the Tank Engine pop up book. And then helped him open his jewellery box. Inside was a silver bangle in there. Ella had brought the same for Scarlett too.  
"This is pretty isn't it baby?" Aria asked Colton as he played with the bangle. "Give Nana a kiss."  
Colton leaned forward slightly and let Ella kiss his forehead. Jason walked over to Hanna, Wren, Spencer and Scarlett. "Scar.." he squatted in front of Hanna who still had Scarlett on her lap. He kissed her forehead as she played with the cuddly toy puppy Ella has bought for her. "Did you like what your Nana Ella got for you?" Scarlett looked up and smiled, handing Jason the toy puppy. "Thank you." Jason took Scarlett from Hanna's lap. "Let's go and find your grandma huh.. Thanks for sitting with her guys." Jason thanked them as he walked away. Jason walked into the kitchen with Scarlett in his arms, his mom wasn't there so he decided to check the garden. She was sitting their crying silently.  
"Mom? What's wrong?" Jason asked with concern in his eyes. Ever since Alison's death, she'd become very emotional.  
"I'm happy honestly! It's so nice seeing you with your family. I just wish Alison was here.."  
"I wish she was here too.." Jason sat next to his mom and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she rested her head against his.


	24. Chapter 24

A few months after Colton and Scarlett's first birthday, Jason was called into work for a meeting. Jason had no idea what he had done wrong. He worked five days a week, nine hours per day - sometimes eleven hours. "Don't expect the worst babe. Isn't that what you told me before?" Aria told Jason as they sat watching tv in the living room after putting Colton and Scarlett to bed.  
"I can't help it." Jason sighed.  
"You've done nothing wrong." Aria assured him as she ran her hand up and down his thigh. "You'll be just fine." she promised.  
"I hope so.." Jason kissed Aria's forehead as they continued to watch the basketball game they had on.

At 9am, the next day Jason arrived at work and knocked on his boss' door. "Jason! Good morning." his boss smiled.  
'He's smiling, this is a good sign.' Jason thought to himself. "How are you?" Jason asked as he walked in.  
"Great. How are you?" his boss asked. "Take a seat." He signalled to the arm chair which was situated on the other side of the desk opposite him.  
"I'm a little bit nervous to be honest.." Jason told him as he sat down.  
"Why?"  
"Well let's say, I've been nervous about this meeting and the reason why its being held. Have I done something wrong?" Jason asked.  
His boss held his hands up. "There was no reason for you to be nervous and you have done absolutely wrong.. that's why I have a proposal for you."  
"A proposal?"  
"How would you like to be a co-partner of this company?"  
Jason's eyes widended. "Co-partner?"  
"Yes. You're my most reliable, efficient and hardworking architect. It would be an honour to have you as my partner. You deserve this position Jason."  
Jason smiled brightly. "Thank you so much! That would be amazing. Thank you!" Jason stood up to shake his 'partner's' hand.  
"Glad to have you on board. We still have paperwork to sort but that shouldn't take too long."  
Jason sat back down and smiled to himself.

"Aria!" Jason shouted as he came through the front door four hours later.  
"Jase?!" Aria ran down the stairs, worried about why Jason had called out for her.  
"I got promoted!"  
"What? See I told you that there was nothing to worry about!" Aria kissed Jason when she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
Jason kissed her back with more passion. "You did.." Jason smiled as he kept his arms around Aria's waist.  
"So, what were you promoted to?"  
"Co-partner.."  
"Co-partner?! That's awesome!" Aria kissed him again. "I'm assuming you want to celebrate?" Aria smirked.  
"You know me so well baby.." Jason smiled. Aria turned around and lead him back upstairs.

Jason and Aria lay in bed, watching daytime shows on the tv in their bedroom. "We should totally go out for dinner tonight, we'll get everyone to come." Aria suggested as she lay in Jason's arms.  
"It's too late notice baby."  
"No it's not. Look let me text them and tell them the good news.. they'll definitely come when they know of the reason for the dinner."  
"Good luck." Jason told her as he watched her text their family and close friends.  
_'I have exciting news! No - I'm not pregnant! ;) Jason got called to see his boss today and was given a promotion. He is now a co-partner! We're going out for dinner later and we both want you all to join us :-) let me know. loves xxx'_  
From: Hanna Marin _'That's awesome. Just let me know when and where to be! :-) xxx'_  
From: Mom_ 'That's such good news! xxxx'_  
From: Mike_ 'I've got a basketball training session so I won't be able to come. But tell Jason I said congratulations!'_  
From: Jessica DiLaurentis _'Kenneth and I will be there. We're so proud :-) x'_  
From: Spencer Hastings _'Sorry guys Wren and I won't be able to make it. Tell Jason we're happy for him xxx'_

Jason, Aria and the twins sat in the greek restaurant around the corner from their home waiting the arrival of their family and friends who said they were able to make it. The twins sat in the couple of high chairs the restaurant kept for family with babies and toddlers. Colton and Scarlett looked content as they each played with their parents' phones. Jason and Aria sat side by side talking and kissing. They were both happy and pretty content with their life now. They had two beautiful children, Jason was now a partner in an architecture firm and Aria had gotten a job at Kenneth DiLaurentis' real estate office, effective once the children were in playschool. Hanna and Ella arrived together shortly after Jason and Aria were seated at the big round wooden table.  
"Hey!" Aria greeted them as they came in. Both Jason and Aria stood up to go and hug Hanna and Ella.  
"Hey babies!" Ella cooed as her grandchildren's eyes lit up when they saw her. She went over to them and gave them both kisses.  
"Congratulations." Hanna smiled as she stood with Jason and Aria. "Co-partner huh? Does that mean less work more money?" she asked cheekily.  
"I hope so.." Aria leaned into Jason's embrace and smiled.  
"I don't think so.." Jason answered as they all sat down.  
"That sucks." Hanna commented.  
"I don't mind. It's not as if I'd be working even more hours." Jason told her as he turned to take his phone from Scarlett.  
"Thank God, I couldn't handle it if you worked even more than you do at the moment." Aria told him as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
"I don't plan on working any longer than I need to." Jason kissed her cheek as he held his phone to his ear. "Hey mom, how far away are you?" Jason said as Jessica DiLaurentis answered his call.  
'About ten minutes. You all order, we don't want you all to be waiting around for us..' she told Jason.  
"No its fine. We'll see wait."  
'Okay honey, well we will be there soon.'  
"Okay bye." Jason hung up the phone as he listened to the conversation happening between Aria, Ella and Hanna.


	25. Chapter 25

Aria was cleaning the kitchen waiting for Jason to return home from work and her mom to come back with the twins. As she finished mopping the floor, she heard her phone vibrate. Putting the mop down, she walked over to the island in the centre of the kitchen and looked at her phone.  
From: Spencer Hastings '_Prepare for the most insane party at Wren's house! I am now walking completely unaided! I'm so so so happy!_'  
Aria was estatic and she frantically replied to Spencer. '_I told you that you could do it! I'm so so proud of you! I love you sweetie xxx_'  
Jason rushed through the front door ten minutes later. "Aria did you get Spencer's text?!" he shouted out as he shut the front door.  
"I did..." she replied as she poked her head out of the kitchen and into the foyer where Jason was standing.  
"It's amazing." Jason said as he walked through the foyer and into the kitchen where he was greeted with a kiss. Aria wrapped her arms around her taller husband as he pressed several more kisses to her pouty lips.  
"We'll have to go over tonight." Jason suggested as he rested his hands on her hips.  
"Yeah, I already told her to expect us a bit later." Aria answered before turning away to carry on wiping down the surfaces of the work tops. "How was work?" she asked.  
"Slow." Jason answered. "This week has been pretty shit to be honest." Jason said as he leaned on the island in the center of the kitchen.  
"It will pick up I'm sure." Aria told him as she looked over her shoulder.  
"I hope so." Jason sighed as he picked up Aria's phone. He looked at her lock screen and smiled. It was a photo he had taken of him and her messing around while in bed sometime during the first few months of their relationship. It wasn't the most perfect photo as only half on Jason's face was in it - but both of them were beaming while Aria was caressing the side of Jason's face as he looked at the camera and she looked at Jason.  
"You still have this?" Jason asked, still smiling, as he showed Aria who had joined him at the island.  
"Of course." Aria smiled as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. At Aria's contact Jason stood up and ruffled Aria's hair as she pressed her mouth to his shoulder.  
The doorbell rang. "That should be my mom with Colton and Scar." Aria told Jason. Both walked together to open the front door.  
"Hey you two." Ella greeted them. "Colton's still in the car.." she told Jason before he stepped out to get him. Ella handed Scarlett over to Aria. "Hey pretty girl. Did you have fun?" Aria asked Scarlett as the little girl played with Aria's hair.  
"I think she did.." Ella answered as she followed them into the house with Jason and Colton following closely behind.  
"Thanks for having them today Mom." Aria thanked Ella as they all sat in the living room.  
"You're more than welcome. I love looking after them."  
Jason and Aria smiled. "Oh yeah mom you'll never guess what we found out today.."  
"What?" Ella answered intrigued.  
"Spencer can walk all by herself now. She won't need physio anymore. Isn't that great?"  
"That's fantastic news! When are you going to see her?"  
"Later today. Probably in a couple hours."  
"Did you want me to stay to watch the twins or..?"  
"No no, we're taking them but thanks for the offer again." Aria smiled as she looked down at Scarlett who was playing with Aria's necklace.

Two hours later, Jason, Aria and the twins went to see Spencer and Wren. "Hello you!" Aria squeled as Spencer opened the front door to them. Aria was holding a massive bouquet of flowers while Jason held the twins. She embraced Spencer tightly before handing her the bouquet.  
"Thank you!" Spencer exclaimed as she happily received the flowers. "Come in come in!"  
As they walked through into the foyer, Aria took Colton from Jason and followed Aria into the living room. "Hanna said she'll be over soon. She's finishing work in an hour."  
"Aww good, we haven't seen her for at least a week now." Aria commented as they all sat on the couches.  
"I haven't either."  
Hanna arrived at Spencer's 45 minutes later in an ecstatic mood. "When's the party starting?!" she shouted out as she entered the living room.  
"Oh hi!" Hanna smiled as she saw Jason, Aria, the twins and Wren. "Hey babies!" she cooed as she rushed over to Scarlett who was on Jason's lap and Colton who was on Aria's. Colton reached out to Hanna as soon as he saw her. "You're getting big!" Hanna told Colton as she took him from Aria's lap. "You're gonna be bigger than you daddy soon aren't you?" Colton smiled as Hanna continued to talk to him in her baby voice.

After leaving Spencer's at 10pm as the twins needed to sleep at home, Aria and Jason settled down to watch a late night movie in the living room. Popcorn and everything. Something they hadn't been able to do in a while. Jason pulled the big fluffy blanket over the both of them and pulled Aria closer to him. "This is gonna be good." Jason told her as he put a handful of popcorn into his mouth.  
"It better be.." Aria replied. Jason had chosen the movie and it was a known fact that the pair of them preferred different genres. Guns and car chases really weren't Aria's thing. She'd much rather watch a comedy or romance. Jason kissed Aria's hair as she settled further into his side, resting her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Before they knew it Aria had fallen asleep when was gradually falling into Jason. He decided to switch the film off and take her upstairs. "Baby wake up. Let's go upstairs.." he said softly in her ear. Aria stirred and moaned. "Come on.." her eyes fluttered open as Jason stood in front of her and reached out to take her hand. Aria eventually took his hand and stood up, walking out of the living room and upstairs with him. As they entered their room they could hear that the twins were awake, talking to one another - one would presume - in their baby language. Aria and Jason stood at the door smiling until Scarlett called out for her daddy. Jason walked into the room and picked Scarlett out of her cot. "I'm here baby girl." he kissed the top of her head and turned around to see Aria gazing at them both with her sleepy eyes. Her exhaustion couldn't hide the smile on her face though. "Come here.." Jason told her as he held out his arm ready to embrace her into his side. Aria obeyed his command and relaxed in Jason's embrace as he held their daughter with his other arm. They walked over to Colton's cot. He was already going back to sleep so they thought it best not to disturb him. Jason, Aria and Scarlett left the room and entered their own. Jason sat at the head of the bed playing with Scarlett who was giggling. Aria watched in the mirror as she took off her earrings and make up. This is what made her love Jason more and more everyday. Seeing him as a father. So loving, so caring, so warm.  
"You've got to go back to sleep soon baby girl. Your mama wants to sleep.." Jason told Scarlett as he bounced her on his knee. "Its okay." Aria told him, still sitting in front of the mirror.  
"Well if your mama says it's okay, I guess you can stay here all night huh?" Jason whispered into Scarlett's ear as she climbed over his chest.  
"Are you working tomorrow?" Aria asked laying at the bottom of the bed on her stomach.  
"Not until after lunch."  
"Shall we go for an early lunch tomorrow then?" Aria asked as she put her dark brunette hair into a messy bun.  
"Sure. Sounds good." Jason replied as he played with Scarlett's little feet.  
"Okay." Aria smiled as she got off the bed and went to change in their walk in wardrobe. She came out a minute later, in a tank and shorts ready to spend a little bit of time with her husband and daughter before she drifted off to sleep. Surprisingly it was Scarlett who slept first, Jason placed Scarlett in between him and Aria, making sure she was comfortable. Aria turned her bedside lamp off and settled down next to Scarlett, kissing her goodnight in her blonde curls. Before Jason went to turn his off, he carefully leaned over Scarlett to get his goodnight kiss from Aria. Jason turned off his lamp and stretched his left arm out to rest at the top of Aria's back. He struggled to sleep without being able to feel her near him.


	26. Chapter 26

Jason was woken at 4am to the sound of his phone ringing. He left his and Aria's bedroom to answer it. "Hello?" he answered with his tired, raspy voice.  
'Jason...' was all that he could hear being said in response.  
Jason furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the caller id. "Mom?"  
'Jason..' Jessica said tearfully.  
"Mom, what's happened?" he began to worry. "Is it dad?"  
'No sweetheart..'  
"Tell me what's happened then.." Jason told her as he walked downstairs to sit in the living room.  
'It's your sister..'  
"Ali?"  
'No..' Jessica sniffed.  
"Spencer? Melissa?"  
'Bella.'  
"Who the hell is Bella?" Jason furrowed his eyebrows again.  
'Alison had a twin, only your father and I knew about. We gave her up for adoption..'  
"I had another sister?" Jason was confused. He was only 6 when Alison was born he would have noticed if there was another baby.  
'Yes, we gave her away a few hours after her birth.. that's why you never met her.. I'm sorry..'  
"But why?"  
Jessica began to ramble on. "Mom, listen its 4am and I'm struggling to stay awake so I'll meet you tomorrow and you can tell me everything then."  
'Honey, I'm sorry for waking you but this is important..' he could hear her sobbing.  
Jason sighed "Why are you crying over Bella?"  
'Her adoptive mother came over to visit last night.. she went missing a two years after Alison.. she'd been missing for four months in New Baltimore before the police found her..'  
"That's a good thing isn't it? The police found her."  
'They found her body Jason.. both of my daughters are dead. What did I do to deserve this?'  
Jason sighed again. "I'm sorry to hear that mom and you've done nothing to do this! Don't think that you've done something bad or its a cruel twist of fate.."  
'Why aren't you upset?'  
"Excuse me?"  
'You don't seem upset..'  
"Yeah it's sad that she's gone but Mom..I can't grieve for a sister I didn't know.."  
'It would be nice to hear some symphathy in your voice..'  
"Well I'm sorry you feel that way and I'm truly sorry that you've just found out about Bella. Truly." Jason rubbed his eyes as he stood up, ready to make his way out and back upstairs.  
'Will you come and see me later on?'  
"Of course, I'll call in sick at work. I'll see you at noon. I love you Mom."  
'I love you son.'  
Jason hung up and went back into his and Aria's room.  
Aria woke when she felt the mattress move as Jason got back into their bed. "Is everything okay?" she asked as she moved her hair from her eyes.  
"I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Go back to sleep baby." Jason leaned over to kiss Aria's forehead.

Jason woke up three hours later and felt terrible about the way he had treated his mother on the phone earlier. She'd lost another daughter. He'd lost another sister (although he was not told about her) he decided to shower and go straight to see her. Before leaving he checked on the twins who were still sleeping. He stood there over Scarlett imagining how he would feel if he ever lost her. Jason shook his head and sighed, nearly on the verge of tears.

Aria woke up not long after Jason left. She searched the house for him as he hadn't left a note. She went back to their room to call him. He answered after 5 rings. 'Hey baby..'  
"Hey, where are you?"  
'I'm at my mom's. Sorry for leaving early and not leaving at note.'  
"Don't worry about it. Is everything okay?"  
'I'll let you know when I get back home. It's a bit of a sensitive subject and I don't want my mom to have to relive it..'  
Aria furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay. I'll see you when you get home."  
'Okay, I'll be back in an hour or so.'  
"Okay, bye." Aria hung up the phone, still confused about the 'sensitive subject'

Jason was home two hours later. Aria was sitting downstairs watching the twins playing together. "I think Daddy's home." Aria smiled as Scarlett climbed into her lap. Jason entered the living room and smiled as Scarlett's eyes brightened at the sight of him. Scarlett got off from Aria's lap and walked over to him the best she could.  
Jason picked Scarlett up and made his way over to the couch Aria was sitting near with Colton. "Is everything okay?" she asked for the second time that morning.  
"No, not really.."  
"What's happened?" Aria got off the floor and sat next to him on the couch rubbing her hand up and down his thigh soothingly.  
"Um, it turns out Ali had.. a twin.."  
"She what?"  
"Mom called early this morning and told me about her."  
"That's insane. How did you not know about her?"  
"Apparently my parents gave her up for adoption but not Ali.. she was with another family a few hours after birth."  
"What's her name?"  
"Bella."  
"Has your mom told you anymore about her?"  
"Well she lived in New Baltimore.."  
"That's it?"  
"She.. she um.. went missing, just like Ali.. about two years after Ali to be exact.."  
"That's so weird. Have they found her?"  
"The police found her body four months later."  
Aria sighed. "That's awful. I can't imagine how your parents are feeling.."  
"My dad's trying to repress it as he always does and did with Ali.. my mom.. well she's handling it differently."  
"They've only just found out?"  
"Yeah, I don't know why Bella's adoptive parents kept it hidden for so long. But at least my parents know now.."  
Aria didn't know what to say. Instead she just wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and rested her head against his for a while.


	27. Chapter 27

Christmas with the DiLaurentis'. A/N: Sorry it is about 3 weeks late!

"Merry Christmas baby.." Aria felt Jason's smooth voice and breathe brush over her bare shoulder as she slept, before he placed a kiss on it. "Come on, the kids will be up any minute." he reminded her before pressing another kiss to her shoulder. Aria moaned a little as she eventually woke up. "Hey.." she whispered as she leaned up to kiss Jason tenderly as he hovered over her.  
"This is going to be a great Christmas." he told her as he kissed her back.  
"It's going to be amazing. We're sharing it with everyone we care about. It will be perfect." Aria smiled as she twirled the ends of her hair. Taking a quick look at the clock hanging on the wall which was visable just above Jason's shoulder, she could see that she had over slept. She pushed Jason off her gently and rushed out of bed.  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he furrowed his brows. "I was meant to take the turkey out of the freezer two hours ago." she replied as she walked out of the bedroom door.  
Jason lay there for a couple more minutes before getting up and going to check on the twins. They were still sleeping when Jason entered their room so he decided to let them sleep for a little while longer. He went downstairs to try and calm Aria down. He could hear cupboard doors banging in the kitchen. When he got down to the kitchen he stood behind Aria who was flicking through a cookbook which was resting on the island in the centre of their kitchen, running his hands up and down her arms. "Don't stress too much. Nobody's is expecting everything to be done perfectly. They won't mind that the dinner will be ready an hour or two later than they assumed.  
Aria sighed "I know they're not expecting it to be perfect, but I want it to be Jason."  
"Well, it won't be if you're stressing about it all will it?"  
"Suppose not." she answered as she turned round to face him.  
"So let's go upstairs, take a shower and get ready before the kids get up. Then you can worry about dinner." Aria pursed her lips. "Fine." Jason picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.  
"Good." Jason kissed her as he walked them out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the bathroom.

Jason and Aria were still sharing a shower when they heard Scarlett crying - who would no doubt set Colton off. They quickly stepped out of the shower wrapped themselves in a towel and rushed off to the kids room.  
"Hey babies, Merry Christmas!" Aria sang as she went to get Scarlett from her bed. Scarlett's cries subsided when she saw Aria and Jason. "I'm just going to put some clothes on." Jason told Aria at the door. "Okay.." Aria replied not looking at him.

Jason got the twins ready while Aria began to prepare dinner. This was the first Christmas she was having as a married woman with people other than her husband and children. Even though Jason had told her not to stress too much, she just couldn't help it. Aria smiled when she heard Scarlett and Jason chattering away on their way downstairs. Jason entered the kitchen, holding both twins with both arms. "Do you need any help?" Jason asked as he placed Colton and Scarlett in their chairs at the table.  
"No.. I think I'll be fine. Thank you though. What time is it?"  
"11."  
"Oh man, my mum and Mike will be here in an hour."  
"Baby.." Jason sighed, annoyed that Aria was still fussing.  
Aria finally surrendered. "Will you sort the veg for me please?"  
"Of course." Jason kissed her head as he passed her.

Ella and Mike arrived exactly at noon. With lots of presents for the young family. Jason greeted them both at the door and lead them into the living room asking both whether they'd like a drink. The twins were already in the living room to keep the guests entertained. Both were extremely happy when their Nanna and Uncle walked in.  
"Hey, Merry Christmas my beautiful grandchildren!" Ella cooed as she saw their smiles.

Hanna arrived with her newly reunited boyfried Caleb. Spencer and Wren came round half an hour after. They all sat in the living room waiting for Aria to make an appearance.  
"Merry christmas everyone!" Aria smiled as she entered the living room. She had finally finished dinner. "I'm sorry that I've only just come in to say hello. I've been so disorganised."  
"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Ella smiled.  
"This dinner better be good." Caleb commented which earned him a smack on the thigh from Hanna.  
"It will be don't you worry." Aria laughed. Colton had fallen asleep in Wren's arms, Aria smiled and took him from Wren. "I'll take him upstairs." she whispered. "You all can go and sit at the table if you want." Aria told them as she walked out of the living room with Colton still snoozing.  
Mike was the first to jump off the couch. He was holding Scarlett. "Let's get some food huh!" he said as Scarlett tried to reach up and play with his hair.

Aria came back downstairs a few minutes later. No one had noticed her come back down so she just stood at the door admiring all of her loved ones. Preventing her from staring for too long was the doorbell ringing. She turned and walked to answer it. Her eyes widened. "Jessica, hi, come in." Aria stepped aside to let Jason's mum in.  
"Merry Christmas." Jessica smiled as she closed the door behind her. "Sorry for being so late."  
"No, don't worry. Everyone has just sat down to eat so you're not late at all." Aria smiled as she lead Jessica into the dining room.  
"Merry Christmas Jessica!" Hanna exclaimed as she finished sipping on her wine.  
Jason turned around - shocked when he heard his mother's name. "Mom?" Jason smiled. "I thought you couldn't make it."  
"Here I am." she replied as she took a seat inbetween Ella and Caleb.

The dinner was perfect, just as Aria hoped it would be. They all sat in the living room infront of the roaring fire. Opening presents and telling stories. Jason passed Aria a pretty little box. Aria sat on Jason's lap as she opened it. It was a Vivienne Westwood pearl bracelet. "Wow! This is gorgeous.." Aria smiled as she admired it. "Thank you." she turned to kiss Jason.  
"You're welcome." he answered as he kissed her back.  
"Aww! Let me see it?" Hanna asked from across the room. Aria walked over to give it to her. "Damn Jason! You know how to impress a girl!" Hanna praised him.  
Jason nodded his head in approval.

Colton and Scarlett enjoyed their first christmas with their entire family - minus Grandad Kenneth and Grandpa Byron. They were spoilt with presents as they usually are when any holiday comes round. By 6pm, they were exhausted and Jason took them both upstairs to put in their beds. When he came down, he saw Hanna sprawled out on the sofa.  
The four bottles of wine she had drank had put her to sleep. "We have to get a photo of this. So classy.." Jason laughed as he got closer to her. He knew Aria would be gutted about missing it. Aria was in the kitchen on the phone to her dad and new stepmother.

Aria and Jason were relieved to get their time together as soon as everybody had left. They had hardly seen or spoken to each other apart from when Jason gave her the bracelet up until now. The twins were still sleeping, so they decided to head up to bed too. Aria sighed as she let Jason run his fingers through her hair. "I'm so tired." She yawned as she ran her fingers down Jason's abs while resting her head of his shoulder.  
"I bet you are." Jason replied with a kiss to her head.  
"It's been a nice day and night huh.."  
"Yeah I'm glad my mother decided to come. It's a shame my father didn't.."  
"He missed out." Aria told him as she moved herself so she could kiss him.  
Jason kissed her back multiple times before he embraced her and pulled the duvet further up to cover them both.  
"You're very affectionate tonight." Aria smiled.  
"I'm always affectionate."  
"No.."  
Jason laughed "What do you mean? Of course I am." he rolled over so that Aria was laying beneath him, kissing from her ear lobe down to her cleavage. Aria giggled and took Jason's head in her hands leading his face back to hers.  
"I love you." Aria told him as she gazed into his eyes.  
"I'm pretty sure you don't love me as much as I love you."  
"You're wrong." Aria kissed him.  
"I'm never wrong." Jason answered before kissing her back.  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Absolutely." Jason pressed a soft kiss to Aria's lips before running his hands through her hair again.  
Aria bit her lip as she admired Jason admiring her. "Come here.." she whispered.  
Jason lowered her lips to hers again.  
Aria enjoyed these special moments with Jason. She loved having him all to herself.  
"So, are you going to put a film on or what?" she asked.  
He and Aria had just bought a new tv which was mounted in their room above the fire place - making their bedroom even more cosy and perfect.  
"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Jason asked as he got out of their bed to search through the dvds which were in a box on the bookshelf.  
"Elf."  
"Elf? Really?" Jason raised an eyebrow.  
"Why not?"  
"Okay, Elf it is." he answered as he searched for the dvd before putting it into the side of the tv.  
Aria smiled and pulled the duvet up closer to her. Elf was one her her all time favourite christmas films. Home Alone was her number one. Although Jason wasn't into the whole cliched christmas films he still happily watched them with his wife and their children when they wanted to. Jason made his way back to their bed. Aria pulled the duvet away from herself to let Jason in. "Come to me lover!" she joked. Jason got into bed, positioned the pillows so they could relax and watch the film without having to strain their necks, before pulling Aria closer to him and letting her rest against him. Kissing her hair, he settled deeper and pulled the duvet over them.


	28. Chapter 28

Jason and Aria moaned as they regulated their breathing. They were taking advantage of having the house to themselves for the entire day. Of course they would spend the entire day in bed together. Aria rolled over onto Jason's chest and rested her chin comfortably on her hand which was resting on his chest.  
"What's got into you baby?" Jason asked, amazed at what he'd just experienced with Aria.  
Aria laughed. "You." she teased. Jason smiled and ran his fingers through Aria's hair as he rested his eyes. "I need ice cream." Aria told him a few minutes later. When Jason didn't move, she got up herself and went down to get some. The next time Jason opened his eyes was when Aria was coming back in with a big tub of ice cream, bowls and chocolate sauce.  
"Nice." he commented as he sat up. Aria got back into bed and placed one of the bowls in Jason's lap. She scooped a whole load into Jason's bowl and only a tiny bit for herself. "Come on. You're really going to have that little bit of ice cream?" Jason questioned.  
"Yeah.. I feel like I'm putting loads of weight on recently.." she looked at him with sad eyes before looking back down to the ice cream so she could put the lid back on.  
"Loads of weight?" Jason put his bowl on the floor and moved the ice cream tub to get closer to Aria. "Are you kidding?" Jason moved the duvet from Aria's stomach. "You've had two children and your stomach is still as taut as it was when we first got together." Jason kissed her belly button. "Believe me." he pressed another kiss to it.  
"I don't think so.." she answered quietly as she ran her fingers through Jason's hair.  
"I promise you." he told her.

Jason and Aria fell asleep together and were woken at 6pm by a knock on the door. Jason was the first to get up and into some joggers and a tshirt. It was Byron.  
"Hey Byron. What are you doing here?" Jason asked as he let his father-in-law into their home.  
"Was in the area. Though I'd pay a visit to my grandchildren as I missed them at Christmas." he replied with a smile.  
"Oh you're out of luck. They're spending the day with Ella. They might be at hers, they might not. I'm sorry."  
"Oh no it's okay." Byron replied as he looked around the foyer he and Jason were standing in. "How's Aria? I haven't spoken to her for a couple of weeks."  
"She's good. She's sleeping at the moment."  
"Busy day?"  
"Kind of yeah." Jason smiled.  
"Well let her know I came round." Byron headed towards the door.  
"Would you like a drink?" Jason asked before Byron touched the door knob.  
"Sure." Byron smiled and followed Jason into the kitchen. Jason handed Byron a beer and took a glass of water for himself.  
"Not drinking?" Byron asked as he took a swig of beer.  
"No, not today. Had a lot last night." Jason answered as he sipped on his glass of water.  
"Oh right. Where did you go?"  
"Out with a few friends. Lost track of how much we were drinking and it hit me hard in the morning." Jason laughed nervously. "Aria should be up soon. She's been sleeping for two hours." Of course he hadn't been drinking that much last night but he didn't want to let Byron know that it was his daughter who had been making him exhausted and dehydrated all day.

They stayed chatting for a while in the kitchen before Aria came down with her hair tied up in a bun and in one of Jason's tshirts. Before she entered the kitchen she could hear her father's voice and rushed back upstairs to get into something appropriate. As she came back down there was another knock at the door. She quickly answered it to her mum who was holding one twin in each arm.  
"Hey Dad's here." Aria warned her mum as Aria took Scarlett from her arm.  
"He is?" Ella closed the door behind her. "Why?" She whispered.  
Aria shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine." she opened the kitchen door. "Hi dad." Aria smiled.  
"Hey!" Byron smiled as he saw Aria walk in with Scarlett and Ella and Colton following. He approached Aria to hug her and say hello to his granddaughter. He looked up. "Ella."  
he politely acknowledged Ella. She said hello to him while handing Colton to him.  
"How are you?" she asked as he stood close to her with Colton. Aria walked to the other side of the kitchen with Scarlett to stand with Jason and observe. They were being civil for the first time since Jason and Aria's wedding. Ella still despised Byron after all these years for his affairs with Meredith. She had moved on with her partner. She'd been with him for the same amount of time Jason and Aria had been together. But she still couldn't get over how much Byron had hurt her.

Byron left half an hour later with Ella leaving a few minutes after. Jason was sitting on the couch in the living room with Colton and Scarlett watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse -  
one of the twins favourite tv programmes which was always recorded for them to watch. Aria was in the kitchen cooking herself and Jason some dinner. Ella had given Colton and Scarlett something to eat before she came home, so Aria didn't have to worry about making sure they'd all like what she was cooking. Scarlett and Colton were playing on their mats infront of the tv when Aria came into the living room with two bowls of paella.  
"Mmm, smells good baby." Jason commented looking over his shoulder when Aria came towards him.  
"Thank you. I hope it tastes good." she answered as she passed one of the bowls and a fork to him.


	29. Chapter 29

A:N/ Thank you so much for the reviews especially thanks to Jenn and Alice & Gina, I can't believe you read it all in one night! Hope you weren't too tired for school the next day.

"Hey baby remember our first date?" Jason asked as he and Aria lay in bed watching the basketball on their tv in the bedroom.  
"Oh yeah I do!" Aria smiled brightly as she thought back to their first date when she was in her first year of college.

_Jason had bought himself and Aria tickets to an indie concert. The first outdoor concert to hit Rosewood. "This is going to be good." Aria smiled as she stepped out of the taxi - Jason following close behind after paying the taxi driver.  
"I hope so. These bands are meant to have a really good reputation. If they are shit I apologise." Jason smiled as she took Aria's hand in his. He wasn't going to lose her in the huge crowd they had just began to walk through.  
"JASON!" Jason turned his head and saw his friend David with his girlfriend Stacey and brothers Max and Cody. David gestured for them to come over. "Come on man! I wanna introduce you to my girlfriend."  
"I'm sorry about this." Jason whispered as he lead Aria towards the group.  
"How are you man? Haven't seen you for a couple of months." Jason asked as he shook David's hand.  
"I've been with this sexy lady." he replied.  
Stacey rolled her eyes and forced out of smile. "Nice to meet you Jason. David talks about you a lot." she stuck out her hand to shake Jason's.  
"Nice to meet you too." Jason shook Stacey's hand. "This is Aria guys. My.." Jason looked down at Aria and smiled. "My date."  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you all." Aria smiled as she squeezed Jason's hand. Meeting lots of new people at one time made Aria nervous. Jason squeezed her hand back and gave her a reassuring smile.  
"You're so pretty!" Stacey told Aria with a huge smile on her face. She seemed pleased to finally have some female company.  
"Thank you so much." Aria smiled. "Your hair is a beautiful colour. Is that natural?"  
"Oh I wish. This has been a gradual process, it's taken two years for this." Stacey played with her hair.  
"Was it worth the wait?"  
"Oh definitely."  
As the girls carried on chatting, David introduced Jason to his brothers Max and Cody.  
"Your girlfriend's hot." David's little brother told Jason.  
"She's not my girlfriend.. I wish she was..and she's more than hot. She's gorgeous man." Jason looked over his shoulder and saw Aria still talking to Stacey. He couldn't take his eyes off her pretty smile. Aria giggled at something Stacey had said and took a quick glance over to Jason. She was surprised that he was looking at her with admiration. Aria gave him a shy smile and wave before looking away and back to listening to what Stacey was talking about.  
"Girls like that make my skin crawl." Stacey said as she stared at a group of girls who had already stripped down to their bras and were kissing men twice their age.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The show will be beginning in five minutes. Make sure you all have a drink, snack and loved one by your side. Have a beautiful evening everybody!" The crowd cheered and Jason came closer to Aria. "Shall we go and get something to drink?" he asked her as he placed a hand on the small of her back.  
"Yes please." Aria smiled at Stacey as they walked past her. Aria sighed. "She talks so much." she laughed awkwardly as she and Jason waited in line.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you." Jason looked down at Aria.  
"It's fine. She wasn't too bad actually. Promise not to leave me tonight though."  
"I won't. Don't you worry." Jason and Aria stepped forward and ordered their drinks.  
"Thank you." Aria thanked the man who was serving drinks.  
Jason and Aria walked back into the crowd trying to find the perfect spot aswell as David, Stacey, Max and Cody. "Why don't we stop looking for the others and just concentrate on us having a good time together?" Aria suggested.  
"I can do that." Jason smiled as he sipped his drink. "This spot seems pretty good."  
"Perfect."  
Jason and Aria sat on one of the 100s of blankets that had been laid out. The band wanted everyone to chill so bought 200 blankets with them for everyone to sit/lay on. Jason sat down with his legs stretched out infront of him. Aria sat beside him with her legs crossed.  
"You okay?" Jason asked.  
"Yeah, I'm good." Aria smiled.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! We have a little bad news. The band is running behind and won't be on stage for another thirty minutes. We apologise but they will be here. Hang tight."  
"That sucks." Aria sighed.  
"Does it though?"  
Aria furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean we have time to get to know each other more than we do at the moment. And it also gives you time to run off if you decide you really don't like me."  
Aria ran her fingers through Jason's hair lightly. "I could never dislike you Jason." She smiled as he looked at her. Aria never realised how beautiful his eyes were. They were an interesting mixture of blue and green. She found them fascinating. "I never realised how pretty your eyes are." Aria said almost unconsciously.  
Jason laughed a little. "Well thank you."  
Aria smiled. "So.."  
"So.."  
Aria smiled. "I didn't know you were into this kind of music."  
"Yeah well I'm pretty well rounded when it comes to music. Love a little bit of everything. Do you like Indie music? Cause if you don't then I'm so sorry for bringing you here."  
"I do. I do. I wouldn't have come if I didn't."  
"That's good to know."  
"So how come you and Cece broke up?" Aria asked about twenty minutes later.  
"I didn't like who she had become. I didn't like how Ali had become exactly like her. She was a bad influence who I needed out of my life. When we were together we'd drink, take drugs, do all this crazy shit. As soon as I became hooked. She fucked off and didn't show one bit of concern and that was the final straw. That was what made me realise I never wanted to be with her again.  
"I've never really liked her to be honest with you. I know it's bad because I never knew her but I noticed the effect she had on Ali and I didn't like it."  
"I'm glad she's out of my life now. So glad."  
Aria gave him a small smile. "Would you like another drink?" she asked.  
"I'll get them." he told her as he stood up and walked off.  
The band were awesome and Aria loved being there with Jason. They had gotten closer during the concert to the point where Aria was sitting in between Jason's legs and he was singing the lyrics into her ear._

_The concert ended at 10pm. Jason and Aria were on her way back to her apartment she had rented for college. "Thanks for an amazing night." Aria thanked him as the taxi pulled to a stop, directly outside her building. The pair looked into each other's eyes for a moment, unsure of who was going to make the first move that night. Jason had made the first move the other week when she was still with Ezra. He decided it was her turn. But Aria sat there waiting for him to kiss her first - he was the guy after all._  
_"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Aria laughed._  
_"Kiss you? I was waiting for you to kiss me! I kissed you first the other night."_  
_Aria's mouth fell open a little. "Jason, really?" Aria bit on her lower lip._  
_"Just kiss each other cause I need to get back to the taxi rank then get home." the taxi driver moaned.  
Jason and Aria looked at each other, surprised and amused at the man sitting infront of them.  
"Let's do what he says before he gets mad again." Jason joked. He slid closer to Aria and took her face in his hands. Kissing her once and then twice before kissing her a third time.  
"You can stay over if you want.." Aria suggested in a hushed tone so the taxi driver couldn't hear.  
"I'd love to." Jason smiled. "How much do I owe you?" he asked as Aria slipped out of the taxi.  
"$25.50."  
Jason handed him exactly $25.50.  
"Hey man, where's the tip?!" the taxi driver called out when Jason got out.  
"No tip for you my friend!" Jason called back as he wrapped his arm around Aria's shoulders. Aria giggled as she looked back to see the taxi man flipping them off.  
Aria and Jason walked to her front door. Aria unlocked it but didn't open it. My apartment's a little messy. Don't judge me."  
"I promise I won't." Jason replied as he held onto her hips as they walked in. "It's fine. What are you talking about?" Jason closed her door and when he turned back round, Aria was already on her way to her bedroom. "Come on Mr DiLaurentis." she ordered without looking back. Jason wasn't going to pass up this opportunity and casually strolled through Aria's apartment and into her bedroom where she was waiting in her underwear sprawled across the sheets.  
'Tonight's gonna be a good night.' He said to himself as he threw his jacket to the ground. And the rest of the night was a blur._

"Aria? Baby?" Aria snapped out of her daydream when she heard Jason's voice. "Nice to have you back." he said as he leaned rolled over onto her. "What were you thinking of?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He knew exactly what she was thinking of.  
"I never told you how hot I thought you were all those years ago did I?" she said as she brushed Jason's hair from his face.  
"I don't recall you ever telling me how hot I was.." Jason joked.  
"Well you were.. and still are.. if not even hotter.." she smiled as she looked from his lips to his eyes and then back down to his lips.  
"Well thank you very much." Jason said as he leaned down to kiss her.  
Aria moaned into the kiss. "You're welcome." she mumbled as he kissed her more passionately this time.  
_  
_


	30. Chapter 30

Jason was downstairs keeping Colton and Scarlett happy as he waited for Aria to get ready. Scarlett tried to climb onto Jason's lap as he sat on the couch. "No baby, not with sticky hands. Daddy has to keep this suit clean. And you have to keep this pretty dress clean too." Jason leaned over to grab and baby wipe to wipe Scarlett's hands before kissing the little girl's head as she went back to play with Colton. Colton was playing with his toy guitar as Scarlett watched him holding her fluffy toy kitten. Jason sat there, eyes flicking between the news on the tv above them and then back down to his children. He and Aria had done a good job. Their children were gorgeous, adorable and bright. Jason couldn't be more thankful for the twins in front of him. He owed his life to Aria for helping him create such wonderful kids.  
"Jase?" he heard Aria call. He walked out of the living room and into the foyer just in time to watch Aria's decent down the stairs.  
"Wow.."  
Aria smiled. "Did you see the earrings you got for me in the kitchen? I can't find them in my jewellery box."  
"Um, no, I'm sorry." he replied as she brushed past him. She was wearing his favourite perfume of hers. Jason closed his eyes and inhaled the smell. He loved it. Jason followed her out of the foyer and into the kitchen watching her whole body as she walked - right from her five inch heels to newly dyed brunette hair.  
"New dress?" he asked as he stood at the door.  
"Yeah.." Aria answered as she looked over her shoulder to him while putting in one of her diamond earrings. "Do you like it? I got it yesterday." she told him with a smile on her face.  
"You look beautiful." Jason smiled back at her.  
"Not fat?" she asked as she ran a hand over her stomach.  
"What will it take for you to realise how perfect your body is?" Jason said as he approached his size 2/4 wife. Resting his hands on her hips he kissed the back of her head.  
Aria sighed and gently threw her head back to rest on Jason's shoulder. "I don't know. Time's a healer right.."  
Jason kissed her cheek and kissed the back of her head again as she raised it off his shoulder. "Are the kids okay?" she asked as she put the other earring in.  
"They're good. They're just playing."  
"Okay. We better go now." Aria followed Jason out of the kitchen. Jason went into the living room to get the twins and turn off the tv while Aria went into the 2nd reception room to pick up the present. The young family were on their way to Ashley Marin's wedding.  
"Ready?" Jason asked as he held the twins in both arms at the front door.  
"Uh huh, let's go." Aria opened the door and waited for Jason to step out before closing and locking it. "What a sec, who's car are their seats in?" Aria asked.  
Jason turned round. "Yours I think. You went to get the kids from your mom's yesterday morning, so you must have them."  
Aria moaned. "Do you mind driving my car or would you rather drive your own?"  
"I haven't driven a manual car for years. If you wait here with the kids I'll quickly switch the seats." Jason approached Aria and placed Colton on the ground infront of her before handing Scarlett to her.  
"Okay." Aria smiled as she took Scarlett from Jason. "Hi.. I haven't seen you a lot this morning huh?" Aria kissed the side of Scarlett's head before looking down to Colton who was standing infront of her staring at all the cars that were passing on their street. She couldn't be more thankful for her wonderful life and owed Jason her life for blessing her with such precious children.  
"Done." she heard Jason say. Aria took Colton's hand as they carefully walked down the steps to get to Jason's audi A7. Jason took Colton and put him in his car seat while Aria walked round and put Scarlett into hers before getting into the passenger seat.  
"Let's go." Jason said as he reversed out of their driveway. The journey to the church took thirty minutes but the traffic was exceptionally awful. Jason got to the church in a shitty mood as he suffered from road rage.  
"Calm down babe. It's fine. We're not even late." Aria reassured Jason.  
"About time." They heard Spencer say from the right side of the church. Spencer smiled as she approached the family. Aria and Spencer hugged as she told Aria that there was space allocated for them towards the front. They all walked down the aisle to get there.  
"Hey man." Jason greeted Caleb as they went to sit down on the second row of the church on the left hand side.  
Caleb shook his hand as Jason sat down next to him with Scarlett on his lap.  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked.  
"I hate weddings." Caleb told him as he sighed.  
"Come on man, they're not that bad." Jason laughed.  
Caleb rolled his eyes when he realised his was over reacting slightly. "The traffic's a joke right? It took me twenty minutes to drive here. It should have taken me less than ten."  
"Yeah, it took us thirty." Jason answered.  
"Thirty? Man, I have no idea why there's so many people out today."  
The men carried on talking as Spencer and Aria checked out the dresses of all the female guests. "That dress is nice. I was going to buy it yesterday and wear it today. Good job I didn't." Aria told Spencer as they looked at the groom's sister in law.  
"Your dress is better though. You look beautiful." Spencer told her as she admired Aria's dark purple peplum dress and expensive shoes. "Um, when did you do your hair again?" she asked as she looked up from Aria's shoes.  
"A couple of days ago. Why?" Aria asked, paranoid that her hair didn't look great.  
"No reason, I just though you were going to stay natural from now on.."  
"Yeah, I know but I just wanted to do it one more time. Jason likes it." Aria told her as she bounced Colton on her lap anxiously waiting for the wedding to start.  
"Jason would like you if you dyed your hair green." Spencer poked Aria's in her stomach.  
"It's not my fault he loves me so much." Aria smiled at Spencer. "I'm flawless." she joked.  
"Woah hello Mrs Modesty." Spencer laughed.  
Aria felt Jason's hand unconsciously rest on Aria's thigh as he carried on chatting to Caleb. She looked over and saw Scarlett's sad face.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Aria whispered. "Spence, will you let Colton sit with you please?"  
"Of course." Spencer answered as she picked Colton from Aria and put him on her own lap.  
Aria took Scarlett from Jason's lap. Jason looked back when he felt someone take her. "Did Daddy forget you were there huh?" Aria whispered as she kissed Scarlett's forehead before seating her on her lap. Scarlett leaned into Aria's chest as she sucked her thumb. Jason had heard what Aria had said and turned around. He took Scarlett's thumb from her mouth, ran his thumb over her tiny hand and kissed her hair a few times, before leaning in to kiss Aria. Aria smiled and leaned down slightly to kiss the same spot of Scarlett's head that Jason had just kissed.  
"Oh yeah where's Wren today?" Aria asked Spencer.  
"He couldn't make it. He had to work. Pro and con of being a doctor huh - you're always needed." Spencer told her.  
"He's coming to the reception though right?" Aria asked.  
"Fingers crossed." Spencer smiled.  
Aria looked over her shoulder and saw one of the ushers signal to the organ player to start.  
"They're here." Aria told Jason, Spencer and Caleb. They all looked back and saw the doors being opened. The music started playing and they all stood up.


	31. Chapter 31

Dominic and Ashley Taylor were now husband and wife. Hanna had a new stepfather who she adored. The rest of the girls loved him too. He was a gentle, caring, kind hearted soul who always made sure that those he cared for were happy. Their wedding went perfectly without a hitch. Hanna had expressed her concern earlier at the possibility of her dad trying to ruin the wedding like Ezra had done with Jason and Aria's - she was thankful he was nowhere to be seen.

"You look amazing!" Aria told Hanna as they arrived at the wedding reception.  
"Thank you!" Hanna replied already knowing she looked hot. "Hi sweetie, this is a pretty dress!" Hanna smiled as she touched Scarlett's dress. Scarlett smiled and reached out to Hanna. "Aww!" Hanna took Scarlett and kissed her cheek leaving a lipstick stain on her soft skin.  
"Uh oh, did Aunty Hanna mess your cheek?" Aria said as she licked her thumb to try and clean Scarlett's cheek. Scarlett made a fuss and quickly buried her face in between Hanna's shoulder and neck when Aria tried to get the stain off. "Oh, okay grumpy pants. You okay to have her for a while?" Aria asked Hanna.  
"Yeah sure." Hanna smiled and turned around to say hello to a few more guests with Scarlett happily with her.  
Aria stood there admiring the blonde pair. She was torn out of her gaze when she felt a kiss on the back of her head. She turned to see Jason standing their with their wedding present in his hands. "Where are we meant to put this?" he asked. Aria pursed her lips as she looked around.  
"I don't know. Just keep it for the moment and I'll ask Hanna when she comes back." Aria put her hand on Jason's shoulder and lead them back to their table where Spencer was sitting with Colton, Ella and Mike.  
"We're annoyed we missed the wedding." Ella said. "How was it?" she asked.  
"It was pretty good. You know how Hanna thought her dad was going to to turn up?" Aria asked.  
"She did?"  
"Yeah, she was getting really stressed. She didn't want what happened at our wedding to happen at Ashley's. But he didn't so she was relieved."  
"Aww your wedding.." Ella pulled a sad face. "It always upsets me a little bit when I think about it.. I know it shouldn't but I still can't get over what Ezra did."  
Aria smiled at her mum sympathetically. "It's fine. We're over it.. well I am. Not sure about this guy over here." Aria looked at Jason who was sitting to the right of her and slapped his thigh playfully.  
Jason looked at her and sighed. Aria raised her brow at him trying to get him to explain why he wasn't over it. "He's an ass who decided he wanted Aria back on the day we were getting married. He rushed in screaming and shouting, being disrespectful. It wasn't how I planned my wedding to be in my head." Jason shrugged.  
"At least the rest of the day was perfect though." Aria told him as she wrapped her arms round his shoulders and kissing him.  
"Get a room." they heard Mike mumble.  
"Quit crying. It's not our fault your girlfriend broke up with you." Aria told him.  
Mike glared at Aria and she couldn't help but laugh. Ella smiled at her kids. She loved how they teased each other even after surpassing their teenage years.

The food was served shortly after and Hanna rushed over to give Scarlett to Jason. "I can't eat with her on my lap but when I'm done I'll be right back." she told them quickly before rushing back to her seat. Jason bounced Scarlett on his thigh as he started to eat. "This is good." he commented.  
"It all looks horrible." Mike moaned.  
"Mike." Ella warned.  
"Dude lighten up, this day really can't be as bad as your making it out to be."  
"If you saw your girlfriend kissing your best friend you'd be in a pretty.." Mike was about to curse until he realised Scarlett and Colton were around. "..pretty bad mood."  
"Ouch dude. Which best friend was this?" Jason asked.  
"Lewis." Mike grumbled back.  
"Seriously?" Aria asked with furrowed brows. Lewis and Mike had been best friends since they were 7 years old.  
"That's out of line. Unforgivable." Jason commented.  
Mike said nothing but sighed. His phone buzzed a few seconds later. "Oh look who it is!" Mike rolled his eyes before throwing his phone onto the table.  
"I never really liked Sasha anyway. She.."  
"Aria stop. You don't have to insult her to make me feel better." Mike told her with a small smile.  
"But you're my little brother, I'm allowed to insult the person who breaks your heart."  
"If you really want to insult her don't do it infront of me because regardless of what she did I still love her."  
Spencer and Ella smiled at Mike when he said that. They'd always known he was a hopeless romantic.

Just as they all finished the 3 course dinner, Wren finally made an appearance.  
"It's about time you showed up!" Jason smiled as Wren came over to shake his hand. "It's hard being the only man on this table." he teased knowing that Mike was listening. Mike rolled his eyes at the man who was like the big brother he'd never had.  
Wren smiled at Mike. "What does he mean by that Mike?"  
"He's just teasing me cause my girlfriend dumped me and I'm still bummed about it."  
"Ah man sorry about that." Wren told him. "Be nice!" he whispered to Jason and he patted his shoulder firmly. "Afternoon ladies!" he greeted the women on the table as he took the chair next to Spencer. Kissing her cheek. "So sorry I'm late."  
"Don't worry about it." Spencer squeezed his knee. "I made sure they placed a dessert for you." Spencer pulled the bowl closer to him on the table.  
"Thank you - it looks delicious." he said as he picked up the spoon.

After Dominic and Ashley shared their first dance as a married couple, all the guests were invited to the dancefloor. Jason and Aria were on the edge of the dance floor slow dancing and sharing little kisses. Aria had her arms wrapped around Jason's neck and shoulders as he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck as Aria giggled. Spencer and Wren sat with Scarlett and Colton on their laps admiring the couple. "I still can't believe they're married. I always thought Jason would be a bachelor until he was about 40. They're so cute though."  
"I guess most of our preconceptions get proved wrong.."  
"They do.. imagine, if we were in this situation 7 years ago I would be over there pulling Aria away from Jason and yelling at Jason, warning him to never go near her again." Spencer laughed. "I can't believe he's my brother.. I wish my dad would acknowledge that fact.."  
"It his loss. Jason's an awesome person."  
"He is."  
Jason and Aria were passionately kissing before being interrupted by Hanna who was pulling Aria away towards the toilets. Spencer looked over and saw the concern on both Aria and Jason's face. She couldn't see Hanna's but was worried and gave Scarlett to Mike to look after. "I'll be back." she told Wren as she stood up and followed Aria and Hanna. "What's happened?" she asked Jason as they passed each other.  
"Hanna's upset about something. She's crying pretty badly." he told her as he walked back to the table.  
Spencer rushed off towards the toilets, worried about what must have upset Hanna so much.


	32. Chapter 32

**2nd chapter of the day :)**

Three years later.

"Stop staring." Aria heard Jason say as he slowly opened his eyes.  
"How did you know?" Aria smiled as she leaned down to kiss him.  
Jason kissed her back. "I just do.." he answered as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
"I can't help that I have such a perfect looking husband. What's wrong with admiring him as he sleeps?" Aria smiled as she pushed some of Jason's hair from his eyes and forehead.  
"It's fucking weird." Jason told her.  
She knew he wasn't being serious. He did the same to her. "You must be the weirdest person on this earth then."  
"Excuse me?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow as he rolled her off him and laid over her.  
Aria smiled and bit her lip. "You watch me sleep all the time."  
"If you're sleeping how do you know?"  
"I just do.." she teased - copying his answer from before.  
Jason smiled and bit her lip before leaning down and capturing Aria lips in hers. Aria ran her hands up and down Jason's muscular arms as their lips glided over each others. Jason pulled back and gazed down at Aria with lust-filled eyes.  
"Okay but we have to be quick." Aria told him already knowing what was coming next just from the look in Jason's eyes. "I have to get the kids ready and be at work in two and a half hours.  
"My dad won't mind if you're late." Jason murmured as she kissed down from Aria's neck to her shoulder.  
"Well the kid's teacher will."  
"It's saturday, they're not in school today." he told her before he kissed her plump lips.  
Aria moaned as she pulled away. "It's friday."  
Jason looked up and furrowed his brows. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Fuck. Oh shit.." Jason rolled off Aria and got out of bed.  
"Late for work huh?" she teased with a smile on her face as she watched him pull down his boxers and walk into their ensuite.

"Have fun at school today." Jason told the kids as he kissed both of their heads before kissing Aria. "See you later." he whispered before kissing her once more.  
"Bye daddy!" Scarlett shouted out as Jason left the kitchen.  
"Bye baby girl." they heard Jason reply with the front door shutting a tiny while later.  
"Eat up because we have to get to school on time and mommy has to go and help Grandad Kenny at work."  
"Grandad!" Colton shouted excitedly.  
"Yeah, you can see him after school okay."  
"Yay!" Colton and Scarlett screamed.  
Jason and Kenneth mended their broken relationship soon after the twins were born. Jason told his father that Aria had graduated college with a real estate and property development degree and he quickly offered Aria a job at his firm.

Aria dropped Colton and Scarlett at school and then made a quick dash to the DiLaurentis Real Estate office.  
"Morning Kenneth."  
"Good morning Aria. How are the twins?"  
"They're excited to see you this afternoon. I was hoping to bring them here in a few hours just to see you." Aria told him as she sat down at her desk.  
"That would be fantastic."  
"Aww good." Aria smiled and turned on her computer.  
"Is Jason still working hard?"  
"When is he not?" Aria laughed as she pulled out her diary.  
"That sounds like my boy. I always knew he'd succeed. He's always worked hard and overachieved."  
Aria smiled. Even though she'd always noticed the tension between Jason and his dad, she loved that he still thought highly of his son and wasn't afraid to let it be known.

A couple of hours passed, Aria had been very busy at work and was on her break when she got a text from Jason.  
From: Jason  
_Hey baby. How's work? I miss you already_

From: Aria  
_It's good. I've found houses for five couples to rent already. Your dad is very happy! And I wonder why you miss me ;)_

From: Jason  
_That's awesome. My dad should give you a pay rise. It's been awfully hard to concentrate when I missed out on some hot morning sex..._

From: Aria  
_You can ask your dad for that pay rise if you want! And don't worry babe, I'm pretty bummed too.._

- a few minutes later -

From: Jason  
_I asked my mom to babysit tonight.._

From: Aria  
_How come? My mom and Mike are coming over tonight_

From: Jason  
_Shit, I forgot  
_  
An hour later and it was time to pick Scarlett and Colton up.  
"Can we get maccies mommy?" Colton asked as Aria started to drive away from their school.  
"We're going to see Grandad Kenny now, maybe afterwards okay."  
"Grandad, Grandad, Grandad!" the kids chanted.  
"Okay, okay, okay! Mommy needs you two to be quieter while she's driving." Aria told them as she turned onto the stretch of road which took them directly to the real estate office. Ten minutes later, they reached the office and the twins rushed in. "Grandad!" they both called out. "Grandad Kenny come out, come out!"Kenneth got up from his desk when he heard his grandchildren's voices.  
"Kids! You're so loud." he smiled as Colton rushed towards him and hugged his leg. Kenneth leant down and picked up both of his grandchildren.  
"Sorry about their noise. They were so excited. They've been waiting all morning." Aria smiled.  
"Aww no don't worry about it Aria!" Kenneth smiled as Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.

"Come on it's time to go." Aria told them twenty minutes later. "Daddy's going to be home soon and Nana Ella and Uncle Mike are coming for dinner."  
"Aww mommy please!"  
"Please mommy can we stay?!" Colton asked as he and Scarlett both sat on their Grandad's huge leather chair.  
"I'm sorry baby we have to go."  
Scarlett and Colton climbed off the chair. "Bye bye Grandad!" Colton said sadly.  
"Bye kid."  
"Love you Grandad Kenny." Scarlett told him as she hugged his leg.  
"I love you too. Have fun with your Nana and Uncle tonight."  
"Okay.." They both moaned in unison.  
Aria smiled as her kids came out from behind his desk and slowly made their way over to her. She loved that her kids were so fond of their grandfather - infact all of their grandparents.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Aria told him as she picked up Scarlett.  
"I took you off the rota for tomorrow. Benjamin is returning early from his paternity leave and we won't need you tomorrow or any saturdays after that to be honest."  
"Oh right! Well that's cool. I'll see you on monday then." she smiled.  
"See you on monday Aria." Kenneth told her as he went to sit on his chair behind his desk.  
Aria smiled and walked out of Kenneth's office.

When they got home, she was surprised to see that Jason was home early. "You're back.."  
"Yeah, there wasn't much to do today." Jason answered as he lay on their bed watching the tv.  
"Don't make too much mess please." she called out when she heard the twins in their playroom. Aria walked into her walk in wardrobe and kicked off her heels. "Did you tell your mom we didn't need to her to babysit?" Aria asked from inside the walk in wardrobe.  
"Yeah, she was pretty bummed." Jason told her as he flicked through the channels.  
Aria slid out of her work dress. "She was?" Aria felt bad and bit on her lip - contemplating whether not allowing Jessica to babysit was really necessary.  
"Yeah, she misses them."  
Aria picked out one of her day dresses and pair of wedges and took them out. "She can babysit tomorrow if she wants.." she suggested when she lay her dress down on their bed.  
"Yeah, that should be fine with her. Then you can pick them up on your way back from work.." Jason told her as she walked to close their bedroom door.  
"Oh yeah, I'm not working on saturdays anymore." she told Jason as she walked back to the bed.  
"Why?"  
"Benjamin's back." Aria ruffled her hair a little.  
"Oh! Well that's good right?"  
"It sure is." Aria smiled as she climbed on top of Jason who was laying down with his head propped up with a couple of pillows. She bit her lip as she leant down to kiss Jason and smiled when she could feel his hands running up and down her waist before eventually finding her bottom. She took his lower lip inbetween her teeth and bit on it slightly.  
"Did you go to the grocery store?" Aria asked as she sat up and straddled his hips.  
"No.."  
"I thought so. We need to go now then.."  
"Seriously?" Jason sighed.  
Aria got off Jason and slipped on her day dress. "I'm going to get the kids a snack and drink. So be ready to leave in five or so minutes.."  
"Baby.."  
"Jase come on?"  
"You always leave me hanging.."  
"No I do not. When you want it, you get it and you fully well know it." she whispered annoyed at Jason's immaturity. "Now get up cause we've have to make dinner for my mom and brother." she looked back and saw Jason still laying in bed. "Oh and if you don't get up, you most definitely won't be getting it tonight, tomorrow and on sunday."  
"That's a little harsh."  
"I don't think so. Hurry up Jason." she told him as she walked out of their room. "Come on babies we have to go to the grocery store." Jason heard Aria say further down the hall.  
"Mallows!" he heard Scarlett squeal and it made him laugh to himself. She'd inherited his love for marshmallows.  
"Yes we can get some baby. Come on let's go get a snack and then Daddy's going to drive us there. Colton, come on.."

Jason, Aria and the twins were walking up and down every aisle of the store looking for food to purchase for their meal that night. Scarlett was on Jason's back singing along to the song that was playing on the radio. Jason smiled and turned his head to look at his daughter who noticed and smiled back at him. "Love you Daddy."  
"I love you more." he told her as he quickly manoeuvred her from his back to his chest. Kissing her head, he whispered "You're my favourite girl."  
"Yes!" she whispered back and kissed Jason's cheek.  
"Colton, do you want peanut butter?" Aria asked.  
"Yes mommy."  
"Okay." Aria picked up a jar of smooth peanut butter and put it in the trolley which Colton was sitting in. "You know if the man in charge sees you, he'll tell you to get out."  
"He won't.."  
"He will. Why don't you walk with Daddy and Scar."  
"I want to be with you."  
"Well walk with me then. You can help me put stuff in the trolley."  
Colton sighed. "Fine."  
"Thank you." Aria stopped the trolley and picked him out of the trolley. "Scar, what do you want for your toast tomorrow morning?"  
"Jelly.."  
"This jelly?" Aria asked as she picked up a jar. "Or this one?" she picked up another.  
Scarlett looked at both the jars for a little while.  
"Which one? Or do you want both?"  
"That and that." Scarlett pointed to both jars. Aria put them into the trolley.  
"Okay, you two, listen to me. Mommy, Daddy, Nana and Mike are having spicy food tonight which you two probably won't like so what do you want to eat instead?" Aria told them as they passed the freezer section.  
"Nuggets."  
"Waffles.  
"How about nuggets and waffles?" Aria suggested.  
"Yay!" Colton shouted.  
Aria took the chicken nuggets from one freezer while Jason got the potato waffles from another freezer.  
"What's up with you?" Aria asked as Jason put the waffles in the trolley.  
"Nothing. Why?"  
"You've been quiet and lagging behind us since we left.."  
"I'm fine. Just spending a bit of time with my girl." he answered as he kissed Scarlett's cheek.  
"My Daddy!" Scarlett said and squeezed her arms around Jason's neck. Aria pouted playfully at Scarlett.  
"So sweet!" Aria and Jason turned around when they heard a voice they couldn't recognise. An older woman who was probably in her 60s was standing behind them. "I remember when my children were her age. So much love. So very sweet."  
Aria and Jason smiled. "Thank you." Aria replied.  
"You have very beautiful children my dears."  
"Aww thank you so much." Aria smiled as the old lady passed them. "How nice was she?"

"This is delicious Aria!" Ella praised her as she ate the chicken curry Aria had cooked for her and Mike. "Isn't it Mike?" Ella looked at Mike.  
Mike pulled a face. "I guess.."  
Aria kicked him underneath the table.  
"Mike." Ella warned.  
"Chill mom. I was just joking. You all know I love chicken curry regardless of who's cooked it." Mike smiled at Aria "It's good.!"  
"You're welcome."  
"How's work Jason?" Ella asked across the table.  
"It's been okay. We were pretty busy last week and last month but this week has been pretty slow and boring. But I'm sure it will pick up soon. We had a meeting with a lawyer who wanted us to help him build him is home here but he hasn't got back to us yet."  
"I'm sure he will soon. It's not as if there's another architecture firm anywhere near Rosewood." Ella told him.  
"That's true." Aria agreed as she smiled at Jason and rubbed her hand up and down his thigh. Jason looked down at her hand then back up to her, she looked at him. She was looking at him with sympathetic eyes. She knew how stressed and annoyed he got when the business wasn't doing as well as usual. "It'll pick up soon enough. I promise." she smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"My Daddy." they heard Scarlett say.  
Mike laughed at his niece's reaction.  
"Scar.. your mommy's allowed to kiss your daddy." Ella told her as she struggled to hold back her giggle.  
"No.."  
"Yes she is.."  
"Okay then."  
Jason smiled at his daughter. If anyone made him feel special all the time - it was definitely her.  
"Nana, do you want a nugget?" Colton asked as he held one up with his fork.  
"No thank you sweetie. You can have it."

Aria was in their ensuite brushing her teeth when Jason came up behind her. "I thought you were sleeping already.." she told him with the toothbrush still in her mouth.  
"You sound so hot right now." Jason laughed.  
Aria rolled her eyes, spat out and rinsed her mouth out. "Better?" she asked as she turned to face him.  
"Much better.." Jason leaned down and caught Aria's lips with his own, pulling her closer to her simultaneously as his hands finally rest just beneath her buttocks. "Today's been hard for me.." he whispered as he pressed her fingers into the back of her thighs. "..you.. planning hard to get.."  
"Well it looks like you've got me now." she told him as she pulled away and looked up at him seductively.  
"I love you so much." he moaned as he picked Aria up and she wrapped her legs around him.


	33. Chapter 33

After an intense hour of love making, they both lay staring at the ceiling while trying to settle their breathing.  
"Was the sixteen hour wait worth it?" Aria asked cheekily as she rolled over on her left side to lay closer to Jason.  
Running his fingers down her bare back he replied. "Totally. Totally worth it baby." he answered as he took in a deep breath.  
"Good. Glad you approve. Now.." Aria pulled herself up to lay on top of Jason. She rested her chin on her hands which were resting on Jason's chest. "..are you going to stop being so moody?"  
"Me? Moody? I'm never moody.." Jason replied, in mock shock that she would even suggest that.  
"Never moody? That's debatable. You were the moodiest guy I knew as a teenager." she told him as she kissed the line which separated his pecs.  
"Ahh see! Knew. I was the moodiest person you knew. Knew being the operative word. Now apologize."  
"No." Aria pouted.  
"I dare you to say that again." he told her with a disgusted tone to his voice. Faking this voice - of course. Jason and Aria may have been 26 and 31 years old but at times they acted like complete children. This being one of those times.  
"I said N-0. No!" her emphasis on her second 'no'.  
Jason took a deep breath in and rolled them both over so Aria was underneath him. "You asked for it." he warned her. Jason leant down and kissed her collarbone before moving to her neck and began on his mission to give her a hickey. One thing Aria hated getting was a hickey. She thought they looked juvenile. She wriggled when she felt him sucking and nipping at her neck, but her efforts of getting away had gone to waste as he was more powerful and the tiny woman just couldn't get out. Jason moved from Aria's neck to kiss her mouth when he realised she'd given in. She ran her fingers through his hair tugging a little as she parted her lips allowing his tounge to enter her mouth. After a few moments he returned to the spot on Aria's neck which he had been assaulting. Sucking long and hard for half a minute or more, he finally released her from his lips and a smirk appeared on his face.  
"You're a dick." Aria told him as he lay down on his back.  
"I can't wait to see it in the morning." Jason laughed.  
"Neither can I. I need to know how much concealer I'll need to cover it up. I have a lunch date with your sister. I don't want her knowing what we've been doing."  
"She already knows what we do. She walked in on us before remember? Back when you were at college." he raised his brows as he looked across at Aria.  
Aria groaned as the memory came back to her. "Don't remind me. That was so embarrassing."  
"I told you to never leave your spare key with a friend who could turn up at any time."  
Spencer had walked in on Jason going down on Aria back in her college days.  
_"Ew no no no!" Spencer squealed as she slammed the door back shut.  
Aria gasped when she heard Spencer's voice.  
"Spencer!" Jason exclaimed as he looked over his shoulder. After a few seconds he shrugged his shoulders and began to kiss and lick inbetween Aria's thighs again.  
"Oh no. We can't do this. It just feels so wrong." Aria moaned, slightly due to the pleasure she was receiving and slightly due to the embarrassment she was feeling right now. "Stop Jase. Dude, come on, get up." Aria stretched forward a little and pushed Jason's head back.  
Jason groaned. "Come on baby. Spencer's probably left now. She's mortified."  
"She's mortified?! I'm mortified and you should be too!"  
"Nah, I'm good." Jason told her proudly with a smirk on his face.  
"When those five bottles of Corona you downed earlier have worn off maybe you'll be mortified too."  
"Okay, okay. I'll go and see if she's gone far." Jason was partially undressed and only had to pull on his tshirt. He left Aria's bedroom. Aria quickly put her bra and knickers back on before throwing her big, woolly jumper on top. Leaving her bedroom, she was surprised to see Spencer still in the apartment, sitting on the couch.  
"I am so sorry you walked in on that." Aria apologised.  
"Why are you the one apologising? It should be me. I should have knocked."  
Aria sat down beside her and sighed. "This feels so weird."  
"Don't be embarrassed. Sexual activities with a partner are nothing to be ashamed of. And it's not as if I saw your vagina or his dick. I just saw your tits and the back of Jason's head. And you know I've seen your breasts before." Spencer teased. Aria's bikini top had loosened while they were swimming one time when they were juniors in high school and when Aria jumped into the water, her entire bikini top exposed her.  
"Where did Jason go?" Aria asked.  
"Bathroom."  
"Oh, no mystery of what he's doing in there.." Aria rolled his eyes._

"It was funny though." Jason said with a smile on his face. "At least my sister knew I was treating her bestfriend the way she deserved."  
"I think she would have appreciated you proving that you treat me well in a different form.." she told him as she rolled back onto her left side and traced her fingertip over Jason's impressive abdominals.  
"She got over it soon enough."  
"Thankfully." Aria kissed the line separating his pecs. "We should get some sleep. The kids will be up early. They went to sleep so quickly earlier."  
Jason yawned. "Okay.." he sat up and pulled their duvet over them. Aria cuddled closer to Jason as he wrapped his right arms around Aria and rested his hand on her hip. "Are you going to turn the light off?"  
Aria looked over her shoulder slightly. "It's too far."  
Jason rolled his eyes. "So lazy.."  
"So lazy.." Aria imitated as Jason leaned over to turn off Aria's lamp, before biting on Aria's chin in a playful yet punishment sort of way. Kissing her lips once more that night before laying back down and closing his eyes, telling her he loved her as he did so.  
"Love you more." Aria replied as she closed her eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: There's quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter that's why the format is slightly different to the previous chapters. If I had carried on with the same format, the dialogue would have been super difficult to read :)_

Three weeks later, Aria was in the twins room getting them changed after they spilt food down their clothes during a meal out with Aria, Mike and Mike's new girlfriend.  
"It's daddy's birthday in a couple of weeks. Do you know what you want to get for him?"

"A puppy." Scarlett told her.

Aria giggled. Aria knew Scarlett's reason for suggesting a puppy. Aria and Scarlett had ran into Noel Kahn a couple of days ago while they were out buying cupcakes. Noel's girlfriend was cradling a puppy in her arms and let Scarlett stroke him. Ever since, Scarlett hadn't stopped talking about it.  
"Are you sure daddy will want a puppy?" Aria asked.

"Yeah he will! He loves 'em!" Scarlett replied excitedly.

"He does?" Aria responded as she helped Colton put his tshirt on. It was a struggle as Colton insisted on holding onto his toy as he changed and not putting it down for just two seconds.

"Yeah. I love them and he does!" she replied as she twirled around in her pink skirt.  
Aria smiled as her daughter chattered on and danced around.

-

Twenty minutes later Jason got back from his seven hour shift at work. He wasn't meant to go in but two other architects were off ill with a bug so he felt as a partner he should get into work and take care of the business even if it meant going in on one of the days which he had planned to take off. "Daddy!" Scarlett squealed as he came through the door. Jason laughed to himself when she came running through to the foyer. He squatted down so he was eye to eye with her when she got to him. Scarlett threw her arms round his neck. "I missed you today!" she told him as she squeezed him tighter.

"I missed you too baby girl." Jason replied as he pulled back.

"Me and Mama was talking about your birthday. We getting you a puppy!" she told him as she grabbed his hand and lead him into the living room. Jason dropped his briefcase near the door. Aria was sitting on the couch on her laptop shaking her head, mouthing 'no'. Jason nodded his head a little, understanding that there were no plans to buy a puppy and it was just their daughter's imagination going wild. She always seemed to believe that everything they mentioned would actually happen.

"How was your day?" Jason asked as he sat down next to Aria with Scarlett on his lap. Aria was looking at the asos website, searching for some clothes to buy for Jason aswell as a couple new items of clothing for herself. She found a nice grey blazer with black inside lining and buttons. She thought he would look amazing in it when they go double dating with either Hanna and Caleb or Spencer and Wren.

Aria pulled her eyes from the screen infront of her. "It was good." she answered after a delay. "We went to see Mike and his new girlfriend. Didn't we Scar?" Aria said as she shut her laptop and tied her hair up in a messy bun.

"Yeah we did! Mikey's girlfriend looks like me." she told Jason proudly.

"She does?" he asked as he threw an arm around Aria's shoulders, who cuddled into his side and pressed her lips up to get her second kiss of the day from Jason.

"Yeah, she's got blonde hair and greeny eyes."

Aria nodded when Jason looked down at her. "Who did I say she looked like when we were in the car coming home. Do you remember?" Aria asked Scarlett.

"Aunty Ali. I look like Aunty Ali too don't I daddy?"

"You do look your Aunty Ali baby." Jason confirmed as he looked over at the photo which was sitting at the other side of the living room. It was of him and Alison when they were children.

"So I look like a princess?" Scarlett asked sweetly as she smiled at her parents.

"Yes a very beautiful princess." Aria told her.

"Where's your brother?" Jason asked Scarlett.

"I dunoo.." Scarlett shrugged her shoulders as she stared down at her white shoes and tapped them together repeatedly.

"Colton?" Jason called out.

"Yeah?!" they heard from upstairs.

"Come downstairs kid!" Jason called again, louder this time. Scarlett covered her ears. Jason looked down and laughed to himself.  
"You are exactly like your Aunty Ali. She was a drama queen too." Scarlett shuffled off Jason's lap and onto Aria's, burying her face into Aria's chest.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked as she stroked Scarlett's hair.

"Daddy just said something nasty to me."

"Is being a drama queen bad?" Aria asked, placing a kiss to the top of Scarlett's head.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry baby." Jason leaned down to try and kiss Scarlett's forehead. Scarlett pulled herself away from Jason to avoid getting kissed.

"I'm not your friend." Scarlett told Jason. "I'm mommy's friend today."

Colton came into the living room. "What are you all doing?" he asked.

"Hey, come here man. I want to spend some time with you." Jason said. Colton got onto the couch next to Jason.

"Uncle Mike got me this toy today." Colton proudly showed off his Captain America figurine.

"I hope you said thank you to him."

"I always say thank you daddy."Colton smiled.

Jason removed her arm from Aria and wrapped both around Colton, pulling him closer to him. "That's good. What does your toy do?" Jason asked as he gently took the figure from Colton. Trying to figure out the purpose for himself.

"Nothing really. He just looks super cool."

"He does." Jason nodded.

"What are we going to do today? It's still light outside." Colton asked as Jason handed the figure back to him.

"How about we go and play some soccer in the garden?" Jason suggested as he pulled out his phone to reply to an email.

"Yeah cool!" Colton jumped off the couch and ran towards the back door.

Once he finished his email, he told Scarlett who was still stuck to Aria's chest. "You can play with us too." Scarlett shook her head. Jason pouted, trying to get Scarlett to feel sorry for him. "Okay then." Jason got off the couch and went in the same direction as Colton.

"That wasn't nice baby. Your daddy said he was sorry." Aria told her with a gentle tone to her voice. Scarlett shrugged her shoulders. "So.." Aria lifted Scarlett from her chest and turned her so she could see her face. "while daddy and Colton are outside, what are we going to do?"

"Hmm, we could make cupcakes and cookies." Scarlett smiled.

"We don't have enough ingredients to make both. Which do you like better?"

"Cupcakes."

"Okay, go and wash your hands then." Aria lifted Scarlett off her lap and let her rush off to the downstairs bathroom.

-

Aria and Scarlett were in the kitchen mixing together the ingredients, when they heard the doorbell ring. "Be careful Scar.."

"Okay mommy." Scarlett continued to mix the batter round and round while Aria went to answer the door.

"Hi mom." Aria smiled. "You're just in time to help us make cupcakes." she told her as Ella walked through the door.

"You know how much I love baking." Ella smiled as she and Aria walked to kitchen.

"Hi Nana." Scarlett said as she looked up from the batter bowl. Scarlett continued to mix and mix the batter with her special pink whisk which she had begged Aria to buy for her a few months ago.

"Hello sweetie." Ella replied as she dropped her handbag on the kitchen table. "Where's Colton? Didn't he want to bake with you and your mommy?"

"No.. him and daddy are outside doing boys stuff." Scarlett told her without looking up.

"Boys stuff? What's that?" Ella asked as she walked to stand next to Scarlett.

"They're playing soccer." Scarlett looked at Ella this time.

"That sounds fun. I'm going to say hello."

"Okay make sure you come back quickly." Scarlett kissed Ella's cheek.

"I will. Don't worry." Ella laughed as she walked to the back door.

"Hi.." Ella greeted Jason and Colton as she walked into the garden.

"Hey Ella!" Jason waved from the other end of the garden.

"Hey Nana!" Colton ran over to Ella. "What are you doing here? Do you want to play soccer with me and daddy?"

"I think Scarlett wants me to bake cupcakes with her sweetie."

"Okay, have fun!" he ran back towards Jason.

-

Thirty minutes later, the cupcakes were baked and cooled. Ella and Aria sat on the kitchen table drinking coffee, watching Scarlett decorate them with icing and sprinkles.

"She's so cute." Ella commented as Scarlett's tounge stuck out of the corner of her mouth.

"That's her concentration face." Aria told her.

"Nana do you want chocolate sprinkles or pink sprinkles?"

"Pink sprinkles please."

Scarlett gently placed a couple of sprinkles on top of the cupcake at one time.

"What do you think daddy would want?" Scarlett asked.

"Why don't you go and ask him?" Aria suggested.

Scarlett pulled a face.

"Scar.." Aria warned.

"I think he would want chocolate."

"But what if he doesn't.."

Ella furrowed her brows and looked at Aria.

"She's fallen out with Jason, so I'm just trying to get her to make an effort with him.." Aria explained quietly.

Ella nodded. "Shall I take you out to ask him?"

Scarlett thought about it for a few seconds before nodding and getting down from the chair she was sitting on. Ella and Scarlett walked hand in hand to the garden.  
"Colton, do you want a cupcake?" Scarlett asked as Colton ran around kicking the ball.

"Yes please Scar!"

"Do you want pink or chocolate?"

"Pink or chocolate what?" he shouted from the other side of the garden.

"Sprinkles!"

"Chocolate please!"

Ella gestured for Jason to come over.

"Here you can ask your daddy." Ella whispered as Jason came closer.

Jason stood infront of Ella and Scarlett. "What's up?"

Scarlett looked to the ground. "I made some cupcakes.."

"Did you?" That sounds nice."

"Me, mommy and Nana made them."

"Did you have fun?""

"Yeah."

"Are you going to look up at me?" Jason asked as he stepped closer to Scarlett before squatting down.

Scarlett looked up at him. "Mommy said do you want pink sprinkles or chocolate sprinkles."

"Your mommy said that? I thought she didn't put sprinkles on cupcakes.."

"Okay. I wanted to know what you wanted."

"Can I have pink sprinkles?" Jason asked with a smile on his face.

"Pink?! Are you sure?" Scarlett exclaimed.

Jason laughed. "Why can't I have pink?" Jason picked Scarlett up and hugged her tightly.

"Ahh daddy stop!"

"Are you my friend now?" Jason asked as he released his hold on Scarlett.

"Okay."

"Thank you." Jason put Scarlett down and she swiftly ran off back to the kitchen.

Aria was washing her mug out when Scarlett and Ella came back in. "I hope you are friends with your daddy."  
"I am!" Scarlett answered as she climbed back onto the chair she was sat on.

-

"You're getting better and better at soccer every time we play kid. I'm proud of you." Jason prasied Colton and picked him up as he walked them back into the house.

"Thanks dad! Can we play again tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course."

Jason put Colton down when they got into the kitchen.  
"Here's your cupcakes!" Scarlett told them.

"Thanks Scar!" Colton rushed over to get his off the plate.

Jason casually walked over to the table and sat next to Aria who moved her legs to rest over Jason's lap. "My mom and your mom are taking the kids out for the day tomorrow." she told him.

"They are? Where are they going?" Jason asked as she peeled down the cupcake case and bit into it.

Aria leaned over slightly to wipe Jason's top lip with the pad of her thumb. "They're going to the aquarium."

"Nice. So we get the day to ourselves?"

"I wish. Your dad called earlier and asked me to cover Miranda's hours as she's got a family wedding to attend."

"So I'm going to be alone all day tomorrow?"

"Yeah.. ask Wren and Caleb around.." Aria suggested.

Jason made a noise of agreement as he bit into the cupcake again before pulling out his phone and texting the men.

"Do you like it daddy?" Scarlett asked from across that table.

"It's delicious baby." Jason told her as he licked the icing from his fingers while texting Wren and Caleb with his other hand.

-

Colton and Scarlett went to bed about an hour later. Ella stayed for a glass of wine and a snack before leaving the couple, stating that she was expecting Mike's new girlfriend round tonight. Aria and Ella exchanged their thoughts on her. Ella had met her a couple of times, the same as Aria. But they had both gotten an amazing vibe from her. She was a year younger than Mike, with a business and economics degree, had a stable job from the age of 17 and had done some charity work in Africa for a month last summer. They were pleased Mike had matured from his choices of sexy, slutty girls. They were glad he was with someone with redeeming factors. They both loved that they could already tell she liked Mike just as much as Mike liked her.

"So, how was the meal today?" Jason asked Aria as they lay together on their bed watching the basketball on their tv.

"It was nice. The food was good. It was just embarrassing when Colton AND Scarlett dropped their plates onto their laps."

Jason laughed. "They didn't!"

"Oh they did. I couldn't wait to get out of there!" Aria told him as she pulled her hair down from the bun it had been in all afternoon and evening. "How was work? When are Jeremy and Daniel coming back to work?"

"I don't know. They haven't called in to tell us yet." Jason shrugged as he checked his emails on his phone.

"But you definitely don't have to fill in for them tomorrow?"

"No I don't. I'm looking forward to my day of sleeping and eating."

"Wren and Caleb aren't coming round?" Aria asked as she leaned on her forearm facing Jason.

Jason shook his head. "Wren has to work and Caleb promised to take Hanna out somewhere."

"Aww baby, you're going to be by yourself until I get back from work.." Aria said sympathetically before placing a long kiss to his lips.

"Yeah.. oh well, I don't mind." he answered as he wrapped his arms around her petite form, kissing her hair before looking back to the tv screen.


	35. Chapter 35

Two weeks later and it was the day of Jason's birthday. Aria had left the house early, while Jason was still sleeping, to meet Caleb and Hanna who were taking her to Caleb's friend's house to pick up all that was needed to have the greatest poker night at home. Aria had secretly planned to host a poker night for him and his friends tonight when he returned home from work. She'd managed to get Ella to take in the kids for the entire day and night and she'd also managed to get Hanna to help her 'waitress' and serve Jason and his friends all the munchies and drink they wanted throughout the evening and into the night.

Jason woke up at 8am to an empty bed. He laid there resting his eyes until he heard the twins chatting to each other in their bedroom. He walked out and into their room. "Hey kids. Did you both have a good sleep?" he asked as he sat down on the floor with them, watching as they played with their toys.

"Yeah I did." Colton smiled as he pushed his toy car around on the floor.

"Who got you two dressed?" Jason asked.

"Mommy did and then she went out with Aunty Hanna. She said Nana's coming over to get us before you go to work." Colton told him as he circled around Jason with his toy car.

The doorbell rang and both Colton and Scarlett excitedly rushed out of their room and down the stairs. Jason followed after and unlocked the front door. Ella was there and Scarlett ran into her arms.

"Let's go, let's go!" Scarlett squealed.

"Say bye to your daddy first." Ella told them as she shifted Scarlett on her hip.

"Bye dadda! Love you."

"Bye dad!" Colton hugged his leg before rushing out to Ella.

"Have you got their nightbags?" Ella asked as she ran her hand over Colton's soft brown hair.

"Nightbags?"

"Yeah, didn't Aria tell you. I've got them for the day and for tonight."

"Oh. Oh okay. One second." Jason loked around the foyer and saw them underneath the mirror which was near the living room door.

"Have fun kids." Jason told them as he handed Ella the two bags.

"We will daddy!" Scarlett told him.

"Thank you. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Happy birthday by the way." Ella smiled before turning around and going towards her car with the twins.

Jason watched them get into the car before closing the front door. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen. He needed a coffee. After five or six hours sleep, there was no way he'd be able to cope at work for 10 hours without it. He stepped into the kitchen and headed straight to his coffee maker. He was surprised when he saw a note placed slightly underneath it.  
'Happy 32nd birthday to my perfect husband! Sorry I wasn't in bed when you woke up but I'm sorting out your surprise for tonight. Hope you have a stress-free day at work today. I love you so much! Can't wait to see you when you get home. Forever yours, Aria xxx' signed with a lipstick stained kiss on the bottom right of the paper.  
Jason smiled when he read the note. Putting it down and getting a mug, he couldn't help but wonder what this surprise would be. He made himself a coffee before looking for his phone and sending Aria a text.

To: Aria  
_I found your note baby. What's my surprise huh? Love you_

From: Aria  
_You'll find out soon enough. You're going to love it. & I love you more!_

Jason smiled at the text before rushing back upstairs to get into the shower and ready for work.

Jason got into work and went onto his mac to reply to the numerous amounts of work related and birthday related emails he had gotten. As he turned on the screen, he realised it was already logged on. In the centre of the screen was a video icon which wasn't there before. Intrigued, he double clicked it and a video loaded, he smiled when he saw Aria's face appear on the video.  
'Hey, happy birthday for the second time today. I know you think that you're going to have to work until 8 tonight but I managed to get Jeremy to take a couple of your hours. So you'll finish at 6 instead. And um, instead of coming home after work. I want you to meet me at Francesco's restaurant, I booked us a table. And then we'll go home and that's when the real fun begins.' Aria smiled and bit her lip as she looked towards her lap.  
'Mommy, what are you doing?' Colton's voice could be heard off camera.  
'Filming a birthday message for your daddy. Do you want to say something to him?' she asked as she put Colton up on her lap.  
'Is he going to see this?' Colton asked.  
'Yeah, he'll see it when he goes to work. Are you going to say happy birthday?' Aria kissed Colton's head. 'Aww we can't see your face.' Aria pulled Colton up and let him squat down on her lap instead.  
'Happy birthday daddy! I hope you like your cake and your presents.' Colton turned and whispered something to Aria. Aria nodded. He jumped off Aria's lap and ran out.  
'So he's just gone to get Scarlett.. I'm sure she's got a lot to say to you so prepare yourself.' Aria smiled and turned around in the chair, looking behind her she quickly put Scarlett onto her lap. 'Say happy birthday to daddy.'  
'Where is he?' she asked as she looked directly into the small webcam lens.  
'This is just a camera, we're recording a video for him so he'll see it when I send it to him.'  
'Oh. okay. Happy birthday daddy! I love love love love love love you. And mommy loves loves loves loves you. And Colton does too. What are you doing for your birthday? Are you going to have a party? I hope you do. And then we can all eat cake and eat sweets and everything. I hope mommy buys you all the presents you want. Even the reaaallly big ones. Guess what?! Mommy said we can't buy you a puppy. I really really wanted to buy you a puppy. I was going to call him George.'  
Jason could not stop smiling throughout the video and laughed at the end of Scarlett's message. George for a puppy? Really?  
Scarlett jumped off Aria's lap and skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
'You're going to love your surprise at home I promise you! It'll be your best birthday ever. Even better than your 26th birthday and we know how amazing that was! Okay maybe not better than your 26th but I've tried my best to beat your birthday week in Mexico. Anyway, enjoy your next 8 hours at work and I'll see you later. I love you.'  
The screen went blank. Jason's partner came into his office. "What's got you so happy?" he asked, amused at the smile on Jason's face.

"A birthday video message off my family. My wife says she's got a surprise for me tonight. I have no idea what though.."

"You know what it is!"

"Obviously I know I'm getting some tonight but I swear there's something else." Jason told him.

"Well have fun whatever you do." his partner rubbed his knuckles into Jason's head.

"Dude, my hair." Jason moaned as he ran his fingers lightly over his hair.

"You're such a girl at times." his partner laughed as he walked out of Jason's office.

-

"Does that complete your order?" The waiter asked Jason and Aria.

"Yes thank you." Aria replied.

The waiter nodded as he took Jason and Aria's menus from them.

"You've been on my mind all day." Jason told Aria as she casually ran her foot up and down the side of his leg.

"What? Why?" she asked as she sipped her wine.

"What's this surprise you have planned? Cause I know, it's not just sex." Jason smiled.

"It's a surprise Jase! I'm not going to tell you." Aria giggled.

Jason sighed and threw his head back before holding his hands up to show that he's backed down. Their food was served twenty-five minutes later. As the most expensive restaurant in, Jason and Aria's expectations of the food was very high and they weren't disappointed. He and Aria finished their 3-course meal, 50 minutes later and went for a walk around the block before getting back into their car and heading home. Aria walked infront of Jason and up to their front door. She pulled out her key from her clutch but before she was able to turn the key to unlock the door, Jason pulled on her arm and turned her to face him and leant down to gently kiss her.  
"Thank you for tonight. Thank you for the entire day." Jason amended his statement. "It's been nice but..."

"But?" Aria raised an eyebrow ready for her response, slightly offended that her efforts may have been in vain.

"It hasn't been as good as Mexico yet." emphasising the word 'yet'. "Will my surprise change my mind?"

"Oh yeah! It most definitely will." Aria exclaimed as she turned to open their front door.

"Good evening." Hanna greeted them, in a long red sequinned dress with a thigh high spilt down the one side. "Champagne?" she asked holding a tray with two champagne glasses on. "Or would you prefer something a little stronger?" she revealed the bottle of southern comfort which was hidden behind her back.

"Hanna, what are you doing here?" Jason laughed as he took the bottle of southern comfort from her.

"Aria, do you want to explain?" Hanna suggested as Aria took a glass of champagne.

"This is your surprise. It's poker night in the DiLaurentis house. All your boys should be through the back. Hanna and I will be serving you all the food and drink you want. Right up until 4am."

"It sounds awesome! Thank you!" Jason put his hands on Aria's hips and pressed a long, hard kiss to her lips.

"You're welcome." Aria kissed him back quickly before walking towards the stairs. "I'll be right back."

Aria walked into their ensuite to freshen up before getting into her silver black version of Hanna's red dress. She sprayed a generous load of curl enhancing mist over her hair and was ready to help Hanna with the men downstairs.

"Damn Jason." One of Jason's high school friends said as Aria walked in. "Your wife is on fire! You lucky lucky man."

Jason shot him a glare and then turned his head and looked over his shoulder. His jaw dropped when he saw Aria and Hanna chatting away.  
"Someone looks pretty dumb looking at you right now." Hanna told her as she saw Jason staring at Aria.  
Aria looked over her shoulder and saw Jason looking at her like he'd never seen her looking that amazing before. Aria smiled and shook her head a little as she turned back to Hanna.

"Are you ready to stay awake until 4am with me?" Aria asked.

"Hell yeah! I love all-nighters." Hanna replied.

"Aww I'm glad someone loves them - I don't. But I love my hubby so it's worth it."

"Aww Ariaaaaa!" Hanna playfully ruffled Aria's hair and hugged her. "You're a good wife."

"I am." Aria replied as Hanna let her go.

"Excuse me ladies." Aria and Hanna turned round and saw Toby Cavanaugh clicking his fingers in the air to get their attention.

Hanna approached him. "What can I help you with Toby?"

"We would all like a glass of jd please. On the rocks." Toby told her, eyes fixed to the game infront of him instead of looking at Hanna.

"Of course." Hanna grimaced. Hanna and Toby still had there unresolved issues from way back when Toby had cheated on Spencer during their junior year of high school and she hated the fact that he was part of -A for a few months - although it was only to get inside knowledge of the group who were determined to make Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna's life a misery.

"Thank you." he replied without looking at her.

Hanna walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get the cooler which had all the ice cubes in it. Aria followed her out and could tell that Hanna was feeling tense.

"What's up?" Aria asked as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Toby Fucking Cavanaugh. Why is Jason still friends with that loser?" Hanna moaned as she held the cooler in her hands. Walking back to Aria she handed over the cooler to her. "You can make their drinks. I will serve any of them apart from Toby." she walked out of the kitchen and back into the room where all the men were. Sitting on the table with all the snacks on she helped herself to the big bowl of doritos which were next to her.

"Hanna, come on." Aria begged as she approached Hanna. "Can you be civil with him just for tonight? For Jason? For me?" Aria fluttered her eyelashes.

"Damn you and your pretty eyes." Hanna cursed.

"Thank you sweetie. Now you can take the drinks to Caleb, Wren, David and Cameron. I'll take them to Toby, Jase, Michael and Max." Aria handed her a tray of four glasses while taking another tray for herself. "Here you are boys." Aria announced as she approached them.

"Thank you." they all replied in unison.

"No problem." she placed the drinks in front of the men, serving Jason last and pressing a kiss to his head before going back to Hanna who had already given the drinks to the other men. Before she could go far, Jason pulled her back and sat her on his lap, bringing his hands to cup her face, he kissed her passionately.

"Easy there tiger." Toby said. Hanna rolled her eyes which was caught by Toby. "Is there a problem Hanna?" Toby questioned as she put down his card and prepared himself for a rant from Hanna which he knew was bound to come any second.

Hanna tried her very best to surpress the anger she was ready to unleash but she had promised Aria to be civil so replied with a simple "No." which confused Toby.

Jason and Aria continued to kiss regardless of the awkwardness which had filled the room. Jason whispered something into Aria's ear which made her giggle. Patting his chest, she kissed his forehead before getting off his lap and walking back over to Hanna. "You need a drink. Just one to lighten up." Aria poured Hanna a glass of smirnoff and coke.

"Thanks." Hanna thanked Aria.

All them men and Hanna left by 3am which Aria was thankful for. She'd be getting an hour more in bed that she'd anticipated. Aria got out of her dress and into one of Jason's college shirts ready to get some sleep before Ella came back with the twins in the morning. Jason however had different ideas. As Aria was pulling back the bedsheets, she felt a large pair of hands grip her waist from behind. She stood up straighter and leaned back into Jason when she felt his arms encase her. Moving her hair all the way over to one side he pressed a long kiss to her pulse point behind her ear. Aria rolled her eyes when Jason turned her around to face him. From the look in his green eyes, she definitely wasn't getting that hour of extra sleep she desperately wanted.


	36. Chapter 36

She has just completed the 9 hour journey to Rosewood and was so happy to finally be off the train she had been on since 7am. The train station was quiet, so she was glad that there were no obnoxious, noisy people to pass through on her way out to call for her taxi. Sweeping her long hair into a bun, she patiently waited, sitting on her suitcase for the taxi driver to come and pick her up. As she waited she pulled out her phone, sending a text to her parents to tell her she was in Rosewood and safe before pulling out her book which she had been reading on the train throughout the morning and early afternoon. Twenty minutes later, the taxi pulled up infront of her. The driver apologised profusely and explained there had been a lot of traffic that he had to get through that afternoon. She told him not to worry before letting him put her suitcase into the boot. Sliding into the backseat, she handed him a little slip with the address of her first port of call. Ten minutes later, she arrived at her destination Walking down the pathway and up the stairs to the porch pulling along her suitcase, she took deep breaths to try and prepare herself for who was behind the door she was about to knock on. Tapping her knuckles against the door, she took a step back and looked to the floor waiting for the door to open. Eventually the door was opened, she looked up and smiled. "Hey!" she said as she bit on her lip.

"Emily?! Oh my God!" Aria ran forward and embraced her long lost best friend. "I can't believe you're here!" she said emotionally as she pulled away, briefly looking at the taller girl before wrapping her arms around her for a second hug. "I've missed you so so much!" Aria told her as she took Emily's hand and lead her into the house. "How have you been?" Aria asked as she closed the door.

Just before Emily was about to reply, Scarlett came through to the foyer. "Mommy?"

Emily's breath caught in her mouth. She looked at Aria and smiled. Her eyes threatening to spill tears. "You're a mother.." Emily whispered with a soft tone to her voice. "She looks like Ali.." she commented.

"Who's your friend Mama?" Scarlett asked as she hid behind Aria's leg.

Aria turned around to pick her up. "This is Emily." Aria told her struggling to keep the smile off her face.

"That's a pretty name." Scarlett commented.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Emily asked as she continued to admire the blonde girl in Aria's arms.

"Scarlett.."

"That is a beautiful name. It's nice to meet you Scarlett." Emily said before looking quickly back to Aria. Emily shook her head in amazement.

"Hey, how about you go and play with your brother for a little bit." Aria told Scarlett while putting her back down.

"Okay." Scarlett rushed off into the living room.

"You have kids? I can't believe it. She's so gorgeous." Emily told Aria as she wrapped one of her arms around her.

"She is isn't she?" Aria smiled up at Emily who still had her arm wrapped around Aria's shoulder. "I have two. Scarlett and Colton. They're twins."

"I can't wait to meet Colton, where is he?"

"I think he's upstairs or in the living room." Aria told her as they walked into the kitchen. "He may take a while to warm up to you, he can be pretty shy."

"Ah, so does he take after Jason?" Emily asked as she sat down at the kitchen table while Aria went to fill up the kettle.

"Hmm.. more so in his personality. He looks like me and Mike. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes.."

"I bet he's gorgeous too."

"He is. They get more and more beautiful as each day passes." Aria smiled as she stood next to the kettle waiting for it to boil.

"I'm home!" Emily turned as she heard Jason's voice. "Hello?" he called out.

"Daddy!" Scarlett screamed excitedly.

"One sec.." Aria told Emily quietly as she rushed out of the kitchen. "Hey." she said as she rushed towards Jason who had Scarlett in his arms.

"Mommy's friend is here." Scarlett told him.

"Yeah, you'll never guess who's here." Aria smiled.

"Who?"

"Emily."

"Are you serious?" Jason smiled. "I'm so happy for you. You're finally all going to be back together again."

"I know, it's exciting!" Aria lead Jason into the kitchen.

"Hey Emily." Jason greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, how are you?" Emily smiled as she got up to give Jason a quick hug.

"How have you been?" he asked as Emily sat back down.

"Good. Would much rather be back here, but the situation is complicated.." Emily told him, not wanting to go into the issues she'd faced here in Rosewood.

"So you're not back for good?" he asked as he went to get Scarlett a snack from the cupboard at the other side of the kitchen.

"Unfortunately not.."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah, I'm here for three days. I couldn't bear the thought of having to stay longer and then going back to LA.."

"I understand." Jason smiled as Scarlett popped a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Emily turned to see Colton walking through into the kitchen holding Aria's iPad, while playing on one of the apps.

"I'm here." Jason told him. "Say hello to Emily before you walk past.." he told Colton who hadn't looked up once.

Colton looked at Emily and smiled before running to Aria. Aria bent down as he whispered something in her ear.

"Sorry about that." Jason told Emily.

"No it's fine. Aria told me he was shy." Emily smiled as Aria placed her mug of coffee in front of her on the table. "Thanks."

Jason took the twins out to play in the garden, leaving Aria and Emily to catch up in the living room. "Have you been to see Spence or Hanna yet?"

"No, you were the first person I came to see. I'll go and see Spencer in about an hour and then go to Hanna's."

"What are your plans for these next days?"

"I'm hoping we can all meet on sunday. Just spend the day at my parent's house. No one's renting it at the moment. Then on monday, I'm meeting Paige before I have to get back to LA."

"I'm sure we'll all be free on sunday. None of us work on that day so.."

"Yeah, I hope so too." Emily smiled.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Uh yeah, sure. What do you have?"

"Well, we're going to do our grocery shop later but we have loads of snacks. We've got ice cream, doritos.."

"Doritos sound good to me." Emily smiled as Aria got off the couch.

"I'll be back." Aria told her as she left the living room.

Emily left thirty minutes later, leaving the DiLaurentis family with plenty of time to do their grocery shopping. "I can take the kids to my mom's if you and the girls wanted to spend the day with each other tomorrow at ours.." Jason offered as he pushed the shopping trolley through the aisles.

"Hmm.. well Emily's parents still own the house next to Toby and Jenna's so we're just going to be there I think, but that doesn't mean you can't take them to see your mom. They haven't seen her for a few weeks now, I'm sure they miss her.."

"I'll call her now."

"You might get to see your Grandma Jessica tomorrow guys. How about we make her some cupcakes when we go home?" Aria asked the kids quietly as Jason spoke to his mom.

"Yeah! Grandma Jessica loves cupcakes!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Does she?" Aria asked as she picked up a couple of cans of soup.

"Daddy, does Grandma like cupcakes?" Scarlett asked as Jason was on the phone. He nodded as he continued to talk on the phone.

"Told you mama."

"You did.." Aria said as she took the trolley from Jason's hands who was still on the phone to his mom. Strolling down the rest of the aisle she listened to Colton and Scarlett talking about what they wanted to do tomorrow.

Jason caught up with Aria and the twins. "That's all sorted." he told her as she placed a hand on her waist. "We're going to see your Grandma tomorrow okay." he told the twins.

"Do you think Grandma will take us to the aquarium?" Colton asked Jason as they walked side by side.

"Do you want to go to the aquarium?" Jason asked as he gently rested his hand on Colton's head.

"Yeah, or the zoo.."

"We'll call her in the morning and then you can ask her then but I don't see why not.."

"I don't want to go to the zoo."

"Baby, you can't always do what you want okay.." Jason told Scarlett. "When you get older you need to start thinking of what other people want to do. If you keep thinking about yourself, people will think you're a horrible person. And we don't want people thinking that do we?" he told her, trying his very best to sound nice and not patronising.

"I'm not horrible.." Scarlett whimpered.

"No baby, Daddy's not saying you're horrible. But some people might think you are if you always think what you want to do is more important than everything else." Aria told her softly as Scarlett hugged her leg.

-()-

The next day, Aria woke up early and unable to fall back to sleep, she decided to wake Jason up. Kissing along his prominent jaw until he started to stir.  
"Aria.." he moaned.

"Wake up." she whispered as she bit lightly on his earlobe.

"Let me sleep baby.." he told her with his eyes still closed.

"I can't go back to sleep.." Aria moaned as she rested her chin on Jason's chest.

Jason sighed and ran his fingers through Aria's hair. "What time is it?" he asked, eyes still closed.

Aria leaned over Jason's body and to his bedside table where his phone was placed. "Nearly 6am." she told him as she rested her chin back on his chest.

"It's too early for a sunday morning.." he told her as he rolled onto his right, bring Aria around with him as he did so. She cuddled into his chest, breathing in his scent before looking up at Jason. She smiled as he lay there looking as flawless as ever. She gave up on the idea of having him stay up with her and just lay there admiring him as he fell back to sleep peacefully.

He woke an hour later when Colton came knocking on their bedroom door. "Daddy?" they heard from the other side of the door. "Mommy?" Colton called out.

Jason sat up and stretched his arms and shoulders. "Come in kid." he said as Aria got out of bed to open the door for him. Before she got there Colton had managed to open it.

"Good morning mommy." he smiled as Aria picked him up.

"Did you sleep well?" Aria asked as she kissed the side of his head.

"Yeah. I had a really fun dream." Colton told them excitedly.

"What happened in it?" Aria asked as she got into bed and put Colton in between her and Jason who was lying back down.

"I was a wizard like in Harry Potter and I got to use spells and everything and I beat all of the bad guys. Iron Man was there too. And the Hulk and Captain America."

"Wow! That's a lot of superheroes in one dream isn't it?"

"Daddy, you were in it too.."

"I was?" Jason chuckled.

"Yeah, you were like Dumbledore."

"Wow! He's a great wizard right? Was I good?"

"The best!" Colton told him. "Can we watch tv?" he asked Jason as he moved to lie on top of him.

Jason reached out to get the remote and turned on the tv. "What are we going to watch?"

"How about basketball?"

"Basketball matches aren't on at the time of the day kid." Jason told him as he pulled the duvet up. "Look.." Jason said as he flicked through the channels. "..Thomas the Tank Engine is on. You can watch that?"

"Yeah okay." Colton got off from Jason and sat up. "Hold on, what do you want to watch mommy?" Colton asked sweetly before placing a kiss to Aria's forehead as she lay down.

"You're so sweet baby." Aria smiled as she pullled him down gently to cuddle with him. "I'll watch anything that you and Daddy want to watch." she told him as she kissed his bed head hair.

The three of them stayed in bed for a good hour before Scarlett came to join them. Before she could get too comfortable, Aria got out of bed and told them they needed to shower and get ready so they could go to see their Grandma.

Two hours later, Jason, Colton and Scarlett left to drive to Jessica's house. Leaving Aria with time and space to clean the entire house before getting ready to go over to Emily's parent's house.

-()-

All of the girls were at Emily's parent's house, sprawled out on masses of blankets on the living room floor, snacking on popcorn and chocolate as they watched their favourite girly movies and gossiped.

"You can't leave us Em." Hanna moaned as she cuddled close to her.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to but I have responsibilities in LA. I need to go back tomorrow after I see Paige."

"You better come back though." Spencer told her as she licked the melted chocolate off her fingers.

"Hell yeah! Of course!" Emily smiled.

The girls stayed cooped up in the house for six hours before Aria got a call from the twins asking her to come back home. "I'm going to have to go home ladies."

"Aww, why?" Emily asked as she stood up when Aria came into the living room from the kitchen.

"The twins want me home. Jason probably didn't let them eat their ice cream before their dinner or something silly like that." Aria told Emily as she put her jacket on.

"Ha, that's cute.." Emily smiled.

"I'll see you later." Aria told Spencer and Hanna as she walked out of the living room. "And I'll see you soon.." Aria hugged Emily who had followed her to the front door. "Hopefully." she added before giving Emily a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you." Emily told her pulling Aria into a final hug.

"Love you too." Aria replied as she opened the door. "Have fun!" she smiled before closing the door behind her.

Ten minutes later, Aria returned home. "Colton?! Scarlett?!" she called out as she walked through the foyer.

"Mommy! Daddy said we couldn't have our ice cream!" Scarlett moaned as she ran to Aria from the living room. Aria rolled her eyes internally. 'Of course.' she thought to herself.

"I said you couldn't have it until you finished your dinner." they heard Jason shout from the kitchen.

"You know they're the rules Scar." Aria told her as she picked her up. "Did you finish your dinner?" Aria asked as she carried Scarlett into the kitchen.

"No.."

"Are you trying to get me in trouble with your mommy Scarlett?" Jason asked as he made himself a coffee.

"Yeah.."

"Yeah?! That's not nice.." Jason pouted and furrowed his brows, trying to imitate Scarlett's classic unhappy face.

Scarlett squirmed out of Aria's hold and ran off out of the kitchen.

"It's unreal how much she reminds me of Ali. Literally, it's uncanny." Jason told Aria as she walked towards him.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Hmmm.."

"I'm hoping her attitude will change soon. She can't be a drama queen all her life."

"I know. I'm hoping she'll settle down before her next birthday. I don't want people to think we've raised a brat. People thought Ali was a brat and they didn't warm to her at all. I want Scarlett to be loved by everyone."

"She will be." Aria smiled as she got onto her tiptoes to give Jason a kiss. "Will you make me a coffee please?" Aria asked before placing another kiss to his lips.

Jason turned around to get a mug out of the cupboard. "What coffee do you want?"

"Mocha please. I'll be back in a minute.." Aria told Jason as she left the kitchen.

-()-

They went to bed a few hours later but Aria woke up with a horrible feeling in her throat. It was dry and she couldn't swallow her saliva without it being a painful process. Quietly leaving their bedroom she went downstairs to make herself a hot chocolate. Bringing it back upstairs she took a couple of sips of it before she felt something quickly coming up her throat and threatening to expel from her mouth. Placing the mug on her dressing table, she ran into the ensuite and vomited in the toilet. Jason woke to the sounds of Aria wretching. "Baby?" he called out quietly. A few seconds later after no response from Aria, he got out of bed and walked into the ensuite and found her sitting next to the toilet resting her forehead in her hands. "Was it something you ate?" Jason asked as he knelled down next to her and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know.." Aria replied with a croaky voice.

"Come back to bed. You need to lie down." Jason told her as he pulled her up off the floor. "I'll watch over you and make sure you're not sick in your sleep."

"I'm so tired." she told him.

"I know baby, that's why you should get back into bed." Jason replied, taking her hand, he lead her out of the ensuite and back into bed. Both climbed back into bed and cuddled close. "Do you think you're going to be sick again?" Jason asked. Aria shrugged and wrapped an arm around Jason's abs, resting her head on his chest. Jason watched Aria's chest rise and fall before letting himself fall asleep too.


	37. Chapter 37

"I can't go to work today. Will you be okay taking the kids to school?" Aria moaned as she watched Jason get ready for work. He looked tired. She felt bad knowing that it was because he was up all night with her while she continued to vomit.

"Yeah, that's not a problem. You just stay in bed." he told her as he put on his shirt and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you.." she replied as she closed her eyes and quickly fell back to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later to a text from Jason.  
_From: Jason_  
_'How you feeling baby?'_

_To: Jason_  
_'Better than I was a few hours ago.'_

_From: Jason_  
_'Good, do you want me to bring anything home for you?'_

_To: Jason_  
_'No thanks sweetie.'_

Aria fell back to sleep for a while before she was woken by a text from Hanna.  
_From: Hanna_  
_'Aria, have you been sick? :('_

_To: Hanna_  
_'yeah, I was throwing up all last night :('_

_From: Hanna_  
_'so was I! still being sick now..'_

_To: Hanna_  
_'that takeaway must not have been cooked properly. any word from Spencer and Em?'_

_From: Hanna_  
_'no, not yet'_

_To: Hanna_  
_'I'll text them and let you know, cause if we're all sick, we're going to have to let the restaurant know.'_

_From: Hanna_  
_'yeah we will. let me know..'_

_To: Specner_  
_'Spence, how you feeling today?'_

_From: Spencer_  
_'I'm good. How are you feeling? :)'_

_To: Spencer_  
_'Ill. Like stupidly ill :('_

_From: Spencer_  
_'Aww honey, was it something you ate?'_

_To: Spencer_  
_'I have no idea..'_

Emily told Aria that she was feeling perfectly fine too. Aria called Hanna frantically.  
"Are you on birth control?" Aria asked.  
"Yeah, I've got the implant. Are you? What are you trying to suggest?" Hanna asked as she lay on her sofa with a hot water bottle resting on her stomach.  
"If you weren't on birth control I would be suggesting that we might be pregnant.."  
"Holy shit." Hanna quickly sat up. "I can't be pregnant!" Hanna stressed.  
"You have the implant. Why are you stressing?"  
"Implants have to be replaced Aria! Oh fuck, what if I missed my appointment the other week." Hanna got off the sofa and went into her kitchen.  
"Call your doctor Han!"  
Hanna walked over to her refrigerator and saw a doctor's note. "Fuck fuck fuck, I've just found a doctor's note I was meant to go to get it replaced.." Hanna mentally worked out when "..the day before Jason's birthday!"  
"Hanna, that was nearly 6 weeks ago!"  
"I'm going to cry.. Hold on! Are you on birth control?!"  
"Yeah but I ran out of pills for like 2 weeks.."  
"When did you get new ones?"  
"A few days after Jason's birthday I think.."  
"You obviously had sex on Jason's birthday. I heard you two upstairs when I snuck back in to get my bag." Hanna told her indifferently.  
"Hanna? You can't just sneak into our house!"  
"You gave me a key!" Hanna defended herself.  
"To use in emergencies!" Aria told her.  
"Excuse me, that was an emergency, my bag had my car and house keys in."  
"Jesus, I can't believe that.." Aria moaned.  
"Don't worry, you and Jason sounded hot. All that moaning and 'Ahh Jason!' and 'Come on baby'" Hanna laughed. "I was even a little turned on.." she admitted.  
"You're gross..and the situation we are in is not a laughing matter incase that's slipped your mind." Aria reminded her. "Meet me at the cafe near the pharmacy. We need to get pregnancy tests."  
Hanna groaned. "Okay well if I throw up on your shoes, it's not my fault."  
"Whatever, I'll text you when I get there."  
"Okay bye."  
Aria hung up the phone and dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.

She met with Hanna less than an hour later.  
"I'm scared." Aria told Hanna when they sat down to have a pre-pregnacy test coffee.

"Why? You're married, you already have children. It's not as if your entire life is going to be changed."

"Yeah, I already have children but that doesn't mean I can handle having another."

"Well fingers crossed neither of us are pregnant then."

Ten minutes later, they emerged from the pharmacy and both went to their houses to take the test within the privacy of their own home.

Hanna got home and locked herself in her bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, she sat staring at the box in which the test was in. Too scared to even handle it. After staring at it for a further 15 minutes, she decided to just do it. After downing two pints of water, she took the test and left it next to the sink. With no phone or clock near her she estimated when 3 minutes would be over. Getting off the bathtub she had returned to, she picked up the test and nearly screamed in relief. Negative. She wasn't pregnant.

Aria got home and took her test straight away. She left it to rest near the sink in hers and Jason's ensuite, two minutes later, she could hear him opening the front door. "Aria I'm home!" he called out.

Aria panicked and hid the test in one of the shoe boxes which just happened to be next to the door of the ensuite. "You okay?" Jason asked as he came into their room a few seconds later.

Aria smiled and nodded. "Much better."

"That's good. I'm glad it was just a one day bug. Or was it food poisoning?" Jason asked as he undid his shirt.

"I'm not sure." Aria shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on their bed. "You're home very early." she commented as she took off his trousers.

"Yeah.." Jason looked back over his shoulder towards her. "You don't look very happy to have me home early."

Aria smiled and shook her head. "I am. I promise."

"Good. Have you eaten?" he asked as she began to put on his jeans.

Aria sighed and stood up. "No, not yet. We could get something on the way back when we pick up the kids from school."

"Yeah okay."

After making small conversation for about 5 minutes while Jason turned on his laptop and read some emails, Aria reminded him they needed to go and pick up the kids.  
"I just need to make some phonecalls and then we'll go." Jason told Aria as he walked out of their bedroom shirtless.

A few seconds after Jason left the room, Aria rushed to the shoebox. Opening it up, she saw the sign on the test she'd dreaded. Positive. She couldn't do this. Colton and Scarlett were only 4 and a half, still not at school full time, they were a handful when Jason was not home - especially Scarlett, Scarlett was still so attached to her and Jason that she would probably despise the baby for all the attention it was getting and what she was missing out on, Aria was looking forward to being able to work full time next september. She just couldn't bring herself to be happy about this pregnancy. She felt her breathing become heavier and heavier, she felt her throat tightening and couldn't hold in her emotions any longer. Sitting down on the floor, she started to sob into her knees which were brought up to her chest. She sat there until she heard Jason come into their room. "..that's fine. We'll speak soon. Bye." throwing his phone down onto their bed he looked over and saw Aria sitting down hiding her face from him. "Baby, what's the matter?" he asked worried that something had happened while he was downstairs. Squatting down in front of her, he put his hands on her knees and kissed the crown of her head as she continued to silently cry into her knees. Giving her knees a gentle squeeze, he asked Aria what was wrong again. After getting no response, he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "What's the matter?" he whispered into her hair as she let her head fall down onto his shoulder.

"I'm pregnant.." she whispered back.

Jason's heart beamed at the thought of having another child. He loved being a father to Colton and Scarlett. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not ready for another baby yet. How am I going to cope with Colton, Scarlett and a newborn?"

"You'll have me."

"I'll have you on weekdays and saturdays after 6pm and then all day on sundays. That's not enough for three children."

"I can do less hours.." he suggested.

"It's not just that."

"Then what else is the problem?"

"Scarlett." Aria hated to use Scarlett as a reason but she was.

Jason was disheartened when his wife used their daughter as a reason for not wanting another child.

"What do you mean?" he asked bluntly.

"She's still so so attached to us. I'm scared she'll hate this baby.." Aria sniffed. "..for all the attention she's missing out on because we're giving this one" she placed her hand on her taut stomach "..the attention."

"We don't know that for sure." Jason reassured her. "Maybe she'll see this baby as having a new doll. She might enjoy helping you change its diapers and  
giving him or her a bottle."

"I hope so." Aria wiped her eyes. "We need to go." she told Jason as she stood up.

Getting up, he followed Aria out of their room while putting on a tshirt. As they walked down the stairs together he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "I know you're finding it hard to cope with but I'm sure you'll feel better about the situation in a couple of days."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Aria forced a little smile out. "Yeah, probably." she whispered before leaning up to kiss Jason.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hanna!" Caleb called out from their bathroom. Hanna rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom to see what he wanted.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked as he held the pregnancy stick in his fingers.

"It doesn't matter, it's negative." she replied as she grabbed the stick and threw it back in the bin.

"It's not the fact that it's negative, it's the fact that you thought it was possible that you could be pregnant and didn't even let me know."

"Caleb just leave it, I'm not pregnant, I'm fine. We have nothing to worry about."

Caleb groaned and left the bathroom "Whatever Hanna.."

Hanna rolled her eyes as she closed the door after he left, throwing up into the toilet. She was pissed off that she was still ill but too proud to go to the doctors about it.

A few days later, Aria was still upset that she was pregnant and had taken a few days off work to try and keep her stress levels low. She had been exhausted over the past few days - she'd barely gotten any sleep because she was so anxious about this pregnancy.  
"Mommy?" Aria opened her eyes and saw Colton standing next to the couch she had been taking a nap on.

"Yes sweetie.."

"When is daddy coming home?" he asked.

Aria looked over at the clock in the living room. "He should be home in a few minutes."

"Okay.."

"What's the matter?" Aria asked when she realised Colton was sad.

"He told me we could play soccer today and he's not here."

"You can play soccer when he gets home. I promise." Aria smiled as she kissed his head. "How about you go and play with Scarlett while you wait for him."

"Okay mama.." As Colton left the living room, the front door opened. "You're here!" Colton exclaimed.

"Hey man!" Aria could hear Jason say happily before closing the door behind him.

"Can we play soccer now?"

"Yeah, just let me go and see your mom and Scarlett first.." Jason appeared in the living room with Colton on his back.

"He's been waiting so patiently for you all afternoon." Aria smiled as Jason came to sit next to her as she continued to lie on the couch.

"I'm here now bud and we can play for as long as you like."

"Even when it's dark?" Colton asked.

"No, but we can play up until we have to get you and Scarlett to bed. You two have school tomorrow." Jason told the little boy who was sitting on his lap.

"Awww.." Colton moaned.

Jason smiled and turned back to Aria. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he rubbed his hand on her stomach. "Did you book an appointment at the doctors?"

"I'm feeling good just a little bit tired. And no not yet, I'll do it tomorrow."

"No more sickness?"

"Nope.." Aria had only suffered from vomiting the day she took the test and three days after.

"That's weird.."

"I know. But I'm glad that I'm not having the same morning sickness I had with the twins. That was horrible.." Aria said as she sat up.

"I know, I remember how much it exhausted you."

"Can we play now?" Colton asked politely.

"I still have to see Scarlett, will you get her for me?"

Colton jumped off Jason's lap and ran out to get his sister.

"Are you feeling any better about the pregnancy? I can still remember how distressed you were the other day when you found out."

"A little better.." Aria smiled as Jason ran his hand down her thigh.

Jason leaned in to kiss her. "I better go and see Scarlett before Colton explodes with anticipation."

Aria giggled quietly. "Okay.."

Jason got up from the sofa and made his way upstairs - meeting Scarlett halfway. "Daddy!"

Aria smiled and lay back down. Rubbing her hand over her still taut stomach, she thought about the new baby who would be calling Jason Daddy too.

The next day Hanna was visiting her doctor to get her vomiting and birth control taken care off. "Miss Marin, I will not be able to give you the implant today."

"Why not?"

"You're blood test came back and you're pregnant. That's why you have been vomiting all week."

"What? No, I'm not. I took a test last week. It was negative."

"Not according to these tests Miss Marin.."

"For God's sake." Hanna exclaimed as she rubbed her fingers on her temples. Just as she was going to ask her doctor something, her phone went off. It was Caleb.  
"Hi Caleb.."

"You okay? Where are you?"

"I'm at the doctors.."

"Oh have you got the implant replaced?"

"No, I couldn't get it."

"Why?"

"Because, it turns out.. I am pregnant. The test was a load of crap."

"Serious? Oh right. That's cool."

"Why aren't you flipping out?" Hanna asked when she was surprised by Caleb's calm reaction.

"Cause I want children.."

"Okay.." Hanna furrowed her brows. They'd never spoken about wanting children.

That same day Aria also had an appointment with her OBG/YN. "Mrs. DiLaurentis, how can I help you today?"

"Um, I took a pregnancy test last week and it turns out to be positive. I just needed confirmation and to know if she or he is developing well."

"Right, well as we did with your first pregnancy I'll take a blood sample and a urine sample."

"Sure."

Aria gave her blood sample first and then went to give her urine sample. The urine sample was ready to be tested for the hCG hormone. The blood sample would be ready the next day.  
"Mrs DiLaurentis, if you could come back into my office please.." The OBG/YN said as he opened his office door and stepped out into the waiting room where Aria was sitting.

"So, am I definitely pregnant?" she asked as she sat down with him.

"I'm afraid no hCG hormones were found in your urine which indicates that you aren't pregnant at all."

"I'm not pregnant?"

"No, you aren't Mrs DiLaurentis. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for your time."

"I hope you're okay.."

"I'm fine. I promise." Aria smiled as she stood up and walked out.

-()_

"Jase?" she called out as she walked into his office at work.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he walked into his office from behind her.

"Yeah.." she turned around to face him.

"Did you go and see your gynaecologist?"

"Yeah.."

"How far along are we?" Jason asked as he took Aria's hand and lead them to his desk.

"We aren't.."

"What?" Jason asked as he sat down, pulling Aria onto his lap.

"I was never pregnant."

"But the test.."

"Yeah, turns out it can become inaccurate if you don't check it after the right time. I left it for too long last week. Maybe that's why it wasn't accurate."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be.."

Jason kissed her cheek.

"You might hate me for saying this but I'm kind of relieved.." Aria bit onto her bottom lip as she waited for Jason's response.

"I know you are." Jason replied as he placed a long kiss to her lips. "Maybe now, I might get my wife back. Not the exhausted, grumpy lady I've been sharing a bed with for the past week.

Aria rolled her eyes as she kissed Jason back. "What time are you coming home tonight?" she asked.

"Late."

Aria pouted.

"I'll make it up to you when I get home. I promise." he told her as he nuzzled his nose into his hair and kissed her ear.

"How?" she asked, fully well knowing what she and Jason would be doing.

"You'll just have to wait and see." he teased her as he leaned in and captured her lips in his.  
After a five minute make out session with her husband, Aria realised she needed to leave to go and pick the kids up from school.

-()_

"Mommy, can we go and see Grandpa Kenny?" Colton asked from his seat in the back.

"Umm.." It was still early and she supposed that a thirty minute visit wouldn't do them any harm. She needed to contact him anyway to tell him she would be coming into work tomorrow as she'd asked for a few days off beforehand. "Sure, just as long as you remember to keep quiet."

"Thanks mommy!"

Aria, Colton and Scarlett arrived at the DiLaurentis Real Estate Office and were greeted by Kenneth's new assistant who Aria hadn't met yet.  
"Aria?" the assistant asked, nervous that she may have said the wrong name.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." they shook hands. "Is Kenneth here?"

"He is just in a meeting at the moment but it should be ending in about ten minutes."

"Right. Thanks." Aria smiled. Looking over the assistant's shoulder, he eyes widened when she saw the twins rushing to their grandfather's office door.

"Colton and Scarlett get back here!"

The twins stopped and turned around. "Why?" they asked.

"Grandpa Kenny is busy. We have to wait."

"Awww!" they exclaimed.

The twins slowly walked back towards Aria and she lead them to the reception area. Sitting down with them, she gave them her iPhone to keep them occupied as she flicked through one of the magazines which were on the coffee table infront of her. She heard her name and looked up to see her co-worker Benjamin with his wife and 6 month old baby. Aria's heart softened at the sight in Benjamin's arms, her little feet kept warm with her woolly socks and beanie on her head. They stayed chatting for a few minutes until Scarlett interrupted wanting to hold the little girl. Aria sat Scarlett on the chair next to her and helped her cradle Benjamin's daughter properly. A minute later, Scarlett got bored and moaned at Aria to pick the baby from her. After talking for a couple more minutes Benjamin, his wife and daughter left the offices.

"Come on then." Aria told the twins when she noticed that it had been fifteen minutes since they'd arrived and Kenneth's meeting would have been over.

"Yay!" they exclaimed as they ran past Aria and to their grandfather's door. Knocking on it rapidly, they waited until he opened the door.

"Hey! What a surprise to see you two here!" Kenneth bent down to hug the twins simultaneously. "How was school?" he asked as he stood back up and walked towards his desk with Colton and Scarlett eagerly following. He knew exactly what they wanted and pulled up the game on his computer which they loved playing.

"It was fun.." Scarlett told him.

"What did you do?" he asked Scarlett as she looked up and waved at Aria who was standing in the doorway. She smiled and waved back.

The twins chatted with Kenneth as Aria watched for a few more minutes before he gestured for Aria to sit down.

"Did you go and see your doctor?" he asked, knowing the reason for Aria's missed days off work.

"Yeah I did.."

"So when am I expected another grandchild?"

"Not for a while. I'm not pregnant. There was a fault with the test I used at home."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. Is it okay if I come back to work from tomorrow?"

"Sure, that's no problem."

"Great. Are you free for the next ten minutes?" she asked as she looked at her new Michael Kors watch on her left wrist.

"I am."

"Can you watch them while I go over the road to get some cupcakes before they shut?"

"Yeah of course go ahead!" Kenneth smiled.

"Hey kids.." the twins didn't look from the computer screen. "Hello?"

Colton looked from the screen and moaned when he saw Aria standing with her bag on her shoulder.

"Do we have to go?" he asked sadly.

"No, not yet, I'm going to the bakery to get some cupcakes, so Grandpa's gonna watch you for a while okay?"

"Okay, I love you." he told her quickly before looking back at the computer screen.

Kenneth smiled when he heard Colton tell Aria that he loved her. It reminded him of how sweet Jason was when he was Colton's age.

-()_

Jason came home at 8pm that night. Later than he thought he would. He was gutted that he'd not been able to read the twins their bedtime story. Making his way into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water, he checked all the windows and the back door before walking out and checking the windows of the living room and the front door. Walking up the stairs, he quietly opened the twins' bedroom door and saw them fast asleep. He made his way over to their beds and placed a gentle kiss to their foreheads before walking out and going to his and Aria's room down the hall.

"Hey.." she said gently as she saw him walk in. Jason stood there admiring his wife who was laying on his bed with nothing but one of his college varsity shirts on. She was watching a dvd and eating a massive bowl of popcorn to herself. Realising he hadn't said anything to her, she looked at him and blushed when she saw him gazing at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"The most beautiful woman on this earth." he replied.

Aria rolled her eyes and laughed before putting another popcorn in her mouth.

"I compliment my wife and get an eye roll?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he walked over to the bed, placing the glass of water on the side he lay down on his stomach next to her. Pulling her closer to him with his left arm, her head falls back slightly, leaving him with the opportunity to kiss her all over neck.

Aria giggled when she felt his lips on the sensitive skin and pulled back while pushing him away. Giggling to herself, she took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. Placing a few more kisses to his lips before he pushed her down onto her back and slid his tongue into her mouth. A few moments later, Aria moaned when she felt Jason pull away.  
"I thought you were going to make it up to me?" she asked cheekily.

"I will. Can I at least have a drink first?" he asked as he rolled over to get the glass next to their bed. Downing the drink quickly, he rolled back over to find Aria watching the movie and happily eating the popcorn again. "You gonna share some of that?" he asks as he unbuttons his shirt.

Aria holds out the bowl to him.

"So what's this about?"

"An alien race, called the Spirits, take over Earth and all the humans because they think humans have become too violent. So they take over this one girl and change her but something happens and she doesn't transform fully, so she's seriously confused which makes everyone around her seriously confused too. It's good."

"You're watching a sci-fi movie?"

"It also has romance in it. A love triangle."

"Oh, okay.."

Jason and Aria lay together for the next thirty minutes until the film ended. Jason got up and told Aria he needed to shower. Little did he know, he would be joined by his petite wife who had no intention of letting him shower in peace.


	39. Chapter 39

A couple of days later, Jason and Aria woke early in the morning to the cries of Colton. Jason rushed out into Colton and Scarlett's room with Aria following close behind. "Bud?" he whispered as he opened the twins' door. "What's wrong? What's the matter kid?" Colton didn't answer and continued to sob. Jason pulled down his covers, squatting down, he ran his hand over Colton's head with Aria squatting down next to him.

"Baby?" Aria said worried that Colton was so distressed.

"Mommy? Why is Colton crying?" Scarlett asked on the verge of tears herself.

"I'm not sure sweetie." Aria answered as she got up and walked over to Scarlett to comfort her. "Don't cry.." Aria kissed Scarlett's head and sat with her on her lap as they watched Jason pick Colton out of bed and stand up.

"He's hot baby. We need to get him in the bathtub." Jason told Aria as he rushed out of the room and into the bathroom next door.

"Go back to sleep Scar. You don't have to worry about anything." Aria kissed her head again and tucked her into her covers. Aria leaned towards the bottom of Scarlett's bed to pick up the toy unicorn which was about to fall off the end. "You can snuggle with Mindy and then when it's time to get ready for school I'll come and wake you up okay. Don't worry." Aria kissed Scarlett's head as she tucked the toy unicorn in with Scarlett and then ran out of the room and into the bathroom. "Where's the thermometer?" Aria asked as she searched the cabinets. "Jason?"she asked again when he didn't reply.

"I don't know. You were the last to use it. Check our bathroom." he replied as she helped Colton get out of his pyjama bottoms and into the cool bath. Aria hurried out of the bathroom and across the hall to their ensuite. "How's your head feeling little man? Does it hurt?"

Colton nodded sadly and rubbed his hand along his throat.

"And your throat too?"

Colton nodded and cried even more. "Aww baby..." Aria whispered sympathetically as she came back a few moments later with the thermometer. "I have to put this under your arm. Can you lift it up for me?" Colton put his hand on his head. Aria took his hand and placed it back down so that the object stayed in his armpit. "Good boy. Thank you." Aria took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead. "He must have a fever." Aria told Jason who was squatted down next to her.

"Yeah, his throat and head hurt too. We should get him to the doctors as soon as they open."

"What's the time now?" Aria asked as she placed another kiss to Colton's head.

Jason looked towards the clock they had on their bathroom wall. "It's just after 6.."

"They open at 7. We should leave here at quarter to seven so we're the first people they see. Will you call your dad to tell him I'm not coming into work today please."

"Sure." Jason kissed the side of Aria's head and left the bathroom, heading back into their room.

"I'm sorry you're feeling like this sweetie. We're going to go and see the doctor and he'll make you feel so much better I promise. Let me take that from your arm now."

Colton sniffed as he lifted his arm slightly for Aria. Checking the temperature, she sighed, Colton wasn't as hot as she thought he would be but she was still worried and thought it was best for them to go to the doctors.

Jason got himself showered and ready while Aria sat with Colton and Scarlett in their room getting them ready to leave. "Mommy, do I have to go to school?" Scarlett asked as Aria helped her put on her skirt.

"Yes sweetie, you do. Daddy's going to take you after we've been to see the doctor."

"Mommy, do I have to go?" Colton asked groggily.

"No baby, you're too sick." she replied looking over her shoulder at him as he lay on his bed.

"Can I stay home with Colton mommy?" Scarlett asked as Aria tied up her hair.

"No baby, I want you to go to school.." Aria told her softly as she kissed her forehead before standing up and going over to Colton to get him in some shorts and and a tshirt.

The whole family were out of the house and into Jason's Audi bang on 6.45 and were luckily the first people to be seen at the doctors office. After a quick meeting with the doctor, he checked Colton over and believed that it was just a fever which should disappear after a couple days. He would be fine if they gave him ibuprofen and made sure he drank water regularly as well as a day of bed rest. And if he developed a rash or any other symptoms over the next couple of days then they should come back. The family went home and had breakfast before Jason took Scarlett to school and then headed off to work.

A few hours later, Aria was catching up on the whole new season of Lie to Me as she sat with Colton on the couch in the lounge.  
"Hey Hanna.." Aria answered as she picked up her phone as fast as possible so that it didn't wake Colton who was sleeping in her arms.  
"Are you at work?" Hanna asked.  
"No, I'm at home. Colton's sick."  
Hanna sighed. "Poor kid, what's wrong?"  
"He's got a fever. He was up early today crying his eyes out. My little baby.." Aria leant down to press a light kiss to his forehead.  
"Aww bless him! Did Scarlett go to school?"  
"Yeah, I don't think she wanted to but she's better off there than being here with us two."  
"Do you want me to pick her up?" Hanna asked as she took her car keys from her purse.  
"That would be great. I was going to call my mum but if you're free than that would be so helpful Hanna.."  
"It's no problem. Do you want me to take her to get something to eat or have you had the time to cook some dinner?"  
"Oh crap.." Aria shook her head. "I didn't even think about dinner. Will you get her something to eat and then I'll pay you back when you drop her off?"  
"Don't worry about paying me back. It's fine. I'll see you at about 4.." Hanna replied as she walked towards her car to finish off her errands before going to Scarlett's school.  
"Okay. Thank you Hanna!"  
"I'll see you later."  
"Bye." As soon as Aria hung up, Colton stirred awake.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Aria asked quietly.

"Hot.." Colton moaned.

"Have some water." Aria leant forward and picked up Colton's special Avengers glass from the coffee table in front of them.

Colton took a few little sips of water and then settled back into Aria's embrace. "When's daddy coming home?"

"He should be home soon. Did you want to call him?"

"No, it's okay.."

"Is there anything else you would like? Aunty Hanna is buying Scar some dinner when she finishes school, I'm sure she'll be happy to get you a happy meal if you want.."

"Can Aunty Hanna get me some nuggets?" Colton asked as he sat up slightly.

"Yeah of course." Aria kissed Colton's cheek as she picked up her phone to text Hanna. "Do you just want nuggets?"

Colton nodded his head and settled back into his original position.

Hanna and Scarlett arrived home at 4 o'clock with nuggets and a new dvd for Colton.  
"Here Colton, me and Aunty Hanna got you this!" Scarlett told him proudly as she ran into the lounge and handed him the dvd box.

"Thanks.." Colton replied quietly.

"Here, little man, here are your nuggets. Did you want ketchup?" Hanna asked as she sat down next to him and Aria on the couch.

"No thank you." Colton smiled as he took the plate from Hanna. "Mama, can you put the movie on please? Colton asked.

Aria got up and put the animated action film on for Colton who enjoyed it thoroughly regardless of his illness. It made Aria happy to see him smile for the first time today. It broke her heart seeing him so distressed earlier in the day. Making the most of Colton and Scarlett's interest in the movie, she and Hanna sat talking in the kitchen, drinking hot cocoa.

"How are you coping with the morning sickness?" Aria asked sympathetically - she knew all too well at the horrible feeling of spewing her guts up multiple times, every single morning.

"It's bearable. It starts when I get up and only lasts for fifteen, twenty minutes so it's not too bad."

"You're luckier than I was. I threw up every morning for at least two hours."

"Eww!" Hanna crinkled the tip of her nose in digust. "I am lucky." she replied as she sipped from her mug. "How did Jason take the news of you not being pregnant?"

"Not too badly actually - considering how happy he was when I told him I was pregnant. But we're good. We know I'll have another baby when the time is right. It's not as if he's getting old or anything.."

"He is pretty old though." Hanna teased.

"Behave yourself. He's 32. He's still a young stud!" Aria laughed.

"Mommy?" Aria turned around when she heard Scarlett's voice.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Colton finished his water.." Scarlett told her handing Aria the cup.

"Thank you." Aria took the cup from Scarlett and walked over to the tap to fill the cup again. "Tell him I said he needs to finish this cup too."

"Okay." Scarlett replied as she carefully took the glass from Aria with both hands.

"Be careful baby." Aria told her gently.

"Okay." Scarlett turned around and headed out of the kitchen slowly.

Jason came home at 6pm to find his family sprawled out on the lounge carpet watching The Lion King on dvd. "Hey.." he said as he walked in to get their attention.

"Daddy!" Scarlett shouted as she got off the carpet and ran into Jason's arms. "Colton's feeling better daddy." Scarlett told him.

"He is?" Jason asked rhetorically as he kissed Scarlett's cheek. "How you feeling little man?" Jason asked as he walked towards Aria and Colton who were still laying together on the carpet.

"I'm okay."

"That's good. Do you think you can go to school tomorrow?" Jason asked as he sat down with his family.

"Maybe." Colton told him as he sipped on his water.

"Mommy's going to have to check your temperature in the morning and then we'll decide." Aria said as she sat up to kiss Jason quickly. "How was your day?" she asked as she tied up her hair into a bun.

"It was really busy for a change actually. They needed me to stay there longer tonight but I couldn't leave my boy all day you know."  
Aria smiled and brushed her fingers through Jason's hair lightly.

"What's for dinner?" Jason asked as he took off his jacket.

Aria sighed apologetically. "We have to get takeout tonight. I haven't had the time to cook anything.."

"No, it's fine. What do you want and I'll go and get it."

"I'll eat whatever you want."

"Okay then." Jason kissed Aria before getting up to go and get them food. "What should I get for the kids?" he asked as he checked his wallet.

"They already ate. Hanna took Scarlett to get dinner and they brought Colton back something too." Aria told him before looking back to the tv screen.

An hour and a half later, it was time to put Scarlett and Colton to bed. "Can I sleep in your bed?" Colton asked.

"I thought you were feeling better.." Aria said as she helped him get into his bed shorts.

"I am but what if I get sick again. I want to be with you and daddy."

"Okay.." Aria kissed his head. "Go to my bed then." Aria tapped Colton's bottom and he rushed off into Jason and Aria's bedroom, Aria following behind him.

A few minutes later, Jason and Scarlett came in. "Say goodnight to your mommy." Jason told Scarlett as he walked in with her in his arms.

"Night night mommy!" Scarlett smiled.

"Goodnight sweetie." Aria replied as she sat in bed with Colton.

"Hey, how comes Colton's sleeping in your bed?" Scarlett asked with a confused look on her face.

"He's here because he was sick and we need to watch over him until he's all better." Aria smiled.

"Can I sleep here too?"

"Why can't you sleep in your room?" Jason asked as he placed Scarlett at the end of their bed.

"I don't wanna be alone.." Scarlett told them sadly. "Anyways you've got lots and lots of room in your big bed for me. I'm only tiny."

"That you are." Jason smiled. "You can sleep here just for tonight."

"Yay!" Scarlett screamed excitedly before jumping all the way from the bottom of the bed to the head.

"Be careful." Jason warned her as he walked into the ensuite to shower. When he came out Scarlett and Colton were fast asleep and Aria was watching a recording of Devious Maids on the tv with the volume down low. It was only 8pm, so Jason made his way to Aria's side of the bed and picked her up over his shoulder, knowing that she couldn't protest otherwise it would wake up the kids. Jason was amused when he could feel Aria squirming to be released from him. Walking out of the bedroom with Aria over his shoulder he took her all the way downstairs. When he got to the bottom step he let Aria down.

Aria slapped his chest. "You're crazy! What is wrong with you?" she asked in a hushed tone even though they were out of ear shot of the kids.

"What's wrong with wanting to have some fun with my wife? I definitely wasn't going to have fun with our kids stuck in between us.."

"Oh so you brought me down here hoping to get some?" Aria teased as she walked away from him and into the kitchen.

Jason smiled and followed Aria into the kitchen. "Not necessarily sex. What do you take me for?" he joked as he pulled Aria back to him.

"Pffft! 'Not necessarily sex' my ass!"

"Hey! Turn around." Jason laughed.

"What?" Aria turned and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you before I go away for that conference."

"What conference?" Aria furrowed her brows.

"The one I told you about last week in Bedford.."

"I thought that was next week.."

"No I leave tomorrow.." Jason sighed.

Aria pouted. Jason smiled and kissed those lips which he could never get enough of. "I was hoping that we'd get some one on one time tonight but obviously not."

"Obviously.." Aria mimicked. "So what do you want to do?" she asked, already knowing Jason had one thing on his mind.

Jason leant down to kiss his petite wife again. "What do you want to do?"

Jason's answer surprised Aria a little, so she took advantage of not having to be butt naked on the cold kitchen table and took advantage of having a husband who wanted to do whatever she wanted to do. "Well, I'd like to finish off watching Devious Maids.. and I'd like somebody to make me some chocolate chip pancakes.."

"I can do that for you.." Jason kissed Aria again.

"Thank you. You're a great husband." Aria leant up to kiss him. "And you're not old." she kissed him again.

Jason pulled back and furrowed his brows a little. "What?"

"Hanna said you were 'pretty old'.." Aria teased as she bit on her lip and played with one of Jason's earlobes.

"Pretty old huh?"

"Yeah.. she thought you were getting to that point where it would be hard for you to get me pregnant.." Aria continued to tease him as he lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen worktop.

"Well I hope you've told her I'm still the sensational lover you started sleeping with 8 years ago."

"Of course." Aria locked her legs around Jason's waist as she pulled Jason towards her and she captured her favourite pair of lips in a passionate kiss. Jason's hands ran up and down her thighs as he eagerly returned back the kiss with as much passion as he had received. Before Jason got too carried away, Aria stopped them and tried to get off the worktop but Jason still had a firm grip on her, holding her close to him even though she had managed to get off the worktop. He tried to kiss her again but she playfully shied away and leant as far back as possible to avoid Jason's kisses. Jason laughed when she did this. Considering their height and strength difference, Jason was able to keep her steady just using one arm while the other was wrapped around her waist to pull her back to his level.

"You can't get away from me that easily." he teased as he pulled Aria back towards him.

Aria groaned when she realised she'd never be able to overpower Jason. Admitting defeat she placed quick kisses to his lips and whispered 'Can you let me go to the lounge please?' pouting her lips.

"You look exactly like Scar.." Jason laughed as he released his arms from Aria. She jumped down and picked the bag of chocolate chips from the cupboard. "Don't forget my pancakes." she smiled before walking out of the kitchen and into the lounge.

Jason picked up the bag and smiled as his wife walked out. He heard the tv turn on and took it as his cue to get started with the pancakes. He wasn't going to see Aria for the next four days so he tried his very best to make sure they were up to her very high standards.


End file.
